Protector of the Banished
by CaramelBoost
Summary: The Varden isnt the only group against The Empire. Ane is the leader of a small group of fighters dedicated to collecting and saving dragon eggs, but betrayal from within causes everything to go wrong. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her?DC
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Hello. This is my second fanfic, so please try and be patient with me. I'll do my best. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. However, seeing as how he isn't in the story yet, I don't really see a problem. Love you.

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Wrapping the egg carefully in a cloth she tucked it safely in her tunic and sprinted away to the safety of the trees ahead. This was the moment she was waiting for, and, knowing it was coming, had been prepared for it. As she ran through the vast trees she muttered words of the Ancient Language that triggered the traps laid; traps of ancient power, of earth and fire, wind and water. Occasionally she looked back, none of them were within range of her traps but she knew within moments they would be… and soon enough she heard the anguished cries of the first three men as they suddenly caught fire.

_Random combustion… I like it._

_Thought you might…_

She smiled up at the sky and urged her body onwards as she struggled. Coping was harder after using magic and she was rapidly losing energy.

The thud of five men falling signaled that her _earth_en trap had been set off, and she grimaced to herself at the fate she had caused them.

_Well it's there own fault they were following me; they should have known what would befall them._

Using the last of her energy she ran the last bit and leaped nimbly into what appeared to be a large tree… and disappeared. Leaving behind deep grooves in the earth that ended abruptly.

* * *

Outside, in the forest, fifteen more men of the empire died.

Seven were suffocated as they suddenly found their throats blocked by some unseen pressure. They were left clawing at their necks as the rest continued on, as the training depicted.

Another eight died as their ribs were crushed and pierced their hearts from the force of twenty tons of water that suddenly rocketed up from underneath them as geyser suddenly appeared, snapping their bodies easily.

Within moments, her pursuers were all dead, their bodies left to be found by passing merchants or the next guard to come looking for them.

* * *

"We made it. Just like you said we would." Ané smiled and took out the egg, admiring the jade green light that it seemed to give off. Polishing it the way you would a trophy she set it on the stand that she had prepared earlier and examined her surroundings. It was a wooden cabin and had only been here once to deliver the stand. The person who lived here was obviously male; the house was littered with mugs of mead, dirty tunics, and stale food. She could tell it once been an impressive place; a hearth complete with a bureau was in one corner with several smudged paintings scattered across it. Several scrolls were located on five shelves that took up a whole wall, and two of the tables were covered with parchment and ink.

She forgot about her surroundings when a boy walked through a side door, dripping wet. "Why do you insist on going to Beor Mountains through that door? You should know by now its opens upon the lake!" Chuckling to herself she motioned towards the stand. "My quest was completed, what about yours? Did you get the egg?"

His somber expression told her all she needed to know. "How bad was it?" Shrugging off her question he pulled off his shirt revealing a particularly fit body for a fourteen year old, however it also revealed several deep scratches and a couple bruises. "Erran! Why didn't you heal yourself?"

In a low voice, as if someone was trying to listen in, he murmured "didn't have time…"

Ané leaned in, "What's wrong? Seriously Erran, what happened?" All the spark of joy and wonder that had been in her eyes only a moment ago had disappeared in an instant. Erran shook his head, slipping on a new, dry shirt devoid of tears and dirt. Getting up she placed a hand lovingly on his shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He looked up at her and whispered, so softly she could hardly hear it. "He betrayed us. He betrayed us and I trusted him." Shaking his head, he wiped away the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes, "I… trusted him…" he hiccupped and clipped on a new sword, dagger and pouch.

Looking into his watery eyes, she drew him close to her, "Who did it Erran? Who betrayed us?" He sniffled and sighed as she asked him that, but Erran merely shook his head instead of answering.

A chuckle, low and menacing filled the room, causing Erran to hiccup harder, shaking under Ané's firm grip. "I betrayed you, Ané. I needed power, and you could not give it to me. However, someone else could. His conditions are to give me any dragon eggs we may acquire and he'll spare me some troops to wield as I see fit. The egg, Ané, give it to me."

Ané turned, gasping as she recognized the voice.

* * *

Meh.. it's not all that great, but I assure you it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2: Elements

**Disclaimer: don't own Eragon or the characters in it… I do however own Ané, she is completely and utterly mine! YAY! **

**Hope you like it! R&R pplz…

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Elements

Terrwin stretched out his hand, long fingers twitching in anticipation. "Go on then, Ané, hand over the Egg." Her glance darted from his snarling expression, filled with amusement, to the egg and back where it finally rested on his outstretched hand. Looking into his eyes she tried to project her loathing and hatred for his betrayal into his mind, but if he had gotten her message he didn't show it. "The Egg, Ané, give me the Egg."

Straightening her back, she flipped her hair defiantly and glared, "Never."

In that instant, three things happened. The first being that Ané leaped towards the Egg, grabbing it off its stand and hugging it close to her body doing a roll in order to stand upright. On the opposite side of the room, Terrwin snarled and unsheathed his sword, sending crippling power through telepathy, which Ané countered with power of her own and putting up barriers to disconnect their link. And lastly, the youngest person in the room, Erran sent a spell flying at Terrwin's head, which he deflected with a wave of his hand, reflecting it back to its caster, knocking him against a nearby shelf, sending scrolls flying everywhere.

Ané watched with horror as one by one every last shelf, scroll and eventually bits of roof fell on top of Erran's already limp body. A laugh, cruelty etched in every sound, brought her attention back to Terrwin. "How could you?" she whispered, "You were his mentor, he _worshipped _you!"

Terrwin smirked, "Pathetic."

Rage built up in every fiber of being she possessed, she was sure sparks were emanating from her eyes. "You are not the person I thought you were." With that she shouted, "_Niekhôs Tarman Synthri!_" Causing Terrwin to go flying out of the window behind him.

Ané didn't pause to see which portal she had forced him into, she turned and fled, tucking the egg in her undershirt (**A/N I don't know if they had bras back then so when I refer to undershirt I mean bra, but bigger, with more space to breath, hence the ability to put a large stone in it ))**) and sprinting through the hallway reading the signs that were placed on each doorway, window and exit out of the house. When she passed a small door, slightly cracked and worn she stopped and looked back. Upon hearing Terrwin's return she entered and slammed the door, causing the sign, "_Beor Mountains_" to fall soundlessly on the floor. The moment the 'sign' touched the ground, it disappeared, reappearing moments later back in its place on the door, leaving no trace it ever moved.

* * *

Terrwin crashed into the hallway, angrily looking for any trace where Ané might have gone off to, and, finding none gave a furious yell and set off down the hallway, destroying everything in his path. He didn't even spare a glance towards the crumpled book shelf and the groans it was emitting; he dismissed them as the floor boards creaking.

"Ané you better run far because I will hunt you down and kill you, so help me by the powers of King Galbatorix, I _will kill_ you!"

* * *

Oblivious to the oath Terrwin made, Ané hiked through the Beor mountains gathering whatever berries she could find and keeping them in a pouch usually used for storing coins, paper or jewelry.

_Ané, where are you? Did you leave the Cabin? _

_I'm in the Beor Mountains, Winix. Yes, we have been betrayed, I fear Terrwin wasn't who he said he was…_

Winix must have felt her sadness through their link, because seconds later Ané felt a wave of sympathy and support wash over her and lift away the depression. In return she sent over a sense of joy and thanks.

_Your welcome Angel. Now which part of the Mountains are you in?_

_I have no idea, I am totally lost._

Ané shrugged off her predicament and let images of her surroundings float over to Winix. Soon however Winix was forgotten as Ané came upon what looked like slavers surrounding two men and two horses. She knew if she didn't act soon the two men wouldn't stand a chance, so, grumbling, she looked around for something to use.

_Wait a minute, I can use magic! _Mentally slapping herself she racked her brain for the proper words to put her plan into action.

* * *

Eragon looked around hesitantly, looking for some way out, some solution to what he and Murtagh were currently facing. Finding no solution that wouldn't end in either one or both of them fatally wounded, he turned his attention back to the leader.

"What do you want with us?" He snarled, "We have caused you no harm! You have no right to surround me and my friend, threaten us and go through our belongings! We are free men!"

The leader looked around at his comrades, smirking as if they were sharing an inside joke. "Oh, so you think you're free do you?" His voice, harsh, like sandpaper across metal, was what drew the men's attention from Eragon's horse; Snowfire, Arya's body; barely covered enough to dis-satisfy the men, and the pouch of coins located on Eragon's belt, back to the job at hand. By the looks on their faces, Eragon could tell that in their mind, they had already won and divided up the profits.

"Yes, I do happen to think, and know, that we are free!" Eragon snapped, his temper rising. _What is wrong with these men?_

_I am coming little one._

_No Saphira, Murtagh and I need to work this out for ourselves. The last thing we need right now is for them to find out I'm a rider, how long do you think it would take before Galbatorix had a full description of what I looked like, and my current location?_

… _You are right. I shall wait. But if the situation gets any worse, don't expect me to stand around and do nothing…_

_Fine._ He severed the link, keeping it only fractionally open so she could be aware of what was going on. Moving his arm slightly, slowly, so they wouldn't notice he began to reach for the hilt of his sword when there was a change in the wind direction.

_Odd. It's getting stronger and has changed direction. That has defiantly not happened before… something is wrong. Saphira?_

_Yes little one, I feel it too. The wind is picking up._

_What is going on up there?_

_That is what I'm about to find out…_

Saphira severed the link completely, startling Eragon.

* * *

"_Anthos Mirna Geliuy Reirna!"_

The whites of Ané's eyes shone silver with effort, her arms stretched out, fingers wide, hair flying in all directions though there was hardly a breeze this high up. Suddenly a tornado emerged in mid air, heading straight towards the group below.

* * *

**Well? Do you like it? I tried to introduce Eragon early on in the story… My story starts in Eragon (the book, not character) because I wanted to lead up to Eldest, and I like it better… and I wanted to introduce Eragon before he meets Arya properly, before he is "Argetlam" and "Shadeslayer"… etc… anyway I hope you liked it… maybe next chappi you'll find out what Ané is and how she can control the elements… dun dun DUN lol… review it s'il vous plait, I'd like to hear comments on the writing and plot and stuff, no huge complaints though… small ones will do P **

**Words of the ancient language I forgot to tell you want meant (oops sorri ;) ) **

"_Niekhôs Tarman Synthri!_" – Banish thy presence!

_Anthos Mirna Geliuy Reirna – _Create me a storm, Wind!

**xxx daydreamin angel**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Sorry ppl the person that had reviewed me was NOT in fact randomguywalking… my mistake! It was AutumnFur ( sorry for that plllzzzz forgive me!) **

**Thnks to xo-midnight-ox for reviewing! That means a lot to me!**

**Anyway hope you like the story! Xxx Angel

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Introductions

The huge cyclone whirled its way over to the group below, destroying every tree, shrub, bush and rock in its path, it's strong wind causing dirt and small rocks to fly up into the air, casually causing havoc in its own small way. By own random choice the cyclone amiably chose its path closest to the traders, killing many of them by picking them up and dropping them with immense force. After a few moments the cyclone had killed almost 3/4ths of the slavers, leaving only five men (most of them wounded) to deal with Eragon and Murtagh, before disappearing. Slowly, Eragon turned to survey Murtagh with a shocked expression on his face… "What was that?"

"I don't know, but these odds I like! Think we can take them?" Murtagh grinned slyly, never taking his eyes of f the remaining men. Eragon looked at the remaining men, most of who were barely alive. "Yes, I think we stand a good chance." They smiled at each other before unsheathing their swords and rushing at the men, swords in the air, fist shaking.

* * *

Ané fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, she had wasted almost all of her energy holding that cyclone on for as long as she did, letting it vanish only when she knew the slavers numbers where hugely diminished. Pushing her weak body upright, she leaned against a nearby boulder, pushing strands of fiery red hair out of her face. She watched with grim fascination as the two 'captives' cut down the last men, one by one. _These guys are good… better than most. If The Group were still going, I'd recruit them. _She looked longingly on, then thought better of it, _most likely the Varden have them. Slavers would never sell the King's men._

Suddenly a powerful blow was dealt to her mind, breaking through the minor barriers she usually kept when she was unguarded. Weak after the large magic she had just produced, the blow sent her reeling into darkness, letting the misty bliss of unconsciousness overtake her.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh wiped the blood clean of their swords, letting the bloody rags drop to the ground carelessly. "That was easy, was it not?" Eragon grinned at Murtagh over the hilt of his sword, "uncanny how that cyclone came out of nowhere, pure luck it didn't chance upon our path."

"If we ever tire of this path in life, I think we'd make a good amount of gold in the cards business."

Just then, Saphira landed with a dull thud on the ground. Silently she walked up to Eragon, dropped a limp body at his feet without explanation and took off. _Going to the stream to cool off, catch up to me there._

_Ok… but what of this girl? You can't just leave her here without an explanation!_

_Oh yeah?_ She thought cheekily, _watch me!_

Eragon didn't have the heart to leave her, especially as she was still breathing. After repacking their belongings and tying Arya onto Saphira, Eragon relented and had her ride in front of him, his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame to ensure she didn't fall off.

By the time they caught up to Saphira it was nightfall, the added weight of Ané's body slowed them down fractionally. They found Saphira dozing in a clearing, emitting loud growling noises between each exhalation of air, which meant she was asleep. Eragon looked lovingly on at Saphira, like a father would to his only child, until he realized the girl was falling. She landed on the dirt, waking instantly.

"Oww, my head!" she stood up, swaying slightly and grabbed her head, where a steady flow of blood trickled down her face and onto her neck, she looked at it impassively, before turning to face Eragon and Murtagh. "What are you looking at? It's only blood!" They looked at each other, then back at her, only to result in staring open mouthed at the blood. Eragon was the first to look away… "Do you need help? I can get you rags to clean yourself off, and water… I'm sorry but I don't have any medicinal herbs to offer…" He shrugged helplessly and resumed his stare at the ground.

"It's ok, I think your elf over there needs more care and attention than I do… besides I must go, Winix will be worried…" She could feel Eragon's eyes boring into her back, knowing he was hesitant to let her go she said goodbye and made to the nearest tree. Before she could get there however Murtagh had grabbed onto her arm, pinning her to the ground. "Now, do you think that's really wise, Murtagh Son of.." Putting a hand to her lips he prevented her from finishing her sentence. "Yes I think it's quite wise!" he snapped, "how do you know who my father is?" Ané merely smiled knowingly and kicked him over her head and jumped up, "I think that, Murtagh, is a story for another time…" Turning around she collided with Eragon, sending her back on the ground. Sitting on her legs to prevent her from kicking him, he stared deeply into her eyes and was surprised to find among sadness, loss and betrayal, she was experiencing a sense of amusement. "Yes and I expect you want me to tell you how I know about the elf?"

"That would be quite nice."

"… and in exchange for that, you'd allow me my freedom?"

"That, I can't quite accomplish in good conscience."

Glaring at him with stony eyes, she pursed her lips. "Eragon son of Garrow get your butt off of me before I hurt you." Eragon looked at her with astonishment, then shook his head. "No." and gazed at her frail body, doubting with every fibre of his being that she could cause any one damage, Murtagh must have been a fluke.

"Fine," she grimaced, "Have it your way."

_Ané I'm coming. Don't move._

_It's ok Winnie, this fool can't cause me any harm._

_Yes but he has a dragon._

_So?_

_Their combined power could hurt you!_

_Fine…_

She sulked moodily, and folded her arms. "Now you are in for it… Winnie is coming."

Eragon looked at her with confusion. "Winnie? Who is Winnie?" In the background, he could hear Murtagh yelling. "Er.. Eragon… I think… _that_ is Winnie…" He was pointing shakily at something in the sky, and when Eragon turned to look, he gave a frightened yelp and immediately got off her.

In the sky was a large Silver dragon towering above them. It was a magnificent sight, its scales shone silver in the moonlight emitting a sort of glow, its spine had spikeswith adark blue colour to it and it's claws were of the same colour. The wings about the size of three large horses each were beating smoothly, each almost a blur in the night. This dragon, Winnie, was almost double the size Saphira was. It landed on the ground, quite delicately for one so large, without making a sound.

Eragon looked at Ané incredulously, "You can't be a rider! You don't have an _Gedway Ignasia _on your palm!"

"Who said I was her Rider?" Ané grunted, straightening herself up and brushing the accumulated dirt of her best tunic. Discreetly checking her undershirt so that noone besides herself and Winnie saw it, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found the Egg still there. "Well I just assumed…" He shrugged his shoulders unaware of the look that passed between Ané and the large dragon.

_Well who is your rider then, dragon? _Saphira was now awake.

_None. I am a free born, the last of my kind. _Ané rubbed her scales sympathetically, grimacing as the sharp edges sliced her palm.

_Then why come and save the girl? You are not bound to her, yet you share the same mental link Eragon and I do._

_I am bound to her, but not through magic, through friendship. As for the mental link, I cannot explain that to you._

_And why not?_

_Because it doesn't affect you, therefore you need not know. _Winnie's voice rang sharp, letting everyone hear their conversation.

"Well, I have to go, it's been nice." Ané nodded at the two, smiled at Saphira and grabbed a large, blue spike on Winix's left forearm.

_No._

Ané turned to face the large, sapphire dragon. "What?"

"_You can't go… join us. We are traveling to the Varden, they can use your help. I saw what you did with that cyclone, you have strong powers, you have the friendship of a dragon, won't you join the struggle against the Empire?" _

"I'd rather not. I… can't go to the Varden. Anyway, the King doesn't cause me any harm, so why should I cause him any?"

Eragon clenched his fists tightly, his eyes glazed with rage. "The King doesn't deserve to live… he causes everyone pain; kills hundreds each day… if you don't help us, who will?" Ané flipped her hair over her shoulder and swung herself onto Winnie's back, careful to avoid the spikes, "I told you… I can't go to the Varden."

"And… why… not?" he spat through clenched teeth.

For once since she'd been conscious Ané looked helpless, and all the sadness that Eragon had seen in her eyes seemed to break free in her soul and wash over her body, causing her to droop. She looked like a scared, little girl, although Eragon thought her to be about 15 or 16. "I just… can't ok?" She whispered. Winnie growled, stomping her feet and shaking her head, causing the horses, who were already frightened to death, to snort in fear, showing the whites of their eyes. "Look, you have power, others don't. If the people with power don't help the ones who haven't got anything to defend themselves with, what do you think will happen to them?" Eragon looked at her expectantly, "they will die." He answered his own question.

She sighed and wiped at a tear that had trickled down her face, "look I'll think about it. If I agree to helping you kill the King and whatever I'll find you. Don't you look for me!" Eragon nodded and accepted that this was the best he would get out of her. "Wait! What's your name?" Ané's shocking green eyes bored into Murtagh's dark brown, when she could detect no hidden motives she smiled, "Ané. My name is Ané." Winix growled and lifted her head to look at the sky before spreading her wings and taking off into the sky.

* * *

Murtagh stared after them for awhile before going to the horses and jumping onto his own. "What are you doing? Don't you want to set up camp?" Eragon had come over and was holding the reins to the horse. "No. I know that girl, she's trouble. We have to get going."

"What?" Eragon looked back at the place where Ané and Winix had been only moments before, he couldn't believe that Ané would be trouble. "How could you know that? I thought she seemed nice!" Murtagh shook his head impatiently, "Yes they all do. Let's go!"

"What do you mean, they all do? Who 'all' do?" Eragon's curiosity had been aroused.

"Think about it Eragon, did she look strong to you? Did she look powerful?" Saphira was watching them with mild, detached interest while Eragon shook his head slowly, "No…" he drew the word out.

"Exactly. Yet according to Saphira, she created that cyclone that killed the slavers, she knocked me to my feet when I was above her, _pinning_ her to the ground. Eragon, she's not normal… I don't even think she's human!"

Now Eragon was laughing, "Oh, and what would she be then? An elf?"

"Yes. Well, partly."

Eragon stopped laughing, "I was joking Murtagh."

_Murtagh is right Eragon. That girl was more powerful than she had any right to be, too powerful than any human could have been. _

Eragon looked from one to the other, sure this was still a joke. "She didn't have the pointed ears, she's not an elf!" Murtagh shook his head, his frustration building. "Not all elves have pointed ears Eragon, there is a special tribe that is famous for that. The _Nadräs _tribe live up in the mountains on the other side of Surda and they have rounded ears."

"So, what? You think she's an elf from the Nadräs Tribe?"

"Yes… but I think she's also something else… she seemed a lot more powerful than an elf could… but seeing as how I haven't met one, I don't know. I just have this feeling that there is something else about her…"

_We can leave in the morning if you like Murtagh, but you will sleep here tonight. No go to bed, both of you. It's getting late._

Both were tired, and were reluctant to disobey the dragon. Taking out their bedding they set it up and went to bed.

* * *

**Well? Like it? Got more reviews YAY! Thnx to Shay for reviewing:P im happy now :P**

**Oh in case you didn't know, Ané is pronounced "An-ay" lol byby hope you like this chap! **

**Xxx Angel**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**This Chapter is dedicated to OshayO for reviewing twice! Lol )) hope u like this chapter! Xxx Angel**

Chapter 4: Decisions

* * *

The next morning was drizzly and dull, draining Ané's energy. "Ugghh," She grunted and stretched her numb limbs that had frozen overnight with chill.

_I've noticed your mood seems attached to the weather… if you're feeling bad; weather like this, sad it rains, mad it storms, glad its sunny. _

_Yea so?_

_So what's bothering you now? _The large silver dragon motioned to the grey skies above with a flick of her tail. Ané smiled, loving that the Dragon had noticed her mood and the weather were connected; immediately the grey skies lessened, not completely but the sky was definatly easing up.

_Nothing Winix… well… it's just that what that guy, Eragon was it? Well what he said, about those with power helping those without… well it made sense… but I can't go to the Varden… _

_And why not, Angel? They'd accept you with open arms!_

_Not with what Anya did… they'd send a welcoming committee with their swords and spells to shoo me off the premises… _

_Well, they can certainly try! _Winix snorted angrily, sending miniature flames out of her nostrils, alighting a branch nearby. Ané immediately set it out with her mind without even paying the slightest attention. _Well yes, I'm not worried about the welcoming committee but I certainly don't want that experience! I'd rather Eragon respect me without seeing me surrounded by men with swords. Plus how do you think that will make him look? How will he help people then?_

_Eventually they'd realize you were not going to harm anyone._

_Yes after being in a dungeon for god knows how long and then letting them search my mind. Do you know how many lives would be at stake if they knew that! My whole Tribe! We went into hiding for a reason Winnie! _

Ané knew that Winix had nothing more to say, so she busied herself shining the egg. Polishing it lovingly, and gazing at her reflection with misery. Why did she have to be who she was? Why could she just be a normal person… Sighing she put the egg away and stood up decisively, "I'm going hunting… want anything?"

_No. I'd rather hunt for myself, I appreciate the food better._

Ané shrugged, thankful she didn't have to kill more than one creature. Stepping lightly, hardly making a noise, she entered the trees, fingers lightly brushing the bark of the wood. Her eyes sparkled joyfully as she gazed into the twilight of the forest scenery, _this is where I belong._ Sprinting lightly on her heel, Ané danced and listened to the wood's music, her body swaying in time to the beat. The chirping birds, the swaying trees, the wind in the leaves, animals cries to each other. _This is where I belong._ Replaying the words over and over in her mind, Ané grew dizzy until she could no longer feel the forest's mossy floor beneath her feet. She stayed like this for some time until her stomach brought her spiraling back down to earth. Blinking she surveyed the forest, now more lush and beautiful than before, groaning she clutched at her stomach, now growling with hunger. Kicking herself for her stupidity, Ané got up from her position on the floor and crept through the forest until she spotted two old rabbits, already near death.

Again Ané's eyes shone silver, and she casually stretched out her hand, letting dark shadows fly from her finger tips, hurtling at the poor Rabbits. _Sienthryl._ The word, dark and forbidding meaning death, came out of her rosy lips and killed the rabbits instantly. Picking up their limp forms she headed back to Winix, absentmindedly rubbing the bunnies ears.

_Took your time didn't you? Why is it that every time you enter that God forsaken bunch of trees, you insist on dancing and singing? Its not like the forest isn't green enough!_

_Not every time!_ Ané shrugged, lazily stretching in the now final sun's rays. _I wouldn't if I had the choice, but every full moon this feeling comes over me, it's like the forest wills me to dance… it's a long story, but when I dance I'm renewing the health and beauty of the forest I'm in._

Winix shook her great head. _I won't pretend to understand you elves. _

Ané smiled, glad she didn't have to go into her background too deeply, she began skinning the limp, white bundles, placing the fur and skin, along with the bones in a neat pile at the edge of camp. Then putting the meat together, she waved a hand over it, her eyes momentarily flashing, and as her hand swept over the meat, it slowly cooked, letting off a savoury scent. "You sure you don't want some Winnie? It smells great!" She tempted her.

_I'm sure, Angel._

With that Ané dug into her meal, eating ravenously.

* * *

After their ritual sparring, Eragon sat by the fire and contemplated whether he would ever meet Ané again. He had been thinking about her all day, not romantically, for he was still captivated by the elf's beauty, but he was curious about her. Curiosity also overwhelmed him the way Murtagh refused to talk about her, or anything to do with her, instead focusing his thoughts on the way how to get Eragon to the Varden based on Arya's memories. Eragon wondered how you could form a mental link with a dragon and not be it's rider, was that even possible? He looked over at Saphira, asleep next to the forest edge, her snoring shaking the ground. Turning his attention back to Murtagh, he quietly got up, "I'm going to sleep. Do you need anything of me?" When Murtagh shook his head, Eragon left him to go to his place beside Saphira, and immediately fell asleep, the last few days worry draining him of his peace of mind.

* * *

Murtagh watched Eragon doze off with worry lodged in the pit of his stomach, he knew that he had been thinking about Ané, his bond with Eragon was strong. He shook his head, sending his shaggy brown hair flying all over the place, lashing his cheeks. Ané was trouble, he knew that. Rare though her kind were, they seldom brought happiness. Murtagh remembered the last time he had met a Guardian…

**Flashback - Murtagh, 5 years old **

_He chewed on a piece of hard bread, letting saliva dribble out of his mouth onto his chin without any care for the presence he was in. Sitting on his mothers lap in the corner, he watched as his father sat in the right hand seat next to the King. The King's consultants were all seated liberally around the table, all men. The only woman was seated on the King's left. To the young Murtagh, she looked like an angel, with waist-length silver, flowing hair and pale, pale blue eyes that pierced his young gaze whenever she looked at him. Her face was oval, with angled eyebrows, high cheekbones and full lips, she had rounded ears, but Murtagh at his young age, knew she was not human. Murtagh watched as her long, elegant fingers rapped the table systematically, causing King Galbatorix to give her the occasional annoyed look. She was the only person Murtagh ever knew to hold her own against the King, and could annoy him without being killed on the spot. _

_She scared Murtagh. Although she looked like an angel she held unbelievable power to her command, and he could sense an ice cold venom flow through her, although he hadn't seen it for what it was then._

"_What is the latest news?" Galbatorix turned his attention to the woman. _

"_We cannot find the Egg or the bearer, but we suspect that at the moment it's currently being held in the Varden. As far as we know, it has not yet hatched." Her voice, silky smooth, caused Murtagh to cuddle deeper within the warm embrace of his mother, who wiped off his saliva and gave him a new piece of bread._

"_And what of this bearer?" Galbatorix snapped, obviously displeased at the results. _

"_I presume it is Arya, Queen Islanzadi's exiled daughter." _

"_Oh, and what makes you think that?" The King was in hysterics now, the theft of the egg and his inability at retrieving it caused him to have these outbreaks often now. _

"_Your majesty," The woman's voice grew colder, "with all due respect, you will not speak to me like this. You may be king, but you forget I am Guardian, therefore you will give me the respect I deserve or I shall go back to my country! I have gotten what you have asked of me and nothing less!"_

_The King sat down and fingered the crown placed at the top of his head. "You may be a Guardian Anya, but I am king. I have no reason to show you any respect, you are beneath me." Murtagh, who had not seen the warning signs in all present, was still enjoying his new piece of bread. _

_The woman stood up, silver hair swirling in a non-existant wind, eyes glowing red. "Then, if you are not going to show me the proper respect, you can consider our business together terminated!" Pushing her chair back angrily, it fell to the floor, the noise resounding against the spacious walls. Galbatorix calmly looked at her with his piercing green eyes, "sit down Anya, you're making a fool of yourself."_

"_I will not my _liege_," she sneered, "or have you forgotten my part in your rise to the thrown? I made you Galbatorix, don't ever forget that." She left the room, stopping only to take Murtagh's bread, now drenched in spit, throw it on the floor carelessly. Ignoring Murtagh's cries, she walked up to his mother, faces within inches of each other, "Your son will be a powerful man someday with riches and women aplenty. Until then, make sure his filth," she gestured towards his dribbling chin, "is taken care of." Anya left then, stepping on the bread on the way out._

**End Flashback**

"If Ané is anything like Anya, then the world is definatly in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Burying the bones of the two rabbits, she packed away the skins to use later on.

_Have you come to a decision?_

_On what?_

_On whether to find Eragon and join him with the Varden? _

_Not yet. _Ané sighed, nothing, it seemed, was ever simple. _I need to find out whether the rumors that Anya helped the King defeat the riders are true._

_How would you do that?_

_We need to leave the Beor Mountains and go back into the Empire. I have a family friend in Tierm, she goes by the name Angela.

* * *

_

**Sorry it took so long to update… my dad took me away for the weekend and before that I was just plain lazy… drops down on knees FORGIVEE MMEEE! By the Fanfiction Gods, by the Great Christopher Paolini FORGIVE MEE! bows down**

**Xxx Angel**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

High above the Hadarac Desert, Ané scanned the dunes behind her. She knew that there were people down below, sensing their minds and presence, but she didn't know where they were, only that they were there. _I can't find them! I know people are there, just not where they are!_

Winix laughed, a growling noise that showed her sharp teeth. _Most likely they are nomads and used to hiding in the cover of sands. _

_I should still be able to see them! _Flipping her hair in growing frustration, Ané scanned the sands again, tightening her grip on Winix's midnight blue spikes as she flipped impressively over in the air. _Cut that out! I'm trying to find the men!_

_How do you know they aren't women? _Winnie sneered, _besides, I can do what I want. In case you haven't noticed you're not my rider… and I'm bigger, older and generally more superiour than you are. _

Ané snorted, _a mere technicality. _

_Not in your case. _

The rest of the flight was spent in moody silence, Ané searching for the nomads, while Winix contemplated the new events, especially what would happen to Ané now that she no longer governed the Group.

As they landed for the night on the edge of the desert, Ané took out the Jade Egg, marveling at the little black veins dancing across it's smooth surface. "How can something so small, be so strong?" She wondered aloud.

_Strength doesn't rely on size, Angel. You, of all people should know that. You are the size of a 14 year old human girl, too skinny and weak to present much of a challenge when in combat, yet you took on two men, well one was not a man, but both were extremely strong for humans, and you won. To add to that you also hold a lot of magical power, so how can you think that size and strength are related?_

_I – I don't know… it's not like it's a constant thought, I don't normally assume things like that… but it just came to me… _Ané shrugged, then re-examined the egg. "What should I do with you now?"

_You could give it to the Varden…_

_Yea and say what? "I know you hate me and all my kind so I thought I'd make it up to you and give you this Dragon Egg?"_

_Well… it might work… _

_You know, for a 'wise' and 'powerful' Dragon, your intellect amazes me._

Winnie snorted, sending a ring of smoke around Ané. _As it should._

Rolling her eyes at the Dragons obliviousness, Ané put the egg away. "Maybe Angela will be able to help." Instead of going out to hunt again, she took out the two rabbit skins from her previous hunt. As they were still bloody and mangled, she repacked them instantly, wrinkling her nose at the imminent smell they gave off. "Yuck, remind me to find a lake or stream tomorrow… I need to wash those skins!"

_I have no idea what you're on about! I think they smell fantastic!_

_Ewww, they smell like raw meat… and not fresh either!_

_That's why they smell so good! _Winnie's tongue poked out from between her sparkling, sharp teeth.

"Winix if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're sticking your tongue out at me!"

Winix's only response was a flash of her teeth before laying down and curling up for the night, tucking her impressive tail around her in a very catlike way. _I'm going to sleep now. Good night Angel._

_Good night Winnie.

* * *

_

_Darkness surrounded her, drowning her in its blackened clouds. Around her, she could hear the screams of all of her loved ones. Faces appeared in the eternal night, their skin bloody and mangled each telling a story of their own, Ané reached out to them, desperate to give them some kind of help, or anything she could offer, but found that she couldn't move. Her limbs seemed unwilling to leave their place at her side, she found she couldn't control her body any more. Her legs filled with lead, her arms chained to her body by invisible rope. Ané squirmed to free herself, her vision filled with the souls of her loved ones, dead or dying. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she couldn't help but let them fall down her cheeks. _

_One by one they came, each bearing a token of their encounter with whoever was responsible for their death or torture. Her best friend from childhood limped up to her, eyes dead; without their usual spark of mischief. Blonde hair fell into her face, but she did nothing to remove it, all she did was sit, cross legged next to Ané, silently staring into the depths of darkness. Next was her love, supporting Ané's brother, they were old friends and to Ané it seemed right for them to be here together. Her love was badly beaten and she could see that most of his skin had unusual burn marks everywhere, but her brother was suffering far worse. She could see that he had lost a leg to his attacker, flesh completely torn down to the bone that was covered with blood. Ané couldn't tell if her loved ones could see her, for they made no move towards her, instead concentrating on their own. As each important man, woman or child to her came into view, they silently sat next to her; the only sign that they recognized her. _

_Ané whimpered in pain, both for her and her family. She couldn't move to help them, and they just sat there, crying out with pain, nursing their bloody wounds. Finally the coming people lessened, until only one person was left. He was unhurt, his perfect, tan skin unbroken._

_Eragon walked up to her, his muscles rippling in the eerie half-light. Faces only millimeters apart, she could smell his scent; he smelled of herbs and fresh bread. Ané pondered how he did not smell of sweat, odd in a traveling man's position. Her thoughts were broken as he opened his mouth to speak. "See this," he gestured with his hand, waving it over the wide expanse of injured people, "scores of people, your loved ones, are hurt. And why?" He grimaced, "Because you won't help them. You'd rather hide away from the world, rather than help the ones you love from pain." His tone, was harsh and unforgiving, she had never seen him this angry. Granted she hadn't known him that long._

_A tear ran down her cheek, "what can I do? The Varden won't accept me… I'm doing the best I can!" Her helplessness immediately turned to anger. _

"_Are you?" That simple question stopped her from exploding, "are you really, Ané?" He turned away from her, looking out over the expanse of injured. "Then why are they still suffering?" Eragon walked away, never looking back. She stared at his frame as it slowly faded into the darkness, then turned back to her family, only to find them gone, to find them replaced with a small girl, her back turned to Ané. It seemed that she was crying, sobbing into her green tunic, she looked no more than four or five years old._

_Suddenly, Ané found she could move, her arms and legs no longer bound to the earth. Ané stretched her limbs wearily before getting up to walk over to the girl. Her red-ish blonde hair was matted with dirt and sweat, and what little skin Ané could see from her back and her legs was covered with filth. Placing a hand on the child's shoulder, she knelt down to her level on the floor, so she could look into her tearstained emerald eyes. "What's wrong Sweetheart? Is everything ok?" The young girl shook her head, sending her hair flying out in all directions. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Blinking, the little girl shook her head again, slightly less vigorously this time. "No, I'm crying for my mommy."_

"_Why? What's wrong with your mommy? Is she hurt?"_

_Once again the child shook her head, but for once, she smiled; a big grin that cracked the layers of dirt surrounding her face. "No, my mommy isn't hurt, she's too strong for that." _

"_Well then, why are you crying?" Ané could find no obvious reason for this child's plight. Sniffling, the child sat up, sitting cross-legged across from Ané, in a way similar to the others. "Because mommy went to work for the Bad King… that's what CiCi said…" the girl looked down in doubt, playing with a strand of dirty hair. _

CiCi_… why did that name sounds so familiar? As if sensing Ané's confusion the girl smiled once more, showing unbelievably white teeth on such a filthy child. "CiCi is my nanny; she takes care of me when mommy isn't here." Ané nodded absently, still trying to place the name in her head. _

"_Anyway, I think my mommy is in trouble… the Bad King will make my mommy do bad things… she'll listen too… coz," the girl sniffed loudly, tears welling up in her eyes, "coz… my mommy likes power… she's always telling me how powerful I'll be one day, when I get bigger… and she likes clean too, if she saw me like this I'd be in big trouble…" Suddenly the girl got up, "I have to go get clean now, or when mommy gets back I'll be punished…" _

"_Wait!" For reason's unknown to her, Ané didn't want the child to go, she had so many questions for her, for example who was her mother? And why did the name CiCi seem so familiar? _

"_I can't, I have to be clean! I never know when mommy is coming…she could be at home now! … then I'd be in a lot of trouble!" The girl turned once more and began to jog away into the darkness. _

"_Wait! What's your name?" Ané didn't know why this was so important to her, but she _had_ to know… in case she ever needed to find the child again._

"_My name? My name is Ané…"

* * *

_

Sorry I'm a slow updater :( can u ever forgive me o faithful ones! bows down I'll try to update faster… :( mwuahahaaa just becuase i am completely insane i left you a cliffhanger... :D and i'm bored ... thanks to Kittie KittenofShadows> for keeping me company! lurve ya loads gurrl :P

xxx Angel

p.s. CiCi is sorta pronounced : see see (like in spanish si is yes, it would be yes, yes lol :D)


	6. Chapter 6: Angela

**This chapter is dedicated to OShayO and xo-midnight sun-ox … my most loyal reviewers! It is also dedicated to KittenofShadows and Captain Davy Jones my best fanfic friends!**

Chapter 6: Angela

Ané opened her eyes, blinking twice in the harsh sunlight. Sitting up, she experienced a sharp pain in her head, causing her to fall back down. She rubbed her head and slowly sat back up, looking around the landscape surrounding her. It was devoid of life, no animals, humans, plants or even Winnie was within her line of sight. Reaching out with her mind, she extended the tentacles of her consciousness as far as she could until she reached Winnie's presence.

_Winnie, where are you?_

_Hunting. We're close to the forest, and there's a stream nearby where deer and other animals come to drink. You wouldn't wake up this morning no matter what I tried, so I grew bored. _

_Since when do you hunt when you're bored?_

_Since I was hungry anyway._

_Fine. Will you stay at the stream and wait for me if I come?_

_Yes. The stream is located a mile and a half south of you, hurry up. _

Ané staggered upright, her legs buckled beneath her but she managed to control them. Looking up at the overhead sun she decided it must be around noon, and estimated her way south. As she walked she reflected her dream last night, debating whether in fact it was a dream or a premonition. In the end she couldn't decide and concluded she'd ask Eragon if he subconsciously sent her a warning when she saw him next. _But how would he know my loved ones? And what was up with that child? Was she really me?_

_You know I hate to intrude upon your thoughts Ané but maybe Angela will have the answers._

"Winnie!" Realizing she said this aloud she turned her mind to the large, silver dragon. _Winnie, you oversized, shiny lizard, you love intruding on my thoughts! … but you do have a point, maybe Angela can help._

_Just because I have scales and _resemble_ a lizard, does NOT infact mean I'm a LIZARD! I don't do that tongue thing; you know the one where they stick it out, like a snake._

Ané laughed at the thought of a powerful dragon like Winix doing that.

_Are you mocking me Ané? _

_No… I'm just laughing at you._

_Oh, is that all?_

_Uh-huh. _

_You are aware of the fact that I'm capable of eating you?_

_Oh yes, quite aware. _

_You just wait Ané, I'll have my revenge._

_I thought dragons were too superior for revenge._

_We are… but I'll make an exception for you._

_What an honour._

Ané broke off her conversation with Winix and stopped to rest for a few moments, leaning against a soft, moss covered tree for support. Her body was acting like she hadn't slept all night, but even during nightmares her body should have gotten some rest. Unfortunately, it felt like it hadn't, but she couldn't afford to stop and sleep now, barely being able to afford the rest she was taking at the moment.

Pushing off against the tree, she resumed her direction south, breaking into a slight jog, although every fiber of her being protested against it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time she reached Winix, Ané could barely breath properly. Completing the mile and a half in over 3 hours, she dropped her exhausted body at edge of the stream, next to Winix, wary to avoid rocks. However tired she may be, Ané was still alert, checking her surroundings for any people or wild animals, although she doubted whether Winix would be here if there was a slight chance of a human sighting.

Winnie looked up from where she sat, a half eaten deer hanging from her mouth, blood dripping on the rocks below, which flowed into the water causing it to turn red. Ané turned her nose up at the bloody site, making her way around Winix so she could drink upstream.

_Are you ready? We haven't made much progress today._

_I know… but I'm far too tired to carry on now. We'll have to make up for it tomorrow. _

_Why don't you just come on my back? I can fly to the edge of the forest, bordering with Tierm, and you can meet with your friend by tomorrow. But you'll have to create a shield, so humans don't see me. I'm quite comfortable being unknown to them for the moment. _

_I think I can do a shield. The spell is quite simple, I'll let you know when my power has waned to the extent that I can't perform my magic, that way there won't be any chance of being sited._

_Ok… well let's get going, no time to lose._

Ané groaned. _Winnie, can you tune down your perkyness, just for a bit?_

Climbing on to Winix's back was simple, her spikes were placed in the most fortunate places… smiling at the thought, she situated herself so she sat comfortably in the small of Winnie's back. Ané took in a deep breath, relaxing the whole of her body until she was so relaxed she almost fell asleep.

_Concentrate!_

"Sorry…" Ané grinned sheepishly, sitting up straight she searched her vocabulary until she found the proper phrase she wanted. "Vyrth si Skulblaka et î" **(A/N Hide my dragon and i)**. Immediately she could sense a shimmer around the edges of Winnie's form and when she looked down at her hands, they let off a silver lining, and it's outline grew fuzzy and blurred. "Ok Winix, we're hidden… let's go."

Spreading her wings to their full extent, Winix tensed her muscles ready to spring. Ané was flung into the air as the large dragon took to the air, landing roughly back into position. _You could've warned me that I would fly when you did… _Ané grumbling, fidgeting to get more comfortable, already her energy was a lot less than it had been. Simple as the spell was, Ané didn't have much energy to spare, and was already worrying how she'd last the rest of the day.

As if sensing her troubles, Ané felt an energy rush as Winnie donated some of her energy to her. _Here, I slept fine last night._

"Thanks, Win…"

Perking up, she sat up straighter and surveyed the wooden landscape below her, enjoying the nature. _No matter what race you look like, you are most definitely elf! You enjoy trees too much._ Winnie snorted as if to emphasize her point, sending large tufts of smoke back into Ané's face. Wearily she waved a hand to clear the air, "thanks… I think."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the edge of the forest in time for the sunset, and both gratefully enjoyed the view while they ate, courtesy of Winix's hunting skills. Twice Ané checked to ensure the Egg was still there, worried that it could have fallen out at any time.

_Tomorrow while you visit your friend, I'll scout the area, check no soldiers are close by and that those accursed Ra'zac aren't in the vincity._

_As you wish._

Ané put out the fire shortly after dinner and curled up next to Winix, comforted by the warmth emanating from her belly. "You know Winix," Ané murmured sleepily, "If this whole Dragon business doesn't work out, I think you'd make it big as a heater during winter."

Winnie didn't even have time to reply, because as she said it, Ané fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Once more, Ané found herself in the darkness of her previous dream, and once again she found she could not move her limbs. Sighing she resigned herself to waiting for the inevitable. The beginning was the exact replica of last night, however when it came down to where she'd meet the young Ané she found an adult. A woman. She took a step towards the woman, who turned and recognized her. The woman flipped her waist long shimmering hair, in a way similar to Ané, her transuculent skin standing out against the dark background. Smiling, she stepped a little closer to Ané, questioningly cocking her head. "Ané?"_

_All of a sudden, Ané grew shy, and for the first time in her life, she was truly afraid. Nodding silently, she averted her eyes from the woman's piercing gaze, somehow though, her milky blue eyes saw right through her. "So this how you turned out." Looking her up and down scrutinizing her look, finally she sighed. "Well, you definatly didn't get my hair, or my eyes." She flipped her hair once more, "Those you got from your father. However," She smiled, showing pointed canine teeth, "You got my skin… and I can tell you have my power." Clasping both hands revealed inch long, brick red nails, looking slightly menacing on such pale skin. _

"_Mother?" Ané couldn't believe her eyes, here was the woman who had disappeared so long ago. Now Ané was no longer afraid, all the rage, frustration and depression suddenly burst through her soul, like someone had broken a dam in her soul that had been blocking her emotions, keeping them in check. Her mother must have seen the fury in Ané's eyes, "Ané let me explain… I know the things you must have heard made you think awful things… the rumours…" Ané could see sadness in the woman's eyes, but that did nothing to abate her anger. Her mother sighed, "Listen to me, if I didn't co-operate they would have hurt you, killed your father… I had to." _

_Clenching her fists, Ané flipped her hair, momentarily looking like her mother, despite the difference in appearance. "Mother, we were in a different country. They couldn't possibly have harmed me, or father." She laughed, bitterness and rage etched in every decibel. "And you actually expect me to believe that, you, Guardian Supreme, or ex-Guardian Supreme I should say, couldn't defeat a couple humans? You must think I'm an imbecile! I'm not stupid mother… you could have protected us if you wished it."_

"_Fine, so I wanted the power that came along with the job… I considered it a bonus to the promises they made." _

"_No matter the consequences? No matter the innocent people that got killed?"_

_Her mother shrugged, carelessly flipping her hair once more. "I didn't know them. What do they mean to me?"_

_Ané's vision blurred with anger, tears once more welled at the corner of her eyes. "You are no longer my mother. I have renounced you."_

"_You cannot renounce me! I'm your mother!"_

"_Not anymore, to me, you are no longer Mother. I'll call you bye your proper name. Good-bye Anya."_

_With that Ané turned on her heal, walking away into the blackness, letting the cold steely tendrils lap against her warm skin. She walked for 20 minutes before she finally turned around. Satisfied that she could no longer see Anya, she lay on what appeared to be the ground and closed her eyes, trying to rest, or sleep; whatever she could to gain energy. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?"

Anéwoke to find two men in her clearing, with no trace of Winnie. The one closest to her, the one who had been talking, turned to the other, "Rowan, Rowan! She's up." His voice, deep and rhythmic lessened the dull ache that had built in the back of her head.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Rowan, it seemed his name was, tipped his scruffy hat in her general direction, "Sorry miss, we got reports of a young lady, that is yourself I presume, sleeping quietly in the forest. The reports included the fact that you could not be woken. Being members of the guard, it fell upon us to investigate the allegations." Rowan had short, cropped brown hair, clear blue eyes and acne on his forehead and on the edge of his bristling moustache. His partner had dirty blonde hair, with emerald green eyes and pearly white teeth.

"Hello miss, my name is Samuel, but people just call me Sam. My partner here, is called Rowan. Don't mind him, he's a stickler for the rules." She took his outstretched hand, and he nimbly pulled her to her feet, catching her as she stumbled. "You ok?"

"Yes, sorry for the worry," she nodded at Rowan, "but I was sick yesterday and my friend, who appears to have gone on, gave me a rather strong sleeping drought…" Lying was no problem for her, and these men, desperate for no trouble to happen on their watch, ate up her words like kittens with milk.

Sam nodded wisely, "you'd better watch out for that friend of yours… check all your belongings, make sure you have everything." Brushing his long fringe out of his eyes, Ané laughed, "Oh, don't worry about that, I came with nothing." She flashed him a dazzling smile, perfect teeth shining in the suns light.

"Nothing?"

Ané shook her head, hair flying in all directions.

"Well take this then, you can't go on without some sort of way to survive." Digging in his pockets, Sam handed her 5 crowns.

Anékissed him lightly on the cheek, "thank you Sam. I really appreciate it. Can you point me in the direction of Tierm?"

Sam blushed and pointed north-east. Giving him a loose hug, nodding at Rowan, she left the two and jogged towards the tall walls, stopping at the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" She gave the guard a false name, Laura, and told him she was visiting a friend, which was the truth anyway. After twenty minutes of arguing her safety and paying the guard two of her five crowns, she finally entered the gates of Tierm. Ané sighed comfortably at the site of a town so familiar to her. The streets of Tierm were crawling with people, and to Ané it looked as if the beggars of the street had not moved since her last visit.

She made her way through the crowded people and avoided the main streets, carefully winding her way through the empty alley ways. Fifteen minutes later she found herself standing outside Angela's shop, wearily deciding whether or not to enter now, or to get a drink first.

Deciding on the first choice, she slowly walked into the shop. Ané blinked in the dim light, letting her senses get used to it. "Yes? May I help you?" She laughed joyously at the welcomed voice.

"Angela, do you not recognize me!" Ané flipped her hair and Angela's form, and walked up to her giving her a warm embrace. Stepping back, she eyed Angela's shop, surveying all the new plants. "Ané?"

"So now you recognize me!" Ané laughed, fingering a fuzzy leaf on a nearby shelf.

"Actually it was when you flipped your hair that I knew it was you." Angela stepped behind the counter and bent down to retrieve one of her fallen papers.

"Ah yes, my trademark. No one does it in quite the same way."

"Yes. Quite."

"Angela I have a couple questions I need answering. Would you mind answering them for me? Now, maybe over a cup of hot tea?" She knew she had to be precise or she'd never get anywhere with Angela.

"What questions? No, I wouldn't mind, depending on the question. And yes, I'm free at the moment, although I'm out of tea, would coffee do?"

"Coffee would be great. Questions about the Varden, and Dragon history. Also I have something to show you. Preferably in solitude."

Angela looked at her expectantly, with her arms folded and her wild orange hair, she looked a site, it was all Ané could do not to laugh.

"Let's go then, Angela. Through this door?"

"Just like old times… yes through that door and to the left."

Xxxxxxxxx

**Sorry OShayO it's a bit later than I said… but my dad unexpectedly took us out. I'll be gone for the next few days, my dad's taking me to the Batang Ai Forest (he wants me to meet the Iban Tribes… that might give me a few ideas) so I'll be late updating… **

**About the way that her spell worked, it doesn't actually hide them, people can see them, but it doesn't register in their mind what they are seeing, it just like, "oh, look, a dragon… ooo something shiny over there, what is that? Oh, just a spoon, whatever." And they forget about it almost instantly. **

**Lol… yea…. Complicated… :P**

**Xxx Angel 33**


	7. Chapter 7: The Varden

**The Iban tribes were the coolest!! They still live in longhouses and the Headhunters still live! … But don't hunt heads anymore ( lol Anyway here's the next chap!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Varden

Ané told Angela about the last two weeks events, including the betrayal of Terrwin, and the loss of Erran. When she came to the part where Eragon came into the story, Angela held up a hand to silence her. "What did you say that boy's name was?"

"Eragon Garrows'son. Why?"

"He came into my shop awhile ago. Solembum talked to him. I gave him a prediction."

Ané blinked. This part was a surprise, but she shrugged it off. "Anything interesting in his future?" Angela nodded but did not move to tell her. "Will you tell me?"

Angela smiled, "No."

Accepting the answer, Ané continued with her story. It didn't occur to her to ask why Angela didn't seem surprised by the fact that Eragon was the Rider that the rumors flowed freely about. Then again, this _was_ Angela. She sipped her tea, letting the Jasmine flavour fill her mouth and relax her spirit. "May I see the Egg?" Angela looked curiously around Ané's form, before smiling once more. "It's not with you. Winix has it." Ané nodded, her mouth still filled with the Jasmine tea. "Well let's go! What are we waiting for?" Swishing the tea around her mouth with her tongue one last time, Ané swallowed and stood up, setting her cup down decisively. "Well then, come on."

* * *

Angela locked her shop with a key hanging from a chain that usually resided on her neck, and placed a sign on her door mentioning she'd be gone, and together they made their way to the Teirm Gates.

_Trouble. Soldiers stationed on all gates. They're after you, Eragon and Murtagh. Be careful._

_Got it… thanks for the warning._

Ané turned to Angela, careful to hide her face from a passing soldier. "Soldiers. They're after me, and the two I mentioned in my story." The only reaction to this was a curt nod, before Angela casually linked their arms in a friendly manner and set off in a different direction, not back to her shop, but to a bar; The Raven's Wing. They entered and went straight towards the Bar Maid, a greasy youth selling mead to old men, ignoring the catcalls she received from the regulars.

_Honestly, why do men think they can get woman that way?_ Ané rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Excuse me. Miss?" Ané forced her voice above those of the customers shouting their orders. The Bar Maid ignored her, tending to the regulars, so they waited for it to be their turn, but after 10 minutes of waiting, Angela got frustrated. Ané smiled at her friend's impatience as it was so familiar to her. "Excuse me but we have been waiting here longer than the man you are currently serving. If you don't come THIS instant I'll call the nearest level of authority and tell them you've been selling poisoned mead to my 12 year old daughter. I have a lot of respect in this town and I highly doubt they'd take _your_ word over mine." This was a blatant lie, but Angela convincingly spat out the word 'your' as if it was a contagious disease.

Finally they got her attention. "Yes, how may I help you?" The rough voice that came out of the youth was cool, and forcibly polite.

"We need the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, the bathroom is for _paying_ customers only." Ané could sense that the youth was hardly sorry at all, and was in fact enjoying herself.

Angela growled, glaring at the youth with such hostility it would tear a grown man down. Spotting some cakes on the other side of the bar, Ané smiled, "we'll take two cakes please." She set 1 crown on the table, before smiling once more. "We need the bathroom." The youth's demeanor changed instantly, smiling brightly, flashing slightly yellowed teeth, her mood changed. "Over in the corner." She motioned with a slight nod of her head. Turning back to Angela as the Bar Maid left, Ané whispered, "You stay here. I'll come and sit back in this same seat, and quietly whisper Solembum." Angela gave a nod of understanding, so Ané got up and pushed her way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was filled with the sharp tang of urine, mixed with sweat and beer. Ané wrinkled her nose on entering and looked around. In one corner there was a whole in the ground, the floor around it littered with grime and what appeared to be piss. In the next, there was a basin and a cracked mirror, filled with smudges and dirt. She strode over to the mirror and pondered how to change her appearance.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed and reached for the magic, taking comfort in it's familiar feel, she felt herself grow taller, her hair shorter. A slight prickling sensation on her chin told she now had a goatee, and a moustache. Ané opened her eyes, and held down a giggle that came unbidden in her throat. She wore a man's green tunic, with ankle-length brown leather boots. Her muscles bulged with power, and her Adam's apple bobbed in her throat. She no longer had the curvy figure of a woman, but a strong and masculine shape. No longer did she have blazing, fiery red hair, but shaggy brown hair, with a goatee to match, her jade green eyes were replaced with chocolate brown ones. Her sword remained the same at her side, the bindings growing to accommodate her new size. _Wow… if I was another person, I'd love me!_ Smirking at the thought, she closed her eyes and materialized a bow, with 20 arrows to go with it. "Now my look is complete." Her voice sounded deep and soothing, reminding her slightly of Eragon. Ané shook her head at this ridiculous notion and left the bathroom, walking back over to Angela. "Solembum. Let's go."

Angela's eyes grew wide with shock. "Ané?"

Ané shook her head. "No, dear, are you mocking your fiancée?!" Rolling her eyes at Angela's confused expression, she leaned in secretly, like a lover would to his partner, and whispered, her voice back to normal. "Angela! Snap out of it! We have to go! My name is Erran in case anyone asks, and we've been together for 3 years with an arranged marriage." Angela blinked once more, seemingly out of her fixation. "Come on darling," Ané's voice now masculine, "We need to be on our way." Ané slipped her hand into Angela's, linking their fingers to make it look natural, and guided her out of the bar, receiving an odd look from the Bar Maid.

Neither of them spoke until they were out of the city, and even then their conversations were short and brief, for fear of being over heard by a passing soldier. When they finally reached a clearing far enough away from Teirm that it didn't pose a liability to be overtaken by soldiers, they stopped. _Come. I'm here._ Ané sent Winnie a picture of the clearing they were in, sitting down on a nearby log to wait.

"Well Ané, no one can say you lack prowess and imagination. How did you even manage to do that? It looks so real!"

Ané laughed, deep and musical. "It's because it _is _real. It's not a spell; I actually turned myself into a man!" She laughed once more at Angela's facial expression, "It's not that hard. You just think about what you want to look like, and you turn into that." She paused thoughtfully before adding, "You can't always do that though, because it only works like this when you have great need of it, otherwise you'd never know what Guardians looked like."

Angela nodded soberly, "Yes, I get that part. Well… I think I've seen that before though."

"What?"

"Your look… I've seen it before… but where….?"

"I don't know, this just came to me."

Silence filled the clearing as they waited for Winix to arrive, the chill evening air causing them to shiver. When Winix finally arrived, she was heralded by angry bursts of, "took you long enough!" and "Oh, please take your time!" (**A/N sorry about that last line… it's an old habit me and my friends created **)

"We can't sleep here for the night. It's too close to Tierm… I'm worried they may start scouting soon." Angela nodded and they both clambered onto Winnie as she took off again, flying back the way they came, towards the desert.

* * *

They'd flown only for about an hour and the sun had long since set when they arrived at a clearing 3 miles west of the Hadarac. While Winix started the fire and Ané went gathering berries and herbs to eat (she didn't feel like hunting tonight), Angela examined the Emerald Egg and smiled. She could tell that the Egg was perfectly fine, and no harm had come to the baby dragon inside, both magically and physically. Although breaking the Egg is impossible, it is possible to harm the baby dragon through magical means, although you'd have to be amazingly strong to penetrate the magical defenses that were naturally there to protect the baby dragon. Angela glowed with pride at holding one of the last hopes of Alagaesia in her hands, before most people knew it existed.

A rustling bush signaled Ané's return, her arms bearing the results of her search; 5 long branches full of ripe blackberries and a fistful of aged blueberries. Raising her brow at the site of so much food, Angela was immediately skeptical, "How did you come by so many berries this close to the desert?" Ané laughed, her still masculine voice ringing through the leaves. "At first I found nothing, then I asked a rabbit where it went to eat and it led me to these." Ané sighed at Angela's lack of understanding, "it was hidden in a way no human could have found without help." Angela shrugged, still not understanding Ané's method of foraging. Setting down the fruit Ané motioned to the Egg with her hand, "So, what do you think I should do with it?"

Sighing, Angela set down the Egg. "As much as you don't want to, I think you should go to the Varden with this Egg. If Terrwin is working for Galbatorix we don't know how many more Eggs he acquired. You, Winix and this Egg could be the Varden's last hope." Ané bit her lip doubtfully, before seating herself near the fire, letting the flames lick her fingers playfully. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Terrwin would only have managed to get the Egg he was assigned to find… and maybe Erran's, but the other Eggs would be safe within the Vault. Only I have the power to unlock it, let alone locate it."

"We must assume that Terrwin managed to get Erran's Egg… so that's two more Eggs for the Empire. How many Eggs do you have in the Vault?"

"Five…" Ané was hesitant to release information after keeping it a secret for so long.

"Five?"

"Five. Well our missions don't always succeed. Believe it or not, Dragon Eggs are hard to come by! They are just a little _rare_!" Ané crossed her arms defensively, glaring over the flames at Angela.

"I'm not saying that's bad! It's just… I expected more."

"Yea? Well you try it… it's not so easy!"

"I'm sorry Ané. I didn't mean to impugn your capabilities."

"It's ok. I'm just tired that's all."

The silence that followed was spent eating, and setting up bedding. Angela was mildly surprised to see that instead of furs and skins, Ané used large leaves and small twigs as bedding, placing them in unique arrangements in a shallow hole the size of her body. "Why don't you want to go to the Varden?"

"Aside from the fact that to get _in_ the Varden, they'll need to read my mind?"

"Yes, aside from that."

"I'm afraid that what Anya did will have affected their hospitality. They'll no longer want my help, because they wouldn't be able to trust me."

"The Varden does not judge one, on their parents' behalf."

"The Varden's _leaders_ might not, but even they will find it hard. Anya was practically a forsworn, except without a dragon."

Angela nodded, aware that Ané was right. The Varden's leaders might give her a slight chance, but its people were less likely to, most of them had suffered a great deal as a result of Anya's betrayal. "Still, you must come to the Varden and say your part. With you, Galbatorix won't last long."

"They have Eragon."

"One man! And he doesn't have as much experience as either you or Galbatorix, although you are his age, he was late entering the magical realm, whereas you were born into it."

Ané sighed, she knew she should go to the Varden, but she didn't want them reading her mind and finding out the secrets of The Group. "I just don't want them to read my mind. They'd find out everything about us, and some things are secret for a reason. Our whole Group depends on privacy and secrecy, if people knew about us then they'd want the Eggs."

"Ok, I now have two questions. The first one being that isn't the Group shut down, what with the Terrwin betrayal?"

Ané shook her head, "Well, I thought we were… but I can't just stop. We were actually accomplishing something!"

"Ok…"

Ané let the silence hang for another moment. "Didn't you have another question for me?"

Angela frowned in confusion before smiling sheepishly. "I forgot."

"You forgot?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. The subject was dropped, and each resumed arranging their bedding.

_You really should go to the Varden._

_I know._

_Just telling you._

_Don't worry._

_I can't help it. _

_I know._

"Ané?" Breaking off her conversation with Winix, Ané got up and walked over to Angela, who was seated cross legged, staring absentmindedly into the fire.

"Yes?"

"What if I could get the Varden to… conveniently forget… to read your mind."

"You have that power?" _Who is Angela to tell the Varden's leaders to trust me so much?_

Angela nodded slightly. "Well… I have some favours owed… not to mention I could blackmail them. Without me, their healers would suffer… they don't know much, only the basics really. They _need _me." She grinned wickedly, her white teeth reflecting the flickering flames.

"But what if they insist on reading my mind? I'll be imprisoned, and that is worse than useless." The doubt crept into her mind, she knew Angela would try her hardest to get her in, but she couldn't rely on Angela's capabilities for people Ané had never met.

"Then you'll have to fight your way out with Winix. No one can best you, you'll just have to escape."

"I don't know."

"_Trust_ me, Ané. Besides… you have the Egg for leverage. Every man, woman and child within that place is dying to get their hands on one. _Use_ what you have."

Ané sighed. "Ok… But if this doesn't work out, I get 10 crowns worth of herbs from your shop for free!"

Angela grinned, "Deal."

_Winnie?_

_Yes, Angel?  
_

_We're going to the Varden._

Winix blew a ring of smoke that engulfed her. _Well don't sound as if you're going to a funeral! You'll love the Varden. _

_How do you know?_

_I don't._

_Oh thanks, that's so comforting. You just radiate knowledge._

Winix growled low in her throat, her teeth bared, smoke rising from her nostrils. Ané knew from experience that Winnie was laughing. _Oh haha Ané you're just so funny._

She stuck her tongue out at the large dragon, and went to her bedding. "Good Night Angela, Good night Winix."

"Good Night."

_Pleasant dreams.

* * *

_

It took them only three days to get to the Varden Entrance, with Angela's direction and Winix's speed they flew with speed and virility, often well into the night. As they stood outside of the large mountainside behind a raging waterfall, Ané began to experience doubt. _What if Angela didn't convince them and I will have to fight my way out. I'd never be allowed back into the Varden. I'd be a complete outcast._

_Don't worry. You're making me nervous. Think happy thoughts._

_Oh haha now who's the comedian?_

_That job is still reserved for your witty remarks._

_Oh wow, what an honour._

The great boulder doors slid open with excruciating slowness. Almost immediately Ané felt someone try to probe her mind. She deflected the probes with a flick of her consciousness, barely giving it much thought. "Angela, you better be right about this…"

"Relax; if worst comes to worst you get free herbs. Besides if you come off as tense they'll be tense, remember first impressions are the most memorable."

Ané stared at the short, dark haired woman, whose wild, curly hair was held back in a tight bun, with stray curls protruding from it. "Angela how in the world can you expect me to relax?" Any answer was lost though as the doors swung completely open, revealing a small army of men, armed to the teeth with weapons, a dozen or so dwarves, similarly armed, and at the head of this miniature army was one man, his bald head gleaming in the sunlight, and a dwarf. They obviously knew Angela for the miniature army relaxed, and the dwarf grinned, "Angela! Welcome, we were hoping you'd come soon we have a bit of trouble finding the right herbs…" A snort from the man brought his attention to Ané and, seconds later, Winix. Ané nervously watched as the dwarf's eyes narrowed, and more probing ensued.

"Hello Orik." Angela paused to nod curtly at the bald man, before continuing, "this is my old friend Ané." She gestured towards Ané who grinned sheepishly at the dwarf.

"A new Rider?"

Deciding it was time to speak for herself, Ané cleared her throat. "Actually, no, I'm not a Rider, Winix and I are just friends." _Don't reveal too much too fast Ané. I don't trust the man, he has a certain smell about him._

_Ok. He is kind of creepy, watch how he eyes you, he's not scared._

Winix snorted, and a couple men raised their weapons. _He should be scared. I'll give him something to whimper about. _She laughed and the dwarves raised their own weapons.

"You're going to have to explain this to our leader, enter." This was the first the bald man had said, and Ané shuddered at the sound of his voice; it reminded her of a slug; slimy and repulsive. As they entered, Angela linked her arm with Ané so the soldiers could not separate them through force, and the dwarf noticed this.

"She's not coming any farther than this until we can see if she's dangerous. Ajihad's orders, and Hrothgars'."

Ané eyed the now shut doors, and began to edge Angela closer to Winix in case the need arose. "My mind will be no man's book. I will not allow people to read my thoughts at their will, I'm sorry but you won't have that luxury with me." She kept her tone firm and decisive, not allowing anyone to mistake her as weak or flexible; she was not backing down.

Orik looked indecisive but the balding man stepped forward, "then you won't enter the Varden." She could see rage behind his eyes, and the need to dominate emanated from his consciousness, any dislike of him she previously had intensified at that moment.

"Oh, I think I will." Ané's voice was low and calculating, sounding much like a cats'.

"And why is that exactly? You admitted it yourself, you are no Rider and therefore of no importance or need to us."

Ané laughed, "Do you really believe that? Do you think Winix will allow anyone else to treat her as I do? I'm as close to being her Rider as anyone ever will. Besides, I have something you desperately want."

"We have a Rider. Do not need another."

"Liar." She hissed, "You need one very badly."

Before things could escalate between the man and Ané, Orik stepped in. "You mentioned you have something we need desperately? Do you mean yourself and your Dragon?"

"No."

"Then what? We have gold and are able to acquire food and supplies and such."

Ané looked at Winix. _Should I risk telling them?_

_Yes, and don't forget about the Vault._

Ané hesitated, _the Vault?_

_Yes._

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I have access to Dragon Eggs." Since her eyes were closed, she never saw the skeptical glance between the two leaders, or the shocked expression on many of the dwarves and men's faces, all she heard was Winix's low growl; a rumble that shook the high marble walls and the blue lanterns that hung magikly on the walls. Ané opened her eyes, "that is all I will tell you as long as he," Ané jerked her head in the direction of the bald man, "is around. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him… physically speaking of course."

The men exchanged glances once more, then Orik stepped forward as the bald man suddenly quieted and his eyes glazed over; he was communicating with someone. "We need to consult with our leaders, this is too big for us alone; especially since you refuse to have your mind examined. You may stay here for tonight, and tomorrow we'll bring you to the leader of the Varden. Someone will bring you some food." With that, the men moved out to a side-door, the last one to leave was the bald man, who strode over to Angela before leaving.

"So, witch. Have you thought of our proposal?"

"Which one? You fools have so many…" Ané smirked, Angela obviously hated the man just as much as she did.

"The one about joining Du Vrangr Gata. We'll help you with your magic, and you ours. I know you can perform magic and that you speak the Old Language, so it's a win-win situation." The man leered down on her, his face insolent.

"I have thought about your offer, and I refuse. I do not need your help to expand my vocabulary, and even if I did want to, I would not turn to you for help."

Slowly, the man's face turned to anger, his previously pale face was reddening and his fists were balled. "As you wish, witch. I am instructed to show you to your rooms, otherwise I'd leave you here with the criminals."

Roaring Winix rushed the man, catching the back of his tunic with one, large, blue claw. She lifted him high until he was level with the ceiling and snarled, showing rows of sharp pearly white teeth. Ané laughed, "do it." Lowering her large head underneath the man, she opened her mouth; almost the size of a small pool and dropped him, so he was falling fast into Winix's teeth. From behind her Ané could hear Angela chuckling, then she raised her hand and the man ceased to fall, and so he hung suspended, a meter above Winix. "Now, what were you calling us again? You don't seem that important to the Varden, I'm sure you won't even go unnoticed." She let him fall once more, then with a flick of her hand, she sent him flying away into the wall above the side door. Angela silently walked over to him, and nudged him contemptuously with her toe, "Get up. That's what you deserve for insulting an elf, and a dragon. You should be punished harder, and under any other circumstances you would have had more than a mere fright." She watched as he rose, his head bleeding, "You will not direct me to my rooms as I am staying with Ané and Winix. Now leave." Dumbly, he nodded and staggered out of the chamber; a clicking noise telling them he had locked it.

Angela walked back to them, rubbing her temples. "Those two are a head ache, keep away from them if possible."

Astonished, Ané shook her head, "there are _two _of them?!" Angela grimaced and nodded. "Isn't it enough that God inflicted _one_ of them upon us?!"

"Obviously not…"

They sat down, both Angela and Ané leaning their heads against Winnie's great torso, sighing as the month's traveling took its' toll on their weary bodies. "We'd better rest, whenever we meet Ajihad we'll need to be fresh, the Varden is full of half-truths and whole lies. People will try to deceive you to get their own way."

"I'll have to watch out for that, but don't worry, if they manage to deceive me, they'll be lucky to even get Winix to think about their plot. We have each other to back the other up."

"Good, never forget that. Your bond is eternal, rely on it."

With that the conversation went into a lull, and Ané let herself succumb to sleeps tempting call.

**Sorry its taken me two months to update but I've moved to South Africa (by the way, IT IS HOT down here, and it's December. The seasons have switched!!) and didn't have internet until today… ( I'm sorry ( can you forgive me?!**

**I made it long for you guys so you won't be mad. **

**Xxx DayDreamin' Angel xxX**


	8. Chapter 8: Family History

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed for reviewing (duh) lol and not forgetting about me!! I'm really sorry but I just didn't get internet!! Never rely on Johannesburg businessmen as they are INEFFICIENT! I had to suffer without connection to any of my friends for 3 MONTHS!!!!!! **

**Thank you for letting me rant, I needed that. ) On to the next chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Elemir for makin me smile lol

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Family History

It had been nearly two days without connection or sight of any of the Varden members, no matter how low their position. Food was delivered by unseen servants; it was there when they awoke, enough to last them the whole day if carefully planned through, and taken away at the same time of deliverance the next day. Angela, for her part, had remained calm, providing entertainment and friendship to both her companions. It was Angela who comforted the fretting Ané during the nights as both her and Winix tried to talk some sense into her. Ané's belief was that the Varden were devising some form of new punishment for them all and she hadn't stopped her uncharacteristic panic since the idea formed in her mind.

"What if they're planning on roasting Winix, and eating her meat… I wonder what dragon mean would taste like…" Winix growled low in her throat, a deep rumble that vibrated through Ané and Angela, _they could try and roast me_, she bared her sharp, white teeth, _but they wouldn't get far!_

"Dragon meat is salty, with a bit of a kick to it… last I had it, I nearly had my throat burned out." Angela cut in, staring out into the far corner of the room; eyes blank.

"How would you – never mind, what if they kill Winix and have **me** eat her? That would be my punishment… I could never do that, what if I refused? What would they do to me then? I could…"

As Ané continued her ranting, Angela thought of a way to distract her. This was unlike Ané, who was usually so sure of herself and abilities, and she didn't like the way captivity was making her behave. "So Ané, is Ellsemera your hometown, or is Osilon? I can't remember which one it was…" it was an act of desperation, and Angela was hoping that this would take Ané's mind off eating Winix's flesh as form of punishment.

It worked, Ané stopped ranting and thought for a moment. "It is neither. My hometown is Nardé, it is a small town, not on any map, but it may, on occasion, be on an elven one. It is on the west of Surda, near the border."

"I didn't realize elves had traveled to Surda. How did they manage to travel so far?" Angela hadn't heard of this ever occurring before, even with her vast knowledge of elven culture.

Ané sighed, "it's a long story." _And one I don't care to repeat._

"We have nothing but time here."

_Tell her Ané, there is no reason not to, and she is right, there is nothing else to do here but sit and wait. Your hesitancy is one without reason._

Sensing she was outnumbered, Ané heaved a deep sigh, and turned her face away from the pair of them. "One thousand, thousand years ago, there was a blood feud. As you know it was quite uncommon for elves' to initiate such a thing as it is a mainly human/dwarven thing to do, but this was an unusual fued by any standards as well. It was between my family and the Queen's.

"It started with the wife of my ancestor's son. She was a woman who got around, if you understand my meaning, before she met her husband, and once she got married, she didn't like to only have one lover; her husband. At this time, they lived in Ellsemera, near Tiladari Hall. The woman was called Kiera if I remember correctly, and her husband was Mirko. Mirko was one of the King's royal guardsman, he was one of great loyalty, and although Kiera had no job, thereby having no status, he loved her greatly. At home she grew bored and irritable, and when offered a job as decorator in the King's palace, she jumped at the chance to leave home during the day, for she had no children or means to occupy herself with.

"Before long, she found herself decorating the King and Queen's private rooms. I don't know how it started, but it wasn't long before she became the King's mistress. It went on for quite a while before the Queen got back early from town and caught them in the process; I don't know if she suspected anything and that's why she came home unexpectedly or if her intuition was tweaked or if it was mere coincidence, but the point is they got caught. From what I heard, the Queen flew into a terrible rage and nearly killed her husband; only managing to put him into a comatose state. Kiera was sentenced to death by being placed into a vat of burning oil, then having it set alight. An ancient form of punishment, even then, but it was quite painful and I'm sure the Queen wanted her to die in extreme misery.

"Naturally Mirko was so depressed by his wife's adultery (for at the time, elves still performed matrimony), and now her death sentence. Although he was saddened, he found he still loved her greatly, no matter what she had done, and he stood by her. When he found there was no way around her sentence he enlisted the help of his dearest friends, and both their families, and together they managed to free her from the dungeon and escape into Du Weldenvarden. Between them they had managed to kill two elves, a large number for a simple rescue party, especially when they weren't intending to kill. By the next day they had warrior elves hunting them, some of Mirko's old friends were there as well, but even with the elves after them the managed to elude them.

"Knowing they couldn't stay anywhere near Du Weldenvarden, they headed towards Surda, and there they managed to set up Nardé. Over the years, being away from Ellsemera for so long, changed their features, an elf from Nardé has rounded ears and more rugged features, but despite these rumours, we have NEVER mated with a human. We are pure elven."

There was silence as everyone reflected on their thoughts, the only sound was Winix's deep, rumbling breathing.

"Do you still consider yourself an elf? Does everyone still consider themselves elven?" Angela's voice was soft, as if disbelieving. Ané smiled, the smile never reaching farther than her rosy lips.

"No. We call ourselves Phoenix, and our elite warriors are called The Guardians. I joined the Guardians when I was 10, never been done before, but neither had a 10 year old ever completed the course." Ané laughed; a sound devoid of any actual emotion, "it was a joke. I had begged them to let me try, and imagine their surprise when I had actually completed it."

_You must have been an excellent warrior._

"Growing up with an elder brother, he himself a Guardian, you tend to pick up things."

Another silence ensued this time, longer though as Ané had given her companions enough to consider.

Angela sat on the marble floor, her back against Winix. She took comfort from the cool of the floor, and the gentle heat of Winix's belly. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, for one how did living away from their place of birth affect the … Phoenix? How did they differ from elves? And did they truly differ, or is it just some conceived fancy?

"What difference is there between Phoenix and Elves? How could they be truly different?" Angela's voice cut through the silence for the second time as easily as a knife through butter. Ané thought about her answer for a moment before she replied, had they truly changed into a new race?

"Besides the rounded ears, Phoenix are more war-like while Elves' sing epic love songs and dance and are festive, I guess it comes from being exiled." She thought for a moment then… "Phoenix are warrior people with no war, just as Elves are performers for no audience. We are both the same if you look at it that way."

"But there is a war! People are dying everyday! Galbatorix is killing us…" Angela flew into a passionate discussion over the politics of the Empire, and Ané only half managed to listen to it all, and that was only out of politeness to her friend. Eventually Ané grew tired of this topic and interrupted her.

"Ok, ok, after I'm done with the important stuff here, and we have free time, I'll go to the Phoenix and ask if they'll send troops to aid the Varden. Happy?" _will you now shut up!?_

"Yes, I am happy."

Ané sighed, "Good. I wonder how long it will take them to remember we're here, for surely they've forgotten us."

At this comment Angela burst out laughing until tears formed in the corner of her eyes, wild dark curls flying everywhere. Ané was indignant at first, and couldn't see what Angela was laughing at, but eventually got tired of it all and joined in the laughter. The sounds of their merriment echoing all along the vast, empty hall. As the last sounds of their laughter faded from their minds, a slow rasping sound began; slow and random, but eventually it grew louder and began a steady, almost monotonous scrape; like stone being dragged against stone.

It was Winix who placed it first, and when she did she gave a magnificent roar which only Ané recognized as a challenge, and directed the two humans behind her immense body. The doors to Farthen Dur where opening.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last… actually it's a lot shorter than the last! It's just an explanation chapter… people wanted to know how elves had gotten all the way to Surda and I needed to explain the Guardian things, and everything… so that's what that chapter was all about… **

**I'll try and update soon!**

**xXx Angel**


	9. Chapter 9: Ajihad

Chapter 9 – Ajihad

The doors creaked open with excruciating slowness, stone scraped against stone, as if there was some invisible force pushing against it. Even though it was obviously well used, or at least partially well used, it seemed to take forever to open, as if it hadn't been opened in centuries.

_It wasn't doing this when that bastard left us yesterday._

_I agree; it must have been spelled to ensure we stayed in this chamber._

Ané concentrated on the door and to her surprise located numerous small spells layered over one another, made detectable only if she looked for it. The layers of spells held the power to lock and hold, to bind and deceive only to be withdrawn by certain people or a certain person, and it was giving way now with obvious reluctance. The person unlocking the spells must have just the bare minimum of skills for it to unlock, and Ané was sure this was only one person opening the door, with several other people behind them. As a current of air swept in from the now half open door; to which they still could not see any sign of life behind, only the darkness, Ané glanced at a nearby blue lantern as it flickered briefly, although she could tell it was spelled and not created with real fire.

Her account proved true as the door groaned and opened with a final testimonial to it's unwilling movement and a lone man stepped into the hall, the dim light flickering over his bald head. The man was closely followed by a miniature army of 15 men, their bows pointing at the two women even though they were still behind Winix's large, scaly leg. Two of the men showed their fear openly by shaking and breaking into sweat, although Ané could sense the fear in all the men and she knew Winix could smell it by the way she flexed her claws provocatively.

_I wonder what they'd do if I just ate one of those men. I can just taste their fear… it's so… tempting. _Winix smiled with obvious delight at the prospect of eating a warrior.

_Winnie! You can't eat them! … well the bald one maybe, he isn't the same as the one we encountered before, he must be cowering somewhere… I knew he wasn't worth our time. This one must be his brother, although he doesn't look any better than the other one._

_Can I eat him then?_

_He looks like he'd taste like camel droppings… go ahead, try it._

_Fine, I won't eat them. _Winix snorted, sending a small jet of grey, phosphorus smoke in the direction of the army men, three of whom turned and fled into the dark tunnels. _Can I at least nibble on one?! Please!_

_Winix! _Although she was half exasperated with her large companion, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the dragon taking a large bite out of one of her captors. _Maybe later… _she mused, a large smirk on her face as the twin began speaking.

"As much as I think this is a mistake, Ajihad still wishes to speak with you." The bald man held his head high, with obvious disdain of everyone in the room but himself.

"Well then it's a good thing Ajihad doesn't pay you to think, isn't it?" Ané retorted, her eyes changing colour from green to opalescent in her fury.

"Ajihad doesn't pay me at all, I work here of my own free will, for the good of the cause." The man blinked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was then that Angela decided to speak up.

"He may not pay you with crowns, but if my memory serves me correctly, and it usually does on important matters, then is it correct that you and that slime you call a brother received the same treatment as an Elf Lord would? And that you seldom sit out on a session of counseling between Ajihad and the Council of Elders? And correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you stay in the same halls as Ajihad and Nasuada? You're correct, Ajihad doesn't pay you, but he sure as hell gives you enough freedom to live like royalty." Angela bit back the rest of her comment, fearing she'd go overboard and say something that could get Ané and Winix in further trouble. Glancing at her friend, Ané sensed that Angela had more to say, but refrained from doing so, and was quite proud of her friends uncommon sense of mind.

The Twin chose to ignore this remark, and continued speaking as if he had never stopped. "Since the last time we tried to probe your mind we failed, we decided that we would take you to our leader and he would see to your punishment as he saw fit." Ané smiled as he so conveniently forgot to mention it was his own brother who had failed so dismally. "You will lay out any weapons you may have on your body in a neat line on the ground, and if you so choose not to do so, my men will kill you instantly." _I doubt his 'men' could kill a blind lamb at the moment._ "You will also lay out anything you may carry with you as luggage neatly in a line with your weapons, packs count as do saddle bags. Again, if you refuse to comply my men will kill you."

Winix growled at the man, and when he refused to flinch she bared her teeth, softly flecking him with saliva which he wiped with his sleeve in a most undignified manner that was filled with disgust. Ané even thought she heard him mutter 'disgusting creatures' and it was only when Winix had him pinned under large claw that she knew that she had heard correct. The men surrounding him jumped back in alarm, but Ané knew that they were silently egging Winix on; they obviously didn't have much love for their commander either, and Ané couldn't blame them. Suddenly Winix's voice rang throughout everyone's mind, voice filled with contempt and hatred for the man underneath her claws.

_What was it you called me?_ Her voice dangerously low and calm. _I could kill you right this moment, and I doubt anyone would care… must I teach you the same lesson I taught your brother? I wouldn't even hesitate to kill you. _And to prove her point, she pressed down on his chest until his face turned purple and a cracking noise ensued. Alarmed, Ané put a hand on Winix's leg.

"Winnie, he's not even worth it."

Winix growled low once more, before letting her tongue roam her teeth for all to see. _Next time, I'll eat you. _Smiling, she showed off her rows of sharp teeth, long and fierce enough to be a Kull's weapon of choice. She let go of the man and watched with satisfaction as he limped over to the door, at least two of his ribs broken.

"Bring them here, they will be punished for this. Ajihad will make sure of that." He whimpered, his breathing laboured. "Surround them and take them to his office, I'll be there after I visit the healers." He then left on the only horse, his cried echoing throughout the tunnel.

Ané glanced at the men around her and was surprised to see that many of them had large grins spread across their faces. Slowly, as one, they all began to clap, with one or two soldiers cheering. Angela came up to her and slid an arm through hers, "I think you just won the respect of the Varden's people. There will be celebrations tonight." Ané laughed as they were led through into the tunnel, and the darkness engulfed their bodies.

Xxx

It felt like hours as they walked towards the Varden, she could tell that horses often walked through here as she could see their prints on the soil below, but none had passed this way recently other than the one the Twin had come and left on.

_Another Dragon has passed this way… maybe a month before._

_Must be Saphira._

_If it is her, she's changed. It smells like her… but different. _Ané heard the hesitancy in her voice. _I don't know how to explain it… _

_I'm sure it is nothing except the fact that she is older now… maybe she is nearing the time of her Flame. _(A/N that's what I'm calling it when Dragon's first breathe fire… like puberty for dragons P)

Winix nodded her head sagely, _that must be it._

Their conversation was cut off by a light at the end of the tunnel and Angela's voice from somewhere to Ané's right, "we'll reach the end of the tunnel in about 20 minutes… there's going to be a lot of humans and dwarves there, and many will be watching your every move, none of them mean you any physical harm, so try not to panic."

Ané gave a sniff of disdain, "I never panic!"

"If you never panic, what do you call what you were doing back in the chamber?" Angela put on a look of mock terror and imitated Ané's voice, "what if they make me eat my beloved dragon? Oh whatever shall I do now?!" A few of the guards began to chuckle until Ané glared disapprovingly at them, and from behind them she could hear Winix's dragony laugh.

_Shut up!_

_I didn't say anything… _Ané knew that the dragon was now trying to control her laughter.

_You were thinking it. _"I never said, 'oh whatever shall I do now!' I'm not a damsel in distress! _And_ I would never say 'my beloved dragon' so _there_!"

Silence ensued the rest of the way, and with Ané in a bad mood the atmosphere grew oppressive. By the time they reached the end of the tunnel, everyone seemed glad to get out of the endless darkness and silence; it also meant that they had almost reached their destination. As they entered the light, a voice from amid the ranks of soldiers behind them whispered in Ané's ear, "if you wish to ride your dragon, now is the time to do so."

To this, she merely shook her head. "No, I'm not her Rider, but her friend. My place is on the ground, at her side." Since it seemed as if noone was listening, she shrugged her shoulders and moved forward into the light, head held high.

* * *

For a moment they were all blinded, and all Ané heard was the momentous roar of applause, then, she could see them. They all stood crowded on either side of a paved road, dwarves and humans alike. It was mainly human adults, but a few women carried small frail infants on their hips. All the humans looked weary and unkempt, with sunken eyes and a haunted look.

_They've all seen misery and poverty in their lives. Eragon was right, we do need to help. _Winix didn't reply to Ané's comment, but merely sent her the image of them fighting, airborne with Eragon and Saphira by their sides. For some unknown reason, it warmed her to think of Eragon and Saphira again, and she was glad she came, if only to see them. Ané glanced through the crowd around her as she walked through them and saw that not all of the dwarves were happy, some had folded their arms across their chests, with disgruntled expressions across their faces, but none openly showed contempt. She felt as if she were parting water, or halving a large boulder as she walked were she could only imagine was Ajihad's office. For a moment, she felt panic blossom up in her chest and constrict her lungs so she couldn't breathe but then a fierce roar cut through the air and applause, and Ané knew it wasn't Winix's. Looking up she saw a large blue Dragon, scales glinting in the light, sending reflections everywhere. Saphira. She couldn't see him, but she knew Eragon was on her back somewhere and it was only when Saphira had landed that he showed himself.

His hair had grown longer within that short time period and his features more worn. It was obvious that he had trained physically, for his body was now hard and muscular, and stripped of any baby fat. At the moment his chocolate brown eyes gleamed with joy, and a mischievous grin was planted on his lower jaw, and when he looked at her, one eyebrow raised, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You came." It wasn't a question. _Has his voice gotten deeper?_

Winix laughed, but Ané wasn't sure if it was at her or just the pleasure of being in the company of another Dragon. _In a month? Doubtfully. Why? Does it please you?_

_Shut up Winnie._ She scowled and Eragon mistook this for something he did, laughing she corrected him and told him it was just Winix being Winix, at which he laughed heartedly. Ané instinctively turned to Angela so she could share this moment with her friend, but to her surprise Angela had disappeared. Frowning she did a complete circle to make sure she really wasn't there before she felt strong arms hold her down, which she shrugged out of and turned to find Eragon backing away.

"What's wrong?" His voice, filled with concern, did nothing to soothe her worry over Angela.

"She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

_Ané don't push it, she left on purpose, and if she didn't want him to see her there was a reason behind it. Leave it, we need to move on, the soldiers are getting impatient._

"Ané, who's gone?" Eragon was puzzled, and giving her an odd look.

She shrugged it off, "nevermind, she'll turn up. I need to get to Ajihad."

"That's why I'm here, to escort you there. You need someone there who's on your side, you don't want the Twins to have all the say; even if Ajihad is fair." He nodded and turned towards a large building, the one where presumably Ajihad was, motioning for her to walk with him. Ané complied and together made their way along the crowds.

* * *

Ané could tell that a lot of people had relaxed more since Eragon came into view, and by the time she reached the entrance to the building she had too. As they waited for the guards to announce them, Ané stared at the archway and marveled at the designs etched along it. She could feel power in the stone above her and knew that this was an appropriate office of the Varden's leader. When the guard came back to let them inside, Eragon had to shake her slightly to wake her out of her reverie.

_Winnie… _Ané did nothing to mask the air of apprehension in her mind.

_Don't be nervous. I'm here, as is Eragon and Saphira. _

_I know. _She sent her an image of happiness and love before severing the link.

* * *

Ajihad wasn't the man Ané expected him to be. His bald head and midnight black skin held a different kind of power and although he was reaching an age of retirement he was still a warrior. For that alone, she respected him. When he dismissed the guards and his guests were seated he sat in his chair, body pressed against the table, hands together; fingers intertwined. Ajihad was silent for a moment, as if contemplating how best to deal with the situation.

"You two have caused me a great deal of trouble. First you show up on our doorstep, refusing to administer to a mind probe. Then you nearly kill one my advisers, and if my sources are correct, you have tried to kill my other one as well; his brother." He took a deep breath to calm himself, "The only reason I haven't imprisoned you is because I need to hear your sides of the story… and because you have a Dragon as your companion, which we need so desperately and can't afford to anger you. So I need to understand this, what made you so angry as to try and murder my associates?"

_Tell him the truth._

_And say what? You're 'associates' are the scum of the earth and they tried to force me to do a mind probe and insulted my Dragon… oh and by the way she thinks they smell funny. What's he going to say, I'll make sure they wash? _

_Well if you must put it so bluntly._

"I tried to… kill your first man because he insulted us and tried to force me into cooperation, and no man has every tried that and lived before. I did him a favour by letting him live. Winix tried to kill your second twin because he insulted her, and that is just suicide, you insult a Dragon, you expect to die."

Saphira and Winix both nodded their consent to this statement.

"They deserved what they got." Ané concluded, her voice shaky. She turned to Eragon and he put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"So it seems both those points were conveniently forgotten in their stories… regardless of this though, you must be punished. And you must have your minds examined to prove you are trustworthy, I hope you understand."

"I understand, and yet I hope _you_ understand as well that I must refuse to a mind probe, my mind is my last safe haven and i refuse to abandon it to the likes of them… but that I'll accept what punishment I get… as long as it's fair for the situation."

Ajihad nodded, a sad, far away look in his eyes. "well then, if there is nothing else…"

_ANÉ, THE VAULT! _Winix's shout rang through her mind, giving her a small headache.

"There is one more thing… I have access to Dragon Eggs… and I have one with me." Ané lowered her gaze as every eye in the room turned to look at her, she could even feel Eragon stiffen in the seat next to her. Raising her gaze slightly, she smiled, "what?"


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped like a Rat

**I'm updating! During exams! This is a real sign of dedication I must say! Lol kidding D **

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own at the moment are Ané, Winix and unfortunately Anya. Christopher Poalini owns the rest.**

**Feel the love people, I'm updating!**

**This chapter is dedicated to EvaliaPoison in congratulations of getting her brownie privileges back!!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Trapped like a rat

"What?" she grinned, sending sly glances at the Varden leader and the Dragon Rider next to her, "Don't believe me?"

_Don't act like a fool Ané, both these men hold considerable power, treat them with respect. They influence a lot more people than you do, especially at the moment._

_Fine, Winnie, but can't I just enjoy playing with them? Just for a bit?_

_No._ Winix's voice was unusually stern, so Ané complied by taking the Egg out of her undershirt where she usually kept it for safety and let them enjoy staring at it before swiftly returning it back to it's proper place.

* * *

Eragon watched in fascination as he watched Ané pull out a large green egg, the cool smooth surface flecked with black streaks, the patterns dotting evenly across the shell. He stared, entranced unable to move or speak until she finally slipped it underneath her undershirt. Glancing at Ajihad, he could tell that he was uncertain what to do with her now. 

_Was that Galbatorix's last Egg?_

_I… I don't know…but where did she get it?_

_I think Murtagh was right. This girl could prove to be trouble._

_Saphira, we mustn't jump to conclusions._

_There is a lot of evidence stacked against her…and I doubt the relationship between her and that Dragon._

_Are you saying that you think Winix wouldn't chose her if she was worthy?_

_I'm saying that not all my kin were on the good side of war, and I'm not so sure she 'chose' her… Murtagh was also right about one thing, she isn't human, and I'm not sure she's fully elven either… there's something about her I can't place…

* * *

_

Ané's gaze transferred between Ajihad and Eragon; for some reason, the men's silence was making her nervous. She reached out with her mind, seeking the comfort in Winix's presence. _Did I say it right? I have a feeling something went wrong…_

_I agree. Saphira has blocked her mind from me, and I can't sense anything from the two men._

_I wish Angela was here, she'd know what to do…_

Ajihad cleared his throat, "Is that the Empire's final Egg?"

For a moment, Ané couldn't place the question, _Empire?_ "Oh! No, it doesn't belong to Galbatorix, and he's never seen it, I doubt he's even aware of it's existence."

Ané fidgeted in the silence that followed; Eragon conversing with Saphira, Ajihad lost in his own thoughts. She considered saying something, a phrase or a question, anything that would break the overwhelming sense of unease, but she couldn't go through with it. She was rewarded by Ajihad.

"Why did you come to the Varden?"

_What?_ This was the one question she hadn't thought anyone would ask, she just assumed they already knew an answer, or at least guessed one. Ajihad had just asked the one question she hadn't pre-meditated an answer to. _Winnie! What do I do now?_

_You answer the man! _Winix paused, _and answer him truthfully, but first buy time to think up an answer that doesn't make you sound like a child._

_Oh thanks for the support! Don't you think I can think up a good answer without going through it with you?_

_No, I don't. I think you're foolish and tend to blurt out whatever pops into your head, and we can't afford to do that now. We need them to take you seriously._

_Oh, thank you Winix, your speech just made my day._

_I'm sure it has._

"Excuse me?" Grumbling, Ané did as Winix told her to and tried to buy time while she thought up a suitable answer for the Varden leader.

"Ané you hold a lot of power as you are in possession of one of the most sought-after objects in the history of Alagaësia. I know where you come from, I know who you are, I know what you are, and most importantly, I know you're family history. You weild enough power as it is, but now you're telling me you have access to Dragon Eggs, and a lot more than just one, although one is enough to grant you unlimited power in the Empire… and the Empire alone can give it to you. The Varden cannot. I'm asking you why you're passing up the opportunity to gain power, wealth and superiority to bring this Egg to an organization who cannot support you with riches and wealth, but merely offer you their thanks. I'm asking you why you came here, and not to the King."

By the end of Ajihad's speech Ané's fists were balled and white with rage. She sat in her chair, literally shaking, her hair rising in a non-existant breeze, her lips pursed into a thin, straight line. Using every last bit of her self control not to explode into microscopic pieces, Ané could only whisper, her voice dangerously low, warnings and fury etched in every syllable. "You _dare_ ask me that? You dare to ask me why I'm not like that _woman_? _You dare insult me so?_"

_Ané calm down…_

"You have the _nerve _to ask me why I'm not giving the biggest _pig_ in the whole world something I worked very hard to acquire. You presume I'm a self-centered, idiotic, loathsome _worm _who cares about materialistic objects more than people's _livelihoods_. _Well you thought wrong_. If you really expect me to believe that after what you just said to me you still get anything from me, you must be insane. You can't judge a person by what their mothers have done, and for the record I'm not _anything _like that woman. After I do your little punishment, I'll be leaving and I'm taking my egg with me." Ané stood up, her hair still flying in her fury that it looked like her head was alight, with little tendrils of flame floating around her face.

* * *

Eragon could only watch, dumbstruck, as Ané stood up, her whole body quivering as if someone was violently shaking her. 

_She may be trouble Saphira, but I don't think she's evil… what Ajihad just said infuriated her… _

_Or she's a really good actress._

_What did she mean 'you can't just a person by what their mothers have done'? and what did Ajihad mean when he said 'I know what you are'?_

_So many questions little one… but I don't have the answers to them…

* * *

_

Ané ground her teeth as two soldiers; one human, one dwarf, led her to a small room at the end of a long, empty corridor. She watched as the pointed to a small wooden door with the hilts of their swords, grunting at her to go in. Rolling her eyes, she flipped her hair defiantly and took a step towards the door before she realized it had no handle. Turning towards the guards she asked about it, to which the human just shoved her straight at the door, laughing as she fell right through it and on to the concrete floor behind it.

She ran at the door, meaning to walk through it again and argue with the guards, but all she could do was slam into the door. Swearing she tried every spell she could think of, and nothing would make the door budge. Half an hour passed when she finally gave up and turned to scrutinize her prison before she deemed it 'acceptable'.

In one corner was a cot, it's mattress stained but smelled fine, across from it was a cracked mirror sitting atop a slanted desk; which, upon inspection, held paper, pencils and charcoal. In the other corner was a large pot which Ané presumed to be a toilet, especially when she noticed the roll of cloth next to it. She wrinkled her nose at it as she made her way to the cot, sitting down on one corner of it, she took out the Egg.

Ajihad had tried to convince her to let him keep the egg for the moment, but even after his apology she was still angry with him and had blatantly refused. She polished it for awhile and it soothed her to the point where all the hostility she held in her heart suddenly evaporated and she felt calm. It was then that she decided to contact Winix.

_Winnie? Where are you?_

_I'm here Ané. _Winix sent her images of a large, spacious area devoid of trees and nature. _Are you ok?_

_Yes Winnie, I'm alright. _She sent her an image of her 'room', and was smug when Winix sent back a cry of outrage.

_How dare they provide such accommodations? Surely the Varden could provide better?_

_It's ok Winix, really, I'm fine… it could be worse._

Reluctantly Winix agreed.

_What are you going to do? Are you going to leave the Varden?_

_No, I shall stay here until they release you. Ajihad has provided me with a cave and any meat I care to eat… although I must say I don't want to accept any of his offerings._

_Don't be silly Winnie, you have to eat!_

_I suppose so… Saphira and Eragon stayed with me after they took you away… but I think that was only out of politeness, for they weren't as kind as they were before the meeting._

_Well, that's one friendship lost._

_You still have me._

_And you, I. _Ané smiled at herself in the cracked mirror, tilting her head and flashing her teeth. Sighing she set the Egg back in her undershirt before she lay down, on her back. _I'm going to try and rest, who knows what they'll have in store for me tomorrow. Good night Winnie._

_Good night Ané. May the stars shine over you._

Ané sighed once more, looking around her surroundings. As she closed her eyes for the night, she couldn't help but feel trapped. Trapped like a rat in a cage.

* * *

**Like it? Review! Well it's midnight here, so I better sleep… good night! **

**xXx Angel**


	11. Chapter 11: Arya

**Aaacck I wrote this whole chapter and then my computer did this weird thing where it COMPLETELY TURNED OFF UN ANNOUNCED!! And so I'm forced to re-write it… pouts I think I just learned basic writer lesson #1 : always save your work. **

**mutters stupid annoying computer whom I hate so much… ok I don't hate. hugs computer

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Arya

A slight tapping noise filled the room, causing Ané to roll over and groan, pulling her pillow over her head in a miserable attempt to recapture some sleep. She mumbled something about rude guards and an unscheduled alarm call and turned over. Only to cough as she breathed in a fair amount of dirt and dust. Wheezing she sat up, hand on mouth and nose, and beat at the filth underneath her pillow, attempting to resume normal breathing at the same time.

Disgusted she gave up, threw the ruined pillow on the floor, and made a mental note to clean it up or ask for a new one if she stayed here for another night. Ané sat up, still struggling for breath. _How did I let them talk me into this?_ She wasn't sure if she meant coming to the Varden, or even this whole path in her life. Instead of being tucked safe in her small village, with her own _clean _bed, she chose to start her own group that collected and rescued Dragon Eggs… why couldn't she be like normal elves and collect shells?

_If I remember correctly you didn't _choose_ this path, it was forced upon you._

_I can't even complain in private!_

_No, not really._

_Can't you just give me the semblance of privacy at least?_

_Why? I'd hear it anyway._

_So?_

_Well if I _must_ hear it, I'm going to comment. Feel free to do the same with me._

_Oh great. I get to hear Dragon complaints. I should have taken the shells._

With that she severed the link and got up, coughing one final time before she began hammering on the door unceasingly until she got a rough grunt at the other end. "I'm hungry." A rumble in her torso agreed with this statement. Another grunt followed the previous one. "Hence bring me some food? I'm not picky, I'll even eat plain bread."

_Oh how noble of you Ané. They must think you're the sweetest _child_ they've ever met._

_Shut up Winix… do I look like a child to you?_

_Actually, yes._

_That's because you're a Dragon! Say it with me now, Dra-gon._

_Don't patronize me! You look like a child to them as well! How old do you think you are?! You're sixteen! Not sixteen hundred!_

Without even bothering to reply, she cut the link and put up her barriers. Hunger was eating at her, and she wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone, let alone Winix.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Eragon placed his sword back in it's sheath. He had assumed that being occupied would take his mind off Murtagh and Ané, and the undeniable fact that everyone he brought here had been imprisoned. _Murtagh hadn't done anything… he never deserved this fate._ He thought as he walked through Farthen Dur… but even as he thought that another little voice inside his head spoke up, _and Ané did?_ Guilt welled up inside him but he brushed it away, casually leaning against a stone wall.

"Are you ok?" A voice, soft and sensual broke the silence.

Eragon was startled out of his thoughts, his eyes rushing to meet delicate green ones, sparkling with curiosity and companionship.

"Hello Arya. I'm fine… just thinking." He suddenly became nervous, his palms sweating and he found himself unable to look into her eyes once more… although the desire was great. Fidgeting in the silence that followed, he nervously cast a glance at her torso, still unable to meet her gaze.

"Thinking about Murtagh?" For some reason, her voice comforting and his guilt ebbed slightly, but not completely.

Eragon nodded slowly, not quite sure why, he then added, "and Ané."

"Ané?" Now her voice was filled with curiosity, and an emotion that he Eragon couldn't quite place. Anger? Betrayal? Confusion? It intrigued him, but he kept his questions to himself for once, and finally looked into her emerald gaze.

"Didn't you hear of her arrival yesterday? She met Ajihad."

_That really tells her nothing Eragon. _Saphira interrupted.

"She is an elf…" an angry hiss emanated deep from within Arya's throat, but he continued with his story, "she's accompanied with a Dragon, Winix… she also has access to Dragon Eggs… and she has a green one with her now." He finished lamely as Arya's eyes flashed with fury, but they also held a sense of faye. _She knew Ané would come eventually._

"Where is she?"

"Ané's currently being held in a room somewhere… I'm not sure… but I don't think anyone's allowed to visit her."

A pause followed that for a few minutes, "_visit_ wasn't quite what I was planning for her."

The conversation ended as Arya spun on her heel and swiftly ran with unnatural speed towards the main entrance of Farthen Dur.

* * *

Two hours later Ané still hadn't received any food, and her stomach was still protesting that. Dizziness and fatigue had been prevailing upon her the whole morning, and with little to do but sit and stare into space she soon grew bored. She found out quite soon that banging on her door solved nothing, and that the guards were under strict orders not to talk to her, or provide her with anything.

_I wonder if this was my punishment._

_If it is, I will grind that man, Ajihad, into bone dust. _She heard a faint snarl from Winix and sighed as she realized that Winix had been listening in on her thoughts again.

_But Winnie, I knew there would be a punishment… but frankly if this is it, it's rather pathetic… I've gone without food before._

_Ané, I doubt this is your punishment. I think this is their way of being rude._

_He didn't seem like that… _

_They never do… Ané look to your door… it's making a noise…_

True to her words, the door was creating a low growl sound, like a bear with anger management. However if Ané concentrated she could hear words within that steady growl and she soon realized it was not the door, but someone, or something behind the door, arguing with the guards.

_Be prepared to fight Ané. Be careful._

And for the first time, Winix left her, severing the link between them.

Ané strained her ears to hear the conversation, but could only catch snatches like "that _thing_," and "Ajihad _let_ this,"… her heart sank as she realized that they were talking about her. Someone did not want her to be here.

_It's probably an elf… although I heard that Islanzadi withdrew her support from the Varden when Arya was presumed dead._

Sighing she lay down on her cot and waited for whoever it was to either leave or enter. She hoped it was the latter, wanted some relief from the monotonous day she was having.

* * *

Winix growled at the man that entered her cave, his arms bearing a large chunk of meat. The man set down her lunch, bowing franticly and scurried out of the room, not wanting to anger further the large dragon. She flexed her claws in frustration, creating deep grooves in the stone floor, sending sparks flying, which she ignored.

She knew that Ané was in trouble somewhere and was furious that they would not tell her where she was being held. The Varden had been kind to her, providing food, water and shelter when she needed it, they also allowed her to roam free, which she chose not to do. Why should she mingle with Ané's captors? Was her reasoning.

A low rumble shook the walls, almost causing them to cave in, but they held, instead choosing to shower her with tiny rubble. She laughed, little humour in her voice, when Saphira entered. The first social visit since she arrived yesterday.

_Good afternoon Winix. How was your night?_

_Poor._

_Do you have any plans for your duration?_

Winix snorted at the formality in the younger dragon's voice that hadn't been there before the meeting with Ajihad, _yes, I plan on causing havoc and mayhem on the Varden and sending them into the cold, merciless depths of death. Other than that, no, except wait for that infernal man to set Ané free so we can leave._

_Aren't you enjoying your stay?_

Winix felt her eyes narrow. _No. Would you if they had imprisoned Eragon?_

_No… _Saphira mused, _but Eragon is my Rider, Ané is merely your friend._

_Nothing differs young dragon, except for Eragon's Gedway Ignasia. I owe her my life._

_Do you? A dragon such as yourself? That would be an interesting story to hear._

_And one you will not chance upon because of your indifference to Ané. I can feel it. You think her evil and malicious._

Saphira chose to remain silent, but she did ruffle her wings, and as they brushed the top of the cave they sent more rubble down on them, but each dragon did nothing to remove the dirt and rocks on their scales as they stared into each others eyes. Winix's narrowed ones, and Saphira's normal ones. Finally Saphira gave what any other race would assume a shrug, and left calling out behind her, _not malicious. Troublesome.

* * *

_

Ané got her wish when, twenty minutes later a young woman strode into her chambers, head held high. She gave off a haughty and cold aura, yet her beauty was remarkable. Ané smiled when she saw the pointed ears, delicately set upon a seemingly fragile head. Long black hair cascaded down her back, reaching her midriff. When Ané glimpsed her emerald eyes, she was surprised to find the young woman seething with fury, despite her calm outward demeanor. It took her awhile before she placed this woman as the unconscious elf that Eragon had with him when they had first met, and it took longer still before she placed her as Arya, Princess of Ellsemera.

Not knowing quite what to say in a situation like this, Ané merely sat up straighter, running her fingers through her uncombed hair and nodded in Arya's direction, to which Arya acknowledged with a slight tilt of her head.

"You are Phoenix?" Her voice, sounded so silky like Anya's, startled her. It was filled with a sense of coldness, of harsh brutality, which surprised her because of Arya's features. Ané nodded her head, taking her gaze away from Arya's frown. "Why did you come to the Varden?"

_Must everyone ask me this? _"To help."

"Your kind can never help us." Arya sent her nose in the air, infuriating Ané further.

"In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't offering to help the Elves. Only the Varden." And it was true, although Ané had planned to extend a hand of friendship to the Queen, she hadn't yet gotten around to it. She wasn't sure if that was the safest course anymore though, not with Arya's attitude towards her.

"Then you won't mind if I take the Egg you have with you then?"

_Is she actually asking me that? Erran wasn't kidding when he said the elves were presumptuous. _"Actually, I do mind. You didn't help me retrieve it, and your race still seems to blame mine even though the feud was carried out by men long dead."

"You have no right to it."

"I have more right than you do."

"We shall see what becomes of the Egg. But I doubt that it will stay in your hands, the Elves _will_ play a part in its future."

"You're right then, we shall see."

Arya left Ané sitting on her cot, fingers digging into the rough material, lips pursed into a thin, straight line. Inside, she was furious at the treatment she was receiving by everyone in the Varden, and she sighed when she realized it would only get worse when they realized who her mother was.

* * *

**I AM SOO SORRY!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN CENTURIES AND I MEANT TO AAAGGGGEESSS AGO!!! hugs everyone and then my browser wasn't compatible with the site so i had to CHANGE computers! does the shame have no bounds?**

**Anyway, so I'm writing like, three other stories, so it's taking me forever and a day to update on all of them… I'm really sorry, I'll be better… it's just Thanksgiving had me running around like a headless chicken (and at one point someone actually thought I was headless!! A moment I shall tell later lol) but feel the love, I updated this one first!!**

**xXx Angel**


	12. Chapter 12: Accepting the Punishment

**Ok I HAD updated the other chapter, but for some reason it wouldn't upload it on the site… scary stuff.**

**Anyway, on with the story… **

**Disclaimer: not mine… oh well… too bad

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Accepting the Punishment

It turned out that she would indeed be kept another night, and still food had not been supplied to her. As the day progressed she became steadily more irritable, forced to resort to cleaning the pillow by hand and without food. Her visit from Arya didn't help matters, and by nightfall that night, she was all anger and frustration. _The next person to come into these chambers better have food, or they will regret living._ She kicked the wall nearest to her, and laughed as it left a small hole in the wall.

Her laughter died in her throat as cockroaches started to crawl out of her hole, as many as twenty at a time. Ané curled her lip in disgust and jumped onto her cot, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

_I thought you'd gone before without food... what's wrong?_ Winix attempted to lighten Ané's situation, completely oblivious to the infestation that was taking over Ané's room.

_No food, yes, I just become completely btchy without it, but roaches? Eewww, that is just disgusting._

Ané sighed as Winix left her once again, hoping this wouldn't become a habit for the dragon. She was the one who usually ended their conversations, and she missed being able to do so. Rolling her eyes at the ceiling she took off her shoe and attempted to beat off the masses of the creatures that began climbing up the cot. Just when she thought she was getting the better of the little buggers (**try saying that five times fast!! Sorry… I'll shut up now.**) more crawled out of the now enlargened hole. Whimpering she let out a cry of dismay.

* * *

Arya growled at her reflection in the mirror, green eyes narrowing in her anger. A female dwarf watched her carefully, should Arya try to damage anything in her fury and regret it later. It surprised the dwarf to see an elf in such a rage, especially after she heard they rarely show their true emotions, let alone rage. She wondered if Arya was truly angry, or just putting on a show.

She watched as the elven woman stalked to one corner of the room, before stalking back to the other side, and when the Rider, Eragon, came into site, she nearly pounced him. Now that another being was here, no one noticed as the Dwarf crept away.

* * *

"Arya? Is anything wrong?" This was unlike her, and Eragon worried that something had happened.

"That blood-traitor thinks she can come here and _help_!" she hissed, "that egg does not belong to her… she has no right to control its bearer. Manipulative thing that she is, trying to work her way into the Varden…" Arya growled once more, stomping over to Eragon, who backed away a couple steps in fear.

He watched as her eyes burned with a passion, her mouth twisting in a snarl, her brows merging into one angry line. Never before had he seen anyone this angry. "Arya, just tell me what's going on and I might be able to help."

Suddenly, her demeanor changed. Arya visibly relaxed, and she swayed, as if her tantrum had fatigued her. In an instant she dropped, Eragon catching her body just before she touched the ground. Looking up at him, she smiled, "Eragon, this is beyond you. You could never understand." With that her body went limp and her eyes closed; she was unconscious.

Hearing those words, Eragon's heart twisted in his chest, and his spirit sank. _You could never understand_, those words replayed themselves over and over again, each time bringing him more sorrow. Numbly he lifted her with ease and took her to her rooms, setting her down on the bed and lovingly laying a blanket over her sleeping form.

* * *

The next morning found Ané in the far corner of her room, as away from the insects as she could possibly get in her circumstances. Her tear-stained face was smudged with dirt, her clothes crumpled and her hair tangled; she looked like a homeless wench and was completely disgusted with herself. During her stay in that room, she had developed a slight cough and it was that that drove her mad the most; coughing so much that her throat was sore.

Ané edged to the bed and tore a bit of the material that it was made from, shuddering as she saw the now miniature army of cockroaches that had infested themselves in her bed. With her prize she went back to her corner and wiped her face, getting as much dirt off as she could, and was rewarded by a slightly cleaner face. Next she ran her fingers through her hair, getting out most of the knots and tangles. She could do nothing about her crumpled clothes, not without water or her magic… and for some odd reason, her magic had faded considerably since she entered the room. Ané could no longer feel magic, or do even the simplest spell, even her connection with Winix was fading and that worried her. She had never been without her magic, or Winix. The Varden were up to something.

She jumped as a man walked through her door, his eyes settling on her hunched form in the corner. "What is confinement too much for you?"

Laughing without joy Ané pointed to the bed, laughing harder with amusement when he let out a yelp and sprinted over to her; as if she would protect him. Upon hearing her laughter, the man cleared his throat, tugged at the bottom of his tunic and straightened himself. "Ajihad has requested your presence."

She had the sudden urge to slap him and ask when she'd be brought her food, but the better half of her relented and she nodded, allowing him to help her upright. Cautiously, she wiped herself off and headed for the door, touching it tentatively. It felt cool to her touch, and she as she pressed harder it relented and her hand went through, the material feeling like liquid around her wrist. Looking to the guard for confirmation, to which he nodded, Ané stepped forward into the misty grey-ness.

* * *

As she stepped into Ajihad's office, she folded her arms against her chest, refusing to look at him.

"Ané, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I had meetings to attend to." _No doubt about what to do with me. _"Please, take a seat." He gestured with a callused hand towards a chair opposite his desk, to which she looked at, frowned, and looked at him, arms still crossed. "As you wish." He shrugged.

"Now," Ajihad continued, apparently unfazed by Ané's obvious lack of love for him, "we are here to discuss your punishment. Since you are skilled in magic, and Eragon also doesn't approve of the twins, I would like you to teach him all you can in the areas of magic. He knows much, but lacks the vocabulary in the ancient language and the stamina to carry it through."

"That's it?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's my punishment? Teaching Eragon magic?"

"It will take time… but yes, that is your punishment."

"Fine, then first of all, I require food, water, and proper rooming arrangements."

Ajihad raised an eyebrow, but nodded his consent. "If I provide all that, we have a deal?"

She thought about it, then nodded. "Deal."

There was an air of finality to it, but she brushed it off. Ané knew Eragon would be leaving to the elves soon, and no doubt they'd find a new teacher for him. This was going to be easy.

* * *

Eragon curled up under Saphira's large wing, his head resting against her body. It was well past midnight now, and yet he could not find sleep.

The thing keeping him awake, was the thing he wanted most to disappear, to never have happened. Arya's words filled his mind, his very soul felt leaden and he had to find back the tears that kept forming in his eyes. Why did he let her affect him this way?

Was Arya worth all the pain she was causing him? The greater part of him said yes, but there was still that small part of him that had its doubts.

* * *

**Like it? Review it! Ok that sounded ghabi… lol ) **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT!!! **

**Kisses, Angel**


	13. Chapter 13: Training Sessions

**Sorry it took me so long to update… yet again, computer problems… sigh **

**This is dedicated to OShayO, Frosted-Pink and xo-MidnightSun-ox for being my most dedicated reviewers… thanx guyz!**

Chapter 13: Training Sessions 

Ané brushed back her flaming hair into a loose knot at the back of her head and secured it with a green band that matched her short, embroidered tunic. The last meeting with Ajihad had provided her with a new power and place in the Varden. He had given her a new room, filled with fruits and dried meat, and a flask filled with water. Her room also came with it's own wash basin, which she could fill with warm or cold water as she pleased.

She was relatively happy. Not as much as she would be if she was free, but as happy as she would be as long as she remained in this miserable underground prison.

Ané sighed as she took a bite out of an apple, and glanced at her reflection in the crystal mirror. _Better_, she thought. _Thank god for miracles like baths._ She felt a lot better after she had washed last night, and slept in a proper bed, devoid of insects. Shuddering at the thought, she set the apple down and gathered her pack. The first magic session was in half an hour, and she was just waiting for her escort to drop her off in the appointed room. Ajihad had, of course, given her some freedom; she could roam in her days off, but during training days, she was to stay in her room; so she had spent the whole afternoon and morning cooped up in this chamber with nothing to do, but stare into space and think of what she should teach Eragon.

Her room was only slightly larger than her previous one, and she suspected this was only so because of the bath. A grand four poster bed was in the center of the room, headboard pressed against a wall, decorated in deep purple cloth. A closet was situated in the far right side of the room, full with fighting tunics and one old, very out of fashion, ball gown, made of some unrecognizable blue material. The wash basin was opposite the closet, and was quite small; Ané only just managed to sit in it. On the other side of the bed, closest to the door, was a table that held paper, quills and ink in it's drawers, and her food and water on it's desk. On the floor, under it all, was a thick, fluffy deep purple carpet, to match the bed.

A knock at the door signaled her escort was here, and she swung her pack over her shoulder and opened the door to reveal a slightly wizened dwarf, his beard full with curly white hairs.

"Ané?" His voice, gruff and course, held no anger or suppressed emotions, and she sighed with delight as she realized he had nothing against her.

"Yes, are you here to take me to Eragon?"

The old dwarf nodded, and turned. It was apparent that she was to follow him.

Ané followed him down many tunnels, and took many turns through the empty halls. Almost immediately she lost count of where she was from her room, and it was only when she began to panic about being late that he finally stopped and pointed to a large door, decorated with statuettes and paintings. She thanked the dwarf and entered slowly through the door, smiling slightly at being found in the library.

Eragon was seated in a round, cushy chair, his body half sunk in the material. She coughed down a sudden bought of anger that she didn't know she harbored against him, but walked toward his form none the less. He looked worn and haggard, as though he hadn't slept much the previous night, his eyes had a sort of worn in look and his hair was ruffled. When she walked over to him, he greeted her as though nothing had happened, and got up to shake her hand; which she did so coolly.

"Eragon." She said, with a slight nod of her head, whichever way she tried it, she couldn't keep out the slight bitterness in her voice.

As if sensing this, he swallowed and began what seemed like an apology to Ané. "Ané – I really -"

"It's fine." She brushed him off with that and a slight shrug. "Let's just get to the lesson ok?"

He nodded dumbly and sat back down, unaware that he was slowly sinking farther in the soft chair. Ané sat across from him, in a wooden chair with slight padding, which she hung her pack off the arm rest.

"Ok, well… this lesson, I thought I'd teach you a little grammar." She said, sitting up formally with her hands in her lap. "What do you know of the ancient grammar?"

* * *

Arya watched them from behind a bookshelf, her fingers twitching slightly, her eyes brooding on the fact that she was not chosen as Eragon's tutor; Ané was. To her, this was extreme dishonor.

"What could _she_ teach him anyway? I doubt she knows even a fragment of what I do…" She let her sentence fade as she glared at Ané, mouth curling into a frown.

"Is someone jealous?" A slimy voice from behind her interrupted her brooding.

_Great, a twin. _"Is someone very easily overpowered by a traitor?" she smirked, not bothering to see which twin it was; they both had been defeated by Ané.

"Perhaps. But I am not a magical being, I am human. I have an excuse, do you?" he sneered, daring to draw closer to the angered elf.

Arya rolled her eyes, and chose to ignore him, focusing instead on Eragon and Ané. Unfortunately, he mistook her silence as defeat. "So you _are_ jealous. I never thought an elf would ever -" his voice ended abruptly as Arya flipped over her chair, silently landing on him. His voice grew more high pitched in fright as he found himself lying on the floor, Arya on his chest.

"If you continue to insult me, dear man, your twin will search for days to find your lifeless body, for I will throw you down the deepest abyss." She growled, keeping her voice low so none would overhear. "Understand? I am not to be trifled with." With that, she got off his quivering body and stalked out of the library.

* * *

Nasuada gathered more books in her arms to keep up the appearance of studying, and sighed as they toppled to the floor. In reality, her father had sent her to ensure that Ané had kept her word and was teaching Eragon. So far, everything appeared as it should, but she decided to stay in case the girl should leave half way through. The Varden princess thanked the dwarf who had come to her aid, and promised a disgruntled librarian that she would pay more attention the next time.

Gathering the books and setting them in neat piles on the table, she kept her gaze fixed on the two bent forms, only releiving her gaze when a title caught her eye.

_Elves and Phoenixes: The Elven Civil War by Frihan the wise_

"Phoenix?" She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper. _Didn't Arya mention them last time? But… what do they have to do with an elven civil war?_

Glancing around the library, she quietly pocketed the book, deciding this was one piece of information she wasn't going to miss.

* * *

Ané handed every piece of paper they had used during the lesson over to Eragon, committing the information to memory and promising herself she'd jot it down in her room later. "You learn fast. There may be hope for you yet, rider."

_I thought you were angry with him!_ Winix voiced, most of her attention focused on a spar between dwarf and man.

_I am. But I can still compliment him, can't I?_

_You can, but it may give him the impression that you are no longer angry with him._

Ané lost the little of attention that she had from Winix when the player that she had been counting on suddenly lost. Sighing lightly, she grabbed her pack and went to the escort; the same dwarf who had brought her there, absentmindedly bidding Eragon goodbye.

* * *

Eragon watched Ané walk away, feeling slightly dejected. He had tried all lesson to mend their friendship, but Ané had kept brushing him off.

_What can you expect, little one? You shattered it. She is nothing but trouble though, your ruined friendship may be for the best. Forget her._

But for some reason, he couldn't. Although Eragon hadn't really met her properly, or formed a solid friendship with her, he couldn't just forget her. Something about Ané always brought him back to her, although he doubted she was doing it purposefully, or even knew about it.

_Maybe she reminds me of Arya… _Eragon groaned in dismay as he thought of the elf. He still hadn't seen her since she had slipped from consciousness, but his thoughts never left her. Her words still haunted him, and left him feeling like a fool, but he still couldn't get them out of his mind. He groaned again and placed his head in his hands, trying to get her image out of his brain.

Eragon shook his head and tried to stand up for the first time since Ané arrived, laughing lightly as he realized that the chair was stuck to him.

* * *

**Ok, so the 'training' is sort of coming under way… not much interesting in this chapter… just thought it would be funny for Eragon to get his butt stuck in a chair… happened to me too many times for comfort lol**

**xXx Angel**


	14. Chapter 14: Arguments and Misconceptions

I've updated sooner than anyone thought! teehee … 

**This chapter is dedicated to the marshmellows. –evil grin-

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Arguments and Misconceptions

She laughed as the pillow that she had thrown across the room landed with a splash in the washbasin, full of lukewarm water. Pulling the blankets across her still wet body, she delighted in the feel of the cool sheets against her naked body; she had just finished taking a bath. Ané grabbed her second pillow and layed it under her head, smiling as the comfort of the pillow and clean sheets eased the tension that had built up during her lessons with Eragon.

Frowning slightly, she opened her eyes and got up to get her apple from that afternoon, her bite browning slightly. She wrinkled her nose at it and bit around it, devouring the apple as fast as she could.

_A bit hungry now are you?_

_Winnie! _She thought, not bothering to stop chewing.

_You could at least stop eating for one minute. _The large dragon huffed, and Ané could sense, in her minds eye, that large plumes of smoke had just dwindled from her nostrils.

_Why? It's not like I'm using my mouth to speak to you._

_It's just a courtesy._

_Ppsshh like that has ever stopped you! _Ané stopped chewing, frowning at the apple. Shrugging she tossed the core into the bin, which she had discovered hiding under the desk earlier, and finished her last mouthful of apple. _Happy now, oh great dragon of mine?_

_Yes._

Ané rolled her eyes, and went back to the bed, burrowing herself under the covers. A tentative knock sounded at her door and Ané made sure that the covers were safely tucked under her armpits so that she was sufficiently covered, before calling out. "Come in."

_I wonder who that is. Better not be that elf._ Winix growled lightly, even though from where she was, nothing could be done.

_She wasn't that horrible… I suppose. I mean, she could've been worse._

The door opened slowly, revealing a female dwarf.

"Dinner will be served in your room for tonight. Upon Ajihad's request." Ané noticed how the dwarf kept her eyes downcast, but she wasn't sure if that was to avoid her, or if out of respect. Not really caring enough to ask or point it out, she merely nodded her response, nodding again when the dwarf said it would be delivered to her in an hour.

Alone again, she severed her link with Winix; glad that it was she who was able to do so. Since it was only her in that room, and she wasn't expecting anyone to come by, she didn't bother to change into a tunic. Instead she went to the desk, took out paper and writing materials and wrote down everything that she had taught Eragon, and all his responses to her teachings. _If I must teach him, why not do it right? _

He had learnt everything she taught him surprisingly fast, she gave him that, but she noticed he was still lacking in his vocabulary. Making a note to teach him more the next time, she put all her notes in the drawer and went to her pack, which she had set under the desk with the bin. Ané gently lifted it, careful not to drop it in her haste.

The pack was heavier than it had any right to be, for it only carried one object. The egg.

She smiled as she took it out, running her fingers along the spider-web patterns that crisscrossed it's smooth surface. "Great things will come from you." She crooned softly to the egg, placing her cheek against its cold shell. If she listened closely, she reckoned she could hear the soft beats of the young dragon inside. Another knock interrupted her thoughts once more and she quickly stuffed the egg under her pillow, kicking her pack under the bed.

Thinking the dwarf had returned with another piece of news for her, she just climbed under the covers once more, her unclothed form hiding under the blankets.

"Come in."

The door swung open faster this time, and Ané's eyes widened slightly as Eragon closed the door behind him, revealing it was not the dwarf at all. He glanced at her bare shoulders, just peaking out from under the violet covers. Obviously he guessed she wasn't wearing anything, for his cheeks reddened slightly as he looked away.

_Great, what should I do now?_

_Let the blanket drop? I'm sure he wouldn't mind the view._

_Winix! Shut up. You are not helping the situation! And I would never do that… he doesn't even want me as a friend, why should I treat him like a lover?_

"Ané? Is this a bad time?" Eragon was staring intently at the pillow in the washbasin and the water that had spattered along the perimeter of the basin. He chanced a half glance at her, and was surprised to see her smirk at him.

"No, it's not. Why would it be?" She kept her voice sugar sweet, just enough to make it obvious she was playing with him. It didn't register in his mind though, or else he would have commented on it. Eragon merely reddened further, keeping his gaze fixed on the soaking pillow, its ruffles just barely visible under the water.

"No reason." _Except you're unclothed!_ "So… what's with the pillow?"

Ané's grin widened as he changed the topic, and she sat up in her bed, the sheet slipping further down her body, but not enough to show anything interesting. "I grew bored." Eragon's face was slowly looking more and more like a giant tomato, and he had begun to sweat. He kept rubbing his hands gently on the brown tunic, fidgeting on the spot. But never did he dare to look directly at her.

Silence followed this statement, and Ané took immense pleasure in watching Eragon in his discomfort. She had to feel a bit bad for him, but she didn't invite him to her room, he had come on his own, so if she wasn't dressed for a visit that was his fault. Not hers. She refused to feel overly guilty for this situation. "So did you want anything, or was this a social call?" Her anger suddenly flared, and she wondered why it hadn't come sooner.

_Ané…_

_Not now Winix._

_Just don't overdo your temper, he didn't mean any harm._

Eragon muttered something incomprehensible and went to the desk, sitting on the corner of it.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to eat in the hall."

As fast as it had come, her temper suddenly abated and her tone grew softer. "No, Ajihad wants me to eat in my room."

"Oh. Ok. Well, do you want some company? I could leave, let you get dressed…"

Ané shook her head sadly, "It's ok, I'd rather eat alone."

Suddenly Eragon stood up, his face red but now with his own anger, and not embarrassment. "Ané, I'm trying to be your friend. Why won't you let me? I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first got here, but I'm trying to mend it." He glared at her, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Eragon…" she mumbled, unable to answer him or look into his eyes.

"Fine," he snapped, "have it your way." He got up to leave the room but before he could reach the door, it opened with a definite snap and Arya walked in.

Her raven hair was strung against her face, her eyes wild with hate. Panting heavily, Arya looked at Ané; naked under the covers, before resting her gaze on Eragon. Her shoulders slumped, and tears came unbidden to her eyes. "So that's how she became your teacher. She's your lover." The elf spat out the last word as if it were a disease. "I can't believe you Eragon! Why would you do this?" She gestured at Ané with a slight wave of her slender hand.

"Arya it's not how it looks." Eragon whispered and moved closer to her, but she pushed him away and ran from the room. Eragon glared hatefully at Ané, who was frozen with shock, and ran after Arya, leaving the door wide open.

"At least close the door!" She yelled, pressing the blankets to her chest.

"Don't worry dear, I would have had to open it anyway." An elderly female dwarf entered the room carrying a tray bearing a plate with meat, vegetables and cup filled with some juice. The dwarf sat the plate on the desk before quietly leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Ané thought about the scene she had just witnessed and fell back against her pillow, banging her head on the hard shell of the egg that even the softness of the pillow could not void. Rubbing it slightly, she scowled and pulled the covers over her head. _So Eragon is in love with that elf? It doesn't matter, it changes nothing._

But it did matter, and it changed everything.

* * *

**Yay. Updated. Be happy! Feel the love! lol **

** Xxx Angel**


	15. Chapter 15: A Break in

**Three chapters in three days… it's an improvement for myself, I must say. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 15: A Break In

The next day was a free day for Ané, which was odd considering she'd only had one lesson with Eragon so far. She just assumed he'd requested it, and she couldn't blame him; last night was one of the worst moments of her life in the longest time. Although she felt horrible, her pride wouldn't let her feel completely guilty. _She_ didn't ask him to come to her room unannounced. _She_ didn't ask Arya to just assume the worst when she saw them like that. _She_ was just doing what she thought was right in the privacy of her own room, if they didn't like it, it wasn't her fault.

A human guard had woken her at dawn that morning to give her the news that she would not be teaching Eragon that afternoon and that she was free to wander around Farthen Dur as long as she was back in her room by dusk. Thankfully he left after that and she quickly dressed, grabbed her pack with the egg inside and left, locking the door behind her.

She quickly ran her mind through the path that she had taken to the library yesterday, and although she took the route only twice, to get there and back, she found it after a few tries, managing to get lost only a few times. Clutching her pack tightly to her hip she entered through the stone archway, careful to avoid hitting a statuette that was almost blocking the path. Ané briefly stopped to admire the stone dwarf, who held a small pick in one hand, and a shield in the other, before continuing on past it into the large outer room. Unlike yesterday, where she had to stop at Eragon's desk, she had free rein here, and took her time enjoying the scene.

Hundreds of the tallest shelves were placed along the back wall, full with books and lyres of history and fiction. The shelves were made of dark mahogany wood, sturdy yet delicate. In front of the shelves, closest to the door, were tables and chairs, dark mahogany wood to match the shelves, all atop a thin Persian rug. _This is bigger than the library at Nardé._

_Much bigger. You should enjoy it while you can, because I doubt I'm going to let you come back, even if the situation calls for it._

_Winnie stop being such a lizard, I'm fine. Honestly, you worry too much. I find it better to be in here, than out there in the wild, chased by armies and Urgals._

_At least out there you were free, and I am no lizard!_

Ané laughed softly to herself as she passed through the rows of shelves, glancing at a few random titles. She gathered a few books on fighting techniques and sat down at one of the desks, situating her pack on her hip comfortably so she could sit and still have it on. Opening the first book, _Dancing with Swords by Grisham_, she settled herself and prepared her mind for the long read ahead.

* * *

Eragon sat on his bed, head in hands, thinking over what happened yesterday. The dark circles under his eyes that had formed there over the past few days were enhanced as he added another sleepless night to the count. Although last night, it wasn't one pale face that haunted him, it was two. Eragon sighed and glanced around his dark room, the dim light that circled it was shining through the small crack from under his door.

_Saphira do you think Arya will ever forgive me?_

_For what, little one?_

_For making it appear that Ané is my lover. She seems to hold her in great disdain._

_You did nothing wrong Eragon, you did not spend a night with her. As for Arya not liking Ané, it appears that way, yes. There is some history between them, and it only strengthens my reasoning that Ané is trouble._

_I don't know Saphira… _Eragon sighed once more, and shook his brown locks. Life was just getting more complicated, and it now seemed that he had angered all his friends.

_You didn't anger Murtagh._

_I haven't visited him since we got here. That probably has angered him._

_Then maybe you should see him._

… _This afternoon then._

He finally got up and slipped a green tunic over his broad shoulders, tugging the material in place. Deciding to get something to eat, he opened the door, pupils refracting from the light. _Even the poor lighted hall is brighter than my room._

_Then maybe you should turn on a lamp or two once in a while._

_I probably should.

* * *

_

Arya paced her room, kicking anything that entered her path. She turned suddenly and surveyed the damage she had already done to her room.

Her bed was in ruins, with sheets hanging off the mattress, pillow in shreds, feathers everywhere. The hangings had claw marks that cut through the fabric and they hung limply, like a wild tiger had ravaged it. On the floor, feathers from the pillow, ripped paper and the clothes from her closet lay scattered where she had thrown them so you could hardly see the emerald green carpet that lay under it. Her garbage bin lay on it's side next to the washbasin, where she had kicked it so hard it flew and clattered against the wall. Even the desk had not got away unscathed in her fury, all along the legs it had splinters where she had kicked it so many times she hadn't bothered to count, on the writing surface there were deep, claw-like grooves, similar to the hangings.

Arya herself was a mess, her hair in wild disarray, eyes brimming with uncried tears; although her cheeks were tear stained. Her lips were raw and swollen, in several places there were scabs forming from where she had bitten her lip to keep from crying. Her clothes hung limply on her body, wrinkled and ripped from her rage last night.

_Oh God. Last night._ She shook her head, palm skimming across her cheek. The elf didn't know what hurt most, the fact that Eragon had moved on, or the fact that Eragon had moved on with _her_. Arya wasn't sure if it would have bothered her if he had slept with any other woman here, but just the fact that he had chosen her was unforgivable. He had tried to tell her that Ané wasn't his lover, that he had merely gone to check on her, but she remembered countering that statement with a question of her own. _If that's true, Eragon, why was she unclothed?_ He couldn't answer that question, his hesitation told her all she needed to know, and she had left him standing alone in the hall, face blank as she ran off.

_Forget him._ She kept telling herself, _do what is good for your people._ And she was going to, today. While the traitor was out.

* * *

Ané finished reading her first book by noon and decided that she could read the rest on another of her 'free' days. Getting up, she put them back on the shelves where she found them, lest she incur the wrath of the librarian dwarf, who eyed her everytime she got up carrying one of his precious books. The library was fun, but no place for her. It didn't have any energy to it, any noise or activity. So she decided to spend the rest of her day on the sparring fields.

Getting a piece of bread and cheese from the kitchens, that were along the same corridor as the library, she got her directions and made her way to the fields, eating her food on the way.

_I'm going to the fields Winnie, wanna come?_

_No, but I'll watch you from here._

Ané shrugged and stepped into the harsh light of the fields, if Winix wanted to be distant she wasn't going to push. Moving out farther onto the field, Ané immediately found the man in charge and was led to the armory in use primarily for training. He left her there without a word, leaving the door open so she could have some light, for there were no lanterns or windows in the smelly, stuffy room.

Ané surveyed the swords, all hung roughly on the wall, with distaste. It appeared that if the swords weren't broken, or with scratches down the side, they were dirty or malformed. She shook her head, obviously this wasn't the dwarves' armory, or even the high ranking human armory, doubting that they would have Eragon train with these swords. The sword she finally chose had a long thin blade, it's hilt made of silver steel with a wire patterns. It was smudged and caked with filth, but other than that it seemed sturdy and fit to fight with, although this wouldn't be her weapon of choice if she had to fight a real battle. She cleaned off the blade with the corner of her tunic and revealed an inscription at the base of the blade, near the hilt.

_Maria, my love._

"Well, since you seem to be made for _a_ Maria, you can be Maria to me." She smiled at the blade and stepped out on to the training grounds. "I hope you'll do me justice out there."

Anxious to spar again, Ané drew closer to a group of men who circled a fight. She saw that the two men who fought were both talented with the blade, but one was more skilled in his training, and it soon became apparent that she was right when he flicked his sword and sent his opponent's blade flying. The man smirked haughtily at his defeated partner, and grinned at the crowd.

"Any more takers? I raise the prize to five crowns to any who can beat me."

For some reason, his superior tone irritated Ané and before any could step up before her she pushed her way into the ring. "I'll fight you."

The man's smile widened until she thought she could see every disgusting yellowed tooth in his mouth. "A little girl like you? That wouldn't be fair."

"I know, but don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

The man's smile vanished as the group of men surrounding them laughed. "One crown to fight me, wench."

"Oo testy, aren't we?" She laughed as she handed over the payment due. "Ready?"

The man only chuckled and took up his stance. "You are going to regret this."

"I look forward to it then." Ané smiled and began twirling her blade with her right hand, her left hand making a rude gesture at her opponent, infuriating him further than she already had.

The man lunged at her, sword thrusting towards her stomach, to which she ducked and parried his blow. The two separated to the opposite side of the ring, circling each other. Ané laughed at the expression on his face, which was a mixture of surprise and anger. He lunged once more, this time aiming to knock her sword out of her grip. She saw it coming though and quickly moved aside, forcing him to run at the men that encircled them, who quickly scattered.

_Time for action._ Not giving him time to recover she began her assault, attacking him from every side. The poor man only barely managed to block her blows, and it wasn't long before he was sent sprawling on the ground, sweat gleaming on his brow.

Ané quickly backed off, thinking the battle was over and she had won, but the man had other options. He got to his feet and ran at her, hoping to catch her unawares. To his credit, it wasn't a fight with rules, if it was, she would have won, but in the end, his plan was true and her sword was sent flying.

"Fight's over. I win. Never let a woman play a man's game." He smirked at her, resting his arm against his sword, which was plunged into the ground.

"It's not over yet, fool." Ané growled and dove onto the ground, rolling in midair and landing next to her blade. She grabbed it and doubled her attack on the man, because now, it was no game, no one took advantage of her in battle. Within minutes she had him flat on his back, sword lying in the grass nearby, her blade at his neck.

"_I_ win." She said softly, "and it may be men's game, but women perfect it." Smiling she held out her hand to for the reward money, which she really didn't need but it added insult to injury, and she wanted him to suffer. Sure enough, the man handed over the five coins with great reluctance before getting up and stalking off, dusting himself off as he went.

Ané said her goodbye to the men, dropped off Maria and went in search of the man. She found him at a well, washing his face and drinking what little he could when he cupped his hands. He grunted when she stopped next to him, not looking up. Holding out her hand she let the coins fall on the ground next to him. "Women are just as good as men, don't forget that." And she walked away, leaving him to stare at her before hastily stuffing the coins back into his pocket.

_You fought well._

_Thanks Winnie, I've gotten pretty bad though, I should have practiced. _She thought guiltily.

_Yes, you should have, but you'll be fine now._

Ané merely smiled and sent Winix waves of happiness, before slightly adjusting the pack. During the battle, she had set it on the grass, always within sight of her, but now that she was done it had assumed it's accustomed place on her shoulder.

_I think I'm going to go back to my room and plan for the next lesson. It's going to be difficult and akward._

_Don't worry about it. Give him time to cool down._

Retracing her steps proved to be harder than she thought, and it was only after she stopped a passing dwarf before she found the directions back to the library. From there, it was easy to find her way back to her room.

As she got closer to her door, she realized something was wrong. The door was slightly ajar, although Ané was certain she had closed _and_ locked it.

_You did. I remember your actions, you did lock your door._

_Then why is it open now?_

_I don't know. Be careful Ané, open your mind._

_I'll be careful, I promise._

Ané then left Winix, opening her mind further as she did so. Although someone had been in her room before, it was empty now. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, her eyes widening as she saw the havoc that had been wreaked inside this small space. Nothing had been the same as she left it, everything was destroyed. Her bed looked as if it had been burned, and was now just a mound of charcoal. Her closet door was off it's hinge, and all the clothes that were in it were shredded so badly it looked like a rat's nest. Her walls either had scorch marks, or dents from what looked like a heavy object ramming into it repeatedly. Even her bin was still flaming from where it was set on fire. The only thing still intact was the desk, and Ané ran to it, hoping that her papers were still in there, but to no avail.

Whoever had been in here earlier had taken one of the two only sets of information she used to teach Eragon. The other was with Eragon himself.

* * *

**Yay! Kinda longer than it usually is, but I just had to include the fight… lol**

**Hope you liked it!**

**xXx Angel**


	16. Chapter 16: New Friends, Old Friends

**I'm back! So I meant to describe the wreckage of Ané's room better… oh well, I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: New Friends, Old Friends

Ané looked at the room in dismay, her heart tearing at the thought of someone else searching through her belongings. _Thank God I had the pack with me._ She wondered who could destroy someone else's things without any guilt, and then wondered why they had chosen her. Sure, she had an un-probed mind, but then so did Murtagh, she knew, and if her mind hadn't been probed, surely the people would want to avoid her? Not trash her things.

It was the next day over since she had come to find her room looking as though a storm had torn through it. Immediately after finding her papers missing she had gone to Ajihad to tell him of this. Of course he had sent his spell casters to her room, but whoever had been there hadn't had enough power to over ride the thief's, so they hadn't found any clues. In that case, Ajihad had barred anyone from entering that room, and assigned Ané a new, smaller room; one away from the main hall and into a more secluded part of Farthen Dur.

Now, at the moment, she was standing just outside the barrier shield that his spell casters had erected to keep people out, trying to get a proper look at her old room. She sighed in exasperation as she saw the same thing that had met her eyes yesterday. Except this time, there were footprints all across the floor from where the men had searched her room, treading on the ashes of the bed and tracking it all along the floor. _Smooth, the geniuses. _She rolled her eyes at the men's incapability for doing anything the correct way; now, any clues they could have manually found on the ground, a hair for instance, would have been completely ruined. Turning away from the desolate sight, she headed to the library to continue reading the books she had chosen yesterday. It was no use crying over things already done, so she swallowed her emotions and managed to successfully find her way without getting lost.

* * *

Eragon watched Ané go with narrowed eyes. With the continued suspicion from both Arya and Saphira over the past few days, he had finally given way to their point. Ané _was_ trouble. The destruction of her room only proved that, for why would anyone want to destroy an innocent's belongings?

So to him, Ané was just an enemy waiting to be revealed.

He had managed to have a proper conversation with Arya that morning, and they had discussed what to do with Ané. It was mutually agreed upon that nothing could be done to her until they had the egg, lest she destroy it in her rage, or send it back to her people, to which then it would become lost to the elves and the Varden. Arya had also agreed to take over Ané's place as Eragon's teacher, but without letting Ajihad know so he wouldn't devise a new punishment for the strange girl so she could complete it and leave. They knew it was the only thing holding her here.

_Deceit and suspicion does not become of you, little one._

_It's your fault I don't trust her, Saphira. You and Arya both made me this way._

_I told you not to trust her, yes. I told you to avoid her when possible, yes. But I never said anything about stealing the egg, _or_ about destroying her room._

_I didn't do that. Someone else must have._

_Think about it Eragon. Only someone with power could have done all that, and not left a trace._

_Wouldn't you know if I had done it?_

_Eragon, _listen_ to me. I'm not accusing you! I'm trying to get your thick head to finally start thinking._

Eragon shook his head and walked down the corridor to the library, shaggy brown hair whipping his cheeks. He stood outside the stone archway, behind the statuette. His dark eyes just peaking over the rim of the stone shield.

_I am thinking Saphira. Arya and I have given this a lot of thought._

Saphira snorted in the dragon-hold where she was currently resting, her temper rising. _You are blind, Eragon. Truly blinded by beauty. Has no one taught you to think for yourself?_

_What do you mean, I'm blind?_ He asked, totally ignoring the rest of her statement.

The dragon severed the link, leaving him wondering what a simple conversation could do to a friendship.

Eragon found Ané in the library, a dark covered book in hand, curled in a cushion, her legs tucked under her body. She seemed absorbed in it, her eyebrows together in her concentration, mouth set in a distinct frown. Before he could squish the thought, it came unbidden to his mind.

_What if she is telling the truth? What if she really is trying to help?_

He suppressed the thought before he could investigate it further. Arya had told him the story of Ané's people, the lies told during that elven war. This was probably the effect she had on everybody, an innocent girl with a subtle plot for revenge.

* * *

In another part of the library, unbeknownst to both Eragon and Ané, another set of eyes was fixed on the girl. A pair of chocolate brown eyes set on an ebony face, midnight skin blending perfectly against the mahogany shelves.

Nasuada was watching Ané intently, at the same time trying to decipher what the book had told her. She didn't believe the entire story, for who writes history but the winner? And that was an elven book, so she doubted that the Phoenix side of the story was in its contents. Maybe Ané could reveal the other part of the war.

With a set determination, she set the book she had been absentmindedly flipping down with a definite snap, receiving a low growl from the librarian who had been lurking nearby, and walked over to the young girl.

"Ané?" Flame colored hair whipped up, jade eyes misting slowly into a sky-blue as she glanced at Nasuada, it was unnerving how her eyes changed colour.

"Daughter of Ajihad."

Nasuada had never really spoken to Ané, and was surprised at how low and musical her voice was. She found herself smiling, and nodded.

"I want to know… about your past." She kept her voice low so she wouldn't give the dwarf librarian a reason to come over and interrupt them. "I want to know about the separation of the elves." The Varden Princess kept her voice firm, so she wouldn't reveal the fact that she was shaking inside. There was no way to determine whether or not Ané was an enemy, but she hadn't fought when her father had taken her into custody, and she had been more than willing to give them the dragon egg before her father had insulted her. Something in Nasuada told her that she could trust Ané and she had long ago learnt to trust her instincts.

* * *

Slowly, Ané nodded, and motioned to a seat next to her so Nasuada could sit. It took nearly an hour, but she completed her request, keeping the fact that she was the last descendant of the elves that had committed the actual crime. She didn't need to give everyone another reason to dislike her.

_I didn't really want to tell her Winnie, it's not something to be paraded around, but what choice did I have?_

_Better you tell her than Arya. We both know that the elves are still angry with your people and it would be hardest for them to be unbiased._

_Like my story is unbiased? _She laughed in her head.

_There are less biased remarks in your story Ané, for you do not hold anger in your heart at either side._

Ané snorted and stared at Nasuada's retreating form; she had gone to mull over the new set of information she had received.

_Winnie, I'm worried about Arya._

_Why? She's a big girl; she can take care of herself._

_Not in that way! I'm worried that she's been trying to steal the egg._

Winix paused to think this accusation over, going through the little things she knew about the elf. _Somehow I don't picture her _stealing_, Ané. Elves have a lot of pride… but maybe if she thought it was in the interest of her people. I don't know Ané… I must go now, I have things to attend to._

_Winix, what in the world could you possible have to attend to?_

_Things._

Ané sighed and rolled her eyes at the high ceiling as Winix cut the link that bonded them. _Stupid lizard._ Winix reopened their link long enough to growl and say she was no lizard before leaving her once more.

Laughing slightly, Ané grabbed her pack and headed down to the kitchens where she was planning on begging for some scraps of food before dinner. Not that she was a beggar or anything, and she wasn't all that hungry, but it amused her to see the cooks expressions on their faces as they fought an inner battle; trying to decide to give in and offer her food, or to enforce the rules of no snacks between meals. She knew they gave Eragon snacks willingly enough, and they weren't sure to offer her the same privileges.

However, as she began to round the last corner leading to the kitchens, Ané heard her name being voiced. Slowing down, she edged closer to the corner as she possibly could without getting caught, broadening her mind slightly so she could better hear what was being said. As the voices grew louder, she was able to realize that they belonged to Eragon and Nasuada.

"Nasuada, she's dangerous. You can't befriend her, you are the daughter of the Varden leader, how do you think that will be seen? Befriending the enemy?" Eragon's voice was cold and firm, and each voice cut through her soul cruelly.

"You don't know if she really is dangerous Eragon, and I can befriend whoever I want." Ané felt a spark of hope as Nasuada stood up for her, at least someone gave her a chance in this stone city.

_Why is Eragon being such a moron, though?_

She could hear him now, his voice rising as his temper flared. "She refused to a mind probe, why would she do that unless she's hiding something."

"Murtagh refused the same thing, is he your enemy?" Nasuada's voice had a sudden chill to it, and from her hiding point Ané could see how angry she was. She had even taken up a fighting stance, except her hands were on her hips in her anger.

"Murtagh is different, you can't bring him up."

"Murtagh is _no_ different Eragon. I don't know why you insist upon seeing her as your enemy, but you may do as you wish, so long as you respect her, she is still your tutor."

_Way to go Nasuada!_ Ané thought to the girl, who of course couldn't hear anything she said. She felt herself instantly warming to the Varden Princess.

"She is not my tutor any longer, Nasuada. I have forsaken her for Arya. The elf wishes to teach me, and as I can longer be sure of my trust in Ané, I'm choosing her to continue with, at least for now." Ané felt her heart sink, and her stomach plummet.

"Does my father know of your new plan?"

"No. Arya and I wish for Ané to remain in the Varden, but once she completes her punishment, she will leave, and then she is of no use to us. We need her to stay here."

"And why do you _need_ her to stay here? If she is your so-called enemy, you would surely want her gone from your safe-haven."

"Arya believes she has something of value other than the egg, which we need as well."

"So… you're planning on stealing them from her?"

Here, Eragon hesitated, and chewed on his bottom lip. "Not steal…"

Nasuada laughed coldly, and stared daggers at the rider. "With all what you're doing to her, dragging her across the country with your little guilt trip, then dropping your friendship and treating her like some common thief, do you really believe she'll just _give_ you the dragon egg?" She smirked at him, "Eragon, you really are a bonehead sometimes."

The Varden Princess stalked off past the kitchens, her skirt swirling around her feet, leaving Eragon to scowl to himself and shuffle away.

The kitchens now forgotten to Ané, she slumped against the wall, tears pricking her eyes. _Eragon's… using me?_

She felt betrayed, humiliated, and just when she needed her anger most, it deserted her, leaving her to be a small lump in the corner, curled up in misery.

Winix tried to talk to her through their bond, but she brushed her aside and ran. She kept running until her feet ached and her side split.

Ané found herself outside, in the areas surrounding the compost heap, moonlight dancing softly between the great mounds. Panting slightly, she sat on one of the piles, tears still streaming down her face. She sobbed silently in her hands until a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Oh yes, crying is of great use. It solves everything."

She turned slightly, wiping her tears off as she did so. A small boy clad in a tattered grey tunic sat on the top of her compost heap, his eyes a smoky grey to match his tunic, and every tooth set in his jaw a pointed file, leaving him looking like he had a mouthful of daggers. Despite his strange appearance, Ané smiled and staggered up slightly, her head pounding from the combination of crying and running.

"Solembum!"

"Come, child. I will take you to her."

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit later than I told people, but that's coz it was christmas and I had like, NO time to myself. Sucked completely.

Merry Christmas!

xXx Angel


	17. Chapter 17: Secretive Ways

**Eragon's becoming a bit of a bonehead isn't he? Well no worries, he'll be smacked into reality soon enough… lol

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Secretive Ways

Solembum led her through the various tunnels and paths deep into the heart of the dwarven city, into places that appeared to be unexplored for centuries. Ané had no doubt in her heart who the '_her_' was, and Ané longed to be back in Angela's company. She missed the eccentric witch, with her dark flyaway curls and odd personality, especially since she was in the midst of so much suspicion.

Angela knew who she was. She knew how solid her trust was.

Ané wandered behind Solembum in what she hoped was the final tunnel; the werecat was definatly more energetic at the moment and after what she had just heard between Eragon and Nasuada she was in no mood for anything. Brushing her flame coloured hair out her eyes she noticed how much dust had gathered on the rims of the torches they passed, some of which were now smouldering in their handles.

Finally seeing the straw coloured tail disappear into a side room, Ané slowed her pace and pressed down a stray strand of hair in a puny effort to clean herself up.

_I wonder why she left me when we first arrived here. I really could have used her friendship._

She felt Winix open their bond fractionally more, but not to where Ané could see what the dragon was up to, and moments later was rewarded with hearing her age-less voice. _Give her time to explain herself, surely she had a good reason for her actions._

_I will. I'm just glad to finally hear and see a friendly person._

Stepping into the brightly lit room that she saw the tail disappear into, she staggered back slightly and took two steps back as the aroma of herbs, cooking and magic hit her like a stone wall. Ané took a deep breath and prepared herself for it before stepping back into what she assumed were Angela's rooms.

Thousands of jars filled with the most undesirable creatures; plants and powders, littered the grand room, taking up most of the space. Where a bed usually stands was instead filled with a pile of shaggy carpets that Ané knew Angela had sewn herself. The room, after you got used to the primary smells, had a musty odor about it that stung the inside of her nostrils and throat and made her wrinkle her nose. A slight fog permeated the air and made it hard to see too far ahead; how the fog came to be in the room she didn't know, but intended to ask. Weather witchcraft always interested her.

In the exact center of the room stood a large bubbling black pot filled with a gooey green substance that smelled like foot fungus. Around the black cauldron lay five empty jars, their contents had obviously been emptied previously. One of the jars, the smallest, had droplets of a red liquid which she instinctively stayed away from. As interesting as this room was, something was missing. And where had Solembum gotten to?

_Do not worry Angel, nothing is amiss._

_How can you say that Winnie? Something is wrong with this bedroom, Angela is not here and my guide has deserted me. How do you know this is no trap?_

Winix paused long enough for Ané to wonder if she had left, although as marginally bonded as they were, she could still feel the dragon's presence; so she waited for the inevitable answer. When had their bond diminished? It had been steel-strong before they entered the Varden, but after that cockroach infested cell it had weakened considerably. Was this the beginning of the end? Finally the great silver dragon answered her, but it was brief and held no comfort, soothing tones or reassurance. _I just know, Ané. Trust me._

The dragon left abruptly without word, leaving Ané confused and angry. When had this become a regular occurrence for them?

_Trust you Winix? _She snorted, tears forming in her eyes. _That's becoming harder, and harder._ "Oh my beloved dragon." She whispered, her throat tightening so much she feared she's choke.

"Trouble with Winix?" Angela's voice sounded muffled with all the fog in the room. Ané turned on her heal to inspect the witch now entering the room, her arms laden with new jars and a basket filled with special mushrooms. She was determined to see if this was a trap or not. "Do I meet up with your standards?" Laughter sounded in her voice as she eyed Ané.

Finding no current issues or motives, Ané sighed and spoke up, choosing her words carefully. "None that aren't usual for a long, time-enduring friendship." _Liar_, a nasty little voice spoke up from the inside of her mind.

The witch didn't question her statement, nor did she push it any further, instead choosing to dump her load on the pile of shaggy carpets, careful not to spill anything lest she ruin anything. She bent down and plucked several fungi from the basket and dropped them into the gooey substance and watched with interest as smoke began to billow out from the pot, creating an even more foul odor. Ignoring Ané, Angela continued to stir the pot in silence, seemingly unaware that an uncomfortable silence was building between the two friends.

Before she could explode with unanswered question, she quickly looked around and noticed that her guide had still not re-appeared. "Where is Solembum?" The were-cat had still not reappeared, and she began to wonder where he had gotten to, for she was so sure that she had seen him come in here. Angela merely shrugged, clearly not worried for her companion and continued stirring.

The silence grew once more, but this time Ané didn't feel the need to break it, instead waiting for her companion to say something first. It was at least ten minutes before she finally did.

"I suppose you're wondering why I left you after Eragon came?" She spoke to Ané, but her eyes never the left the pot.

"That would be great." A little more coldly than she had meant to, but Ané shrugged it off; she had a right to be angry. Angela's eyes flicked at her for a fraction of a second before returning to their place gazing at the pot.

"I didn't want Eragon to be aware of my presence before I wanted him to." She paused for a moment, and in the silence Ané said nothing. "I came here to be aware of the news, and I didn't want him to do something out of the norm just because I was here."

Cocking her brow, the young girl gazed at her skeptically. "And why would he do that?"

"Remember when I told you I gave him a prediction?" Here Ané nodded, "Well, I was afraid he might ask me some questions."

"About what?"

"About his prediction."

"And why would that bother you?"

"Because my memory isn't as good as it used to be."

"Didn't you once tell me that you wrote down all your predictions and such like?"

A blush crept up the witch's face, and she averted her eyes even further away from Ané's. "I ruined my notes…"

Ané sighed, knowing something like this would happen. "and how did that happen?"

"I was contemplating the none existence of toads when one… slipped out of my grasp…"

Unbidden, the image of a frog slipping out of Angela's hands, hopping all over her shop and disturbing her papers came to her mind's eye, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. She knew that Angela wasn't telling her everything about her desire to be discreet, but if Ané could have secrets, then so could she.

Slowly, Angela joined in the laughter, and when her were-cat companion finally deigned to join them, he found Ané on the floor, sitting among jars and his mistress leaning heavily on her pot careful her hands not to touch the liquid within, laughing uncontrollably.

When they had finally calmed themselves, Ané looked at Angela with mirth in her voice. "I believe you owe me 10 crowns worth of supplies from your shop."

The witch nodded soberly and began to stir the pot once more. "Yes, I think you deserve that."

The two talked well into the night, Ané telling Angela how her stay at the Varden had been so far, although she suspected the witch knew most of it anyway, and the latter told her about her travels and how she arrived there. For the first time, in the longest time, Ané was truly happy; her time at the Varden without friends had made her appreciate them all the more when she had them.

* * *

Winix flew low to the ground, wing beats growing steadily less frequent as she was flying with the wind to conceal her movement. She lifted her head to properly catch the new scent that wafted up to her through the wind canals, and growling softly with displeasure, glided down to the ground behind a large mound of dung.

There, hidden by a cloak of the deepest black cloth, stood a figure. The person's back stood erect, head held high as if they were important. In their hands was a small bundle which was dropped softly on the ground, to be picked up by the luminescent dragon. As the dragon gripped the package with utmost delicacy, the person bowed with deliberate slowness, head reaching the filth of the ground below in respect, almost unseen in the blackest of nights.

In return the dragon bowed her head fractionally, before spreading out her wings as a sign of dismissal. The person clasped their hands together and turned, swiftly darting out of their meeting place, sticking to the shadows that clung to the mounds. As soon as the cloak had billowed out of sight, Winix kicked off the ground, gliding silently back to the dragon hold, the package clung dearly to her.

A figure with glowing yellow eyes watched this exchange from atop the hill, it's mouth curling into a distinctive smile as it bared it's fangs. It was there a mere second before it blinked out of sight, the only traces it had ever been there was the smell of mint, sorrel and lavender. Odd for such a creature.

* * *

**Winix is up to something secretive!! Sorry it's so late, I know I said relatively by the next day by my Ouma came in from Pretoria unexpected and I had to entertain her… sorry again –Whimpers– **

**Well Angela's back in the story! Thank god, I missed her… lol**

**I think in the next chapter I'm going to include more of Nasuada and Saphira and Eragon… and I'm going to try and make it really long, so don't expect it to be ready immediately… you'll get it eventually!!**

**Oh and I want to advertise a story that I think is really good!! It does contain some Incest and Slash though, so if you're not into that, please don't read it. It is:**

**In Dreams by bookkbaby**

**I think it's the best slash story ever! And I recommend it! … **

**xXx Angel**


	18. Chapter 18: A Princess and an Enemy

* * *

Chapter 18: A Princess and an Enemy

The Varden Princess and Ané sat out in the sparring fields, watching the men fight with relish. Having their leader's daughter on their fields seemed to encourage them to fight their all, more so than usual. However, it wasn't completely the men's sparring that Nasuada and Ané were judging.

They sat basking in the sunlight, just out of the shade of the mountains. Sitting side by side watching the performances, they often glanced at each other and laughed; their laughter ringing across the fields, low and musical mingling with high and joyful.

Nasuada and Ané had come to be great friends during the past three days since the meeting with Angela. Joined at the hip, they rarely ever spent time apart, much to the discomfort of Eragon, Arya and Ajihad; including some of the dwarves and humans. Today was one of their regular outings, and the pair had just come from lunch full and relaxed; ready to enjoy their afternoon.

"Look at him, watch how he parries; that sword thrust is very complex…" Ané pointed out a tall muscular redhead fighting amongst the many on the fields. She glanced at Nasuada and found her to be nodding, and she noticed with amusement that her eyes were not fixed upon the sword in the man's hand. Laughing, she brought her new friend's attention to the sword, "That is what I was talking about… but it seems your interests lie a bit lower on his form?" She grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

The princess chuckled and went back to watching the man, "how can you resist such a body? I wish he'd take his shirt off…" She stared at him longingly, and the guards set by Ajihad to watch her stared with amazement; was this truly Nasuada? Since when did their Princess behave like a common whore? This new stranger seemed to be affecting her in a strange, new way.

Ané pushed her friend lightly, but hard enough for her to sway and focus once more. "Nasuada! Behave…" She smirked, sounding like a mother scolding her young daughter for dancing in public. It felt good to finally have a friend around her age, even though Nasuada was three years her senior, and teasing was always fun, no matter who you were with.

Nasuada sighed and seemed to sober up, "You're right, I shouldn't be saying things like that; I'm the Varden's Princess, I'm supposed to be calm and regal." The guards straightened up and smiled to themselves; she had regained her common sense; she was back. Neither of them noticed, however, the depressed look that had taken over her face, but Ané did.

"Sometimes, it's ok to act your age." She put her hand on Nasuada's shoulder in a soothing way, and returned her attention to the sparring fields. "You don't have to live up to the stereotypical princess hype…"

Their conversation lasted most of the day, and Nasuada realized she never knew anyone so sad; even if Ané did conceal it well. The Princess also found out how much it hurt her to have friends who didn't trust her, and she knew that Ané had overheard the conversation in the halls. She reasoned with herself to talk with Eragon soon, before he got really out of hand, before she let herself enjoy the day in the sunshine with a new friend.

By evening, Ané and Nasuada separated, each to their respective rooms to ready themselves for dinner that night.

Xxx

Eragon looked at Arya with longing as she sat across from him in the library, reading a history about the elves. Occasionally she would furrow her brow, or mumble something incoherently; delving deeper into the mysteries the book contained. It had seemed important to her to get that book that afternoon, but the rider had no idea the amount of time that book had consumed.

His feelings for the elf had grown unnaturally stronger each day, and he found himself thinking of her constantly; debating whether or not he should admit his true emotions to her. They sat in the amiable silence; Arya engrossed within her book and Eragon pondering his affections, for so long, that when Arya huffed with exasperation and slammed the book down, Eragon jumped. Moments later a harassed-looking dwarven librarian escorted them forcefully out of the library for, it seemed, attempted damage to the books.

When they were safely out of reach of the angry dwarf Eragon stopped, motioning for Arya to follow. "What was that all about? Surely the book had not offended you?"

At the mirth in his voice she frowned, "Eragon this is serious. I can find nothing about my subject and it's infuriating. Without it, we can't gain the information we need to steal back the Egg and get rid of Ané."

"Get rid of?"

Arya sighed with impatience, "not like that…"

_She's beautiful_. Eragon found himself more and more entranced by the beauty of the elf; the full shape of her rosy lips, her delicate eyes sparkling with passion, skin so soft to the touch, raven hair silky smooth and feather light against her face. Subconsciously moving closer to her, he nodded as she spoke; pretending to listen. She didn't move as he drew nearer, instead continuing her heated discussion. _Should I tell her I love her?_

_Is that wise Eragon? _Saphira interrupted, and he could feel her caution as if it was his own.

_Probably not… but if she's letting me get this close…_

_Eragon I don't–_

"Eragon, are you listening to me?" Arya's voice sounded angry and harsh, and it snapped him out of his conversation with Saphira.

"No." He shook his head to clear his mind of her intoxicating scent. "I'm sorry, I was talking to Saphira…"

_Don't involve me in your idiotic ways, I will have no part in this._

"What were you saying?" He moved closer to her, placing his left hand on her upper arm, and his right hand lower on her waist. Arya wiggled out of his grasp, straightened her tunic and sniffed haughtily.

"What's gotten into you? Have you been drinking?" She looked at him incredulously before running her fingers through her already straight hair. "I was _saying_ that if we only had more access to Elven history… maybe we should find a way to get Ané and Winix to Ellsemera, seeing as how I doubt they'll give up the egg." She stopped speaking and gazed thoughtfully at a painting hanging nearby, lost in her own thoughts.

Since she was now silent, Eragon let his eyes wander down her lithe and firm body.

Her jade tunic fit snugly around her hips, and fell short six inches below her waist; quite short for a respectable female of power, but at the moment Eragon didn't mind. On her legs she wore a clingy black material, more for show than warmth. His eyes rested on her bust, just spilling over the top of her low-cut tunic. _What I wouldn't give…_

"_Eragon_!" Arya hissed; apparently she noticed his line of sight.

He blushed and went to rub the back of his head, the other hand flailing helplessly in the air as if it didn't know what to do with itself. As Arya drew closer to him, he winced, expecting a slap for which he greatly deserved, but when the slap never came he opened his eyes hesitantly.

Almost immediately Arya cuffed him hard, her eyes sparking slightly with checked anger. "What is wrong with you? Are you sure you haven't been drinking? I swear you haven't been acting yourself lately… what's gotten into you?!" She stepped back and, hands on her hips, glared daggers at him.

The rider sighed, running his fingers through his hair for what felt like the millionth time that day, _well… it's now or never._ "Arya, I…" He stopped abruptly, unable to continue.

"Yes?"

Eragon felt himself shrink under her scrutiny and gestured helplessly, hoping that he could just leave instead of having to face her. Why couldn't he have just avoided the temptation? "Arya, I…"

"Yes?!" Her tone was impatient now, and he could tell her temper was wearing thin.

"Arya… I… I love you." Letting his eyes meet hers, almost defiantly, in hopes that he would see his love returned. Instead, he saw surprise flickered there, and some other emotion… regret? Pity?

He tried to get closer to her, but she backed away shaking her head. "Arya… please…"

"Eragon… I can't… we can't…" He could see tears welling in her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't be around for him to see them shed. Almost immediately, she sobered up and the watered eyes vanished. "I think it best that we not see each other for awhile. This, _we_ cannot happen. I'm sorry."

With that, she turned and sprinted down the hallway, leaving Eragon standing there feeling immensely sad, hurt and alone.

_I never should have said anything. I ruined it._

Xxx

When Nasuada saw that Eragon was not at dinner, she knew she'd have to go to his rooms that night if she wished to speak to him. So she bade her time, sitting to eat with Ané at the commoners table in the large hall, and chatting with the local people. Her father hadn't been pleased that she chose to sit with Ané again and he cautiously warned her about Ané's lack of trust within the mountain dwellings, however his mood considerably lightened when he saw her mingling with his people, getting along well.

After dinner was over, Nasuada walked Ané to her room and bade her goodbye, saying she had important matters to attend to. No use worrying her with news with Eragon; she'd found earlier that it was a touchy subject that contained a lot of open hostility towards the subject. As she walked down the maze of tunnels she contemplated the many ways that their conversation could turn to.

Knocking lightly on the door, she heard a muffled curse and the sound of something breaking before the door opened slightly to a crack, and a red rimmed eye appeared through the slit. As Eragon saw who it was, he opened the door fully and Nasuada was amazed to see how much he had let himself go.

His hair was sticking up at all ends, and his sparring tunic was crumpled and dis-shelved. The Rider's muddy brown eyes were red and swollen, and he appeared to have cuts and bruises on his knuckles from where she assumed he had punched the wall.

Eragon bowed low, his head touching the floor in respect before he moved out of the doorway and allowed her access to his room. She walked in cautiously, noting that the only thing out of place in the room was a broken lamp that lay scattered on his bed. He had probably cleaned most of his mess up. Nasuada sat on his bed, careful to avoid the broken glass.

"You are an incredibly hard person to find, Eragon." She bowed her head slowly in his direction from where he stood next to the door. "I presumed you stayed in the Dragonhold with Saphira… obviously I presumed wrong."

"I moved out only three days ago… to be closer to my mentor." His voice cracked and sounded scratchy, as though it had been well used in a short space of time.

Nasuada arched her eyebrow in his direction, but did not comment. "Well, I won't ask you why you appear so… disshelved, nor will I ask you why you did not come down to dinner. I do not think it is in my place to ask such personal things of you. However I did come here to discuss something with you."

He nodded and closed the door fully, sitting down carefully on the opposite end of the bed, bare feet crunching painfully on the glass shards. She winced at the site of the trail of blood on the floor, but did not comment on this either.

"Eragon, it's about Ané."

The Blue Rider blinked, and his face openly showed confusion. "Ané? Is she ok?"

Nasuada sucked in air, clearly angry with the man sitting across from her. "Define ok."

"Excuse me?"

"Eragon, you truly do not understand the concept of friendship, do you?" Her frustration was mounting, and he still did not appear to get her line of questioning. "Think of all Ané has done for you Eragon. She saved you from the slavers, she hesitantly taught you magic, albeit briefly and unwillingly, but she did it. When you asked her to come to the Varden, she did, even though she knew instinctively she was walking into trouble. Everything you have asked of her, she has done."

She let him think all this over before continuing. "And now, lets think of what you have done for _her. _When she arrives, you treat her as an enemy, even though you asked her to come. When she needs a friend most, you ignore her pleas and silent cries. When someone destroys her personal items in search for her treasured possessions, you still do not come to comfort her; instead choosing to create a friendship with the one to cause her all this pain. You must be a really good friend, Eragon Garrowsson. Your uncle must be so… proud."

Nasuada noticed with satisfaction that he winced outwardly at her comment and guilt radiated from his face. The silence stretched between them, and Nasuada was content to sit there and watch him squirm.

Finally, he dropped his gaze and spoke softly. "I haven't been much of a great friend have I?"

"No." He looked up at her, surprised by the frankness of her answer, but she wasn't done. "Nor much of a great _person_ either."

The room was quite once more, and Eragon broke the silence once more, "Now I know what Saphira meant by saying I was blinded." He sighed and Nasuada felt a ball of pity grow within her for him.

"All of us are blinded at some point Eragon, but eventually we must choose what is important to us." She pulled him into a tight embrace and stood up, getting ready to leave.

Immediately he stood and held the door open for her, and before she left he nodded and spoke, "take comfort in the fact that I will apologize for my stupidity. I was out of line."

Smiling to herself, Nasuada left Eragon in his room and took the long way back to her own. Life was certainly playing out the way she wanted it to.

Xxx

Sitting alone in his room, he cleaned the broken shards before contemplating the mess he'd made of his life.

_What have I done? My life is just one big problem I have to deal with._

_We all have obstacles in our lifetime, but eventually we face them and become all the stronger for it._ Saphira was soothing, and her voice seemed to gnaw at the hurt and pain that had weighed his heart down since the incident with Arya in the halls.

_If that is so, then why does it seem that my life has more than the ordinary amount of obstacles?_

_I do not know Eragon… maybe it is to make _you_ all the stronger._

Eragon sighed and lay on his bed, thinking over what Nasuada had told him.

_I really must apologize to Ané, mustn't I?_

_Yes, you should._

_You were right Saphira… I truly was blinded by beauty._

_Some beautiful things are meant to blind you… but you should be wary of them; for anything that blinds you of the world is pain waiting to happen. It is only a matter of time before reality catches up to you._

_You were right… you are right… you're always right…_

_I didn't want to be right, little one. I really didn't._

… _sometimes I think I'll never find love… that I'll end up all alone._

_You have me._

Eragon smiled, thankful for the love that his dragon provided. A little more of the pain in his heart lifted, and he suddenly felt lighter.

_Thank you Saphira; I love you. Tomorrow I'll apologize to Ané, she doesn't need a friend like me; for I am not worthy of that title… but maybe I can get another chance._

Xxx

It was midnight once more and the fields were silent. Somewhere, not far away, a small bird chirped and held watch over its territory. Only to be startled into flight as the sound of wings landing on the sparring grounds broke the eerie quite.

In the middle of the fields, two Dragons met; a large sapphire blue and a luminescent silver one. For a long time, no one spoke, and the only noise was the dragons' snorts and breathing.

_Winix._

_Saphira. You wished to hold conference with me?_

_Yes, I have received news of you recent activities…_

_You have, have you?_

_Yes. And I wish to tell you that it will only result in pain for your rider-friend._

Winix snorted, firey plumes of smoke emanating from her nostrils. _Since when do you hold any love for Ané? You and Arya were the ones who counseled Eragon against her!_

_And yet you maintain an alliance with the vanyali._

The larger dragon growled low in her throat, her eyes narrowing. _What is it to you?_

_I have realized that I was mistaken. Sometimes, trouble pursues us when we have no intention of pursuing it. That is the way with Ané, and I have accepted that she is not evil._

_Congratulations; you're extremely clever you know that?_

The sarcasm was not lost on Saphira, and she sighed in a way that only dragons can. _I do not wish to see her hurt._

_It's none of your business what I may, or may not, do._

_But neither is it your business to put Ané through this; rider-friend or not._

_It will help her in the end._

_But will she see it that way?_

Xxx

**Like it? It's nice and long! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**xXx Angel**


	19. Chapter 19: Moonscales

**Oh my goodness, i'm really sorry i haven't updated in soo long but its just that my stepbrother moved in with us, thus less time on the computer... but i promise i'll try harder to update faster... i'm such a bad authoress... you may slap me now. U.U**

**Random Comment: If one Moose is Moose, would two Moose be Mooses? And three Mooses be Meese?**

**Anyway, hope you like it... I made it sorta long as a half apology...

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Moonscales

Ané sat in the tree, calmly watching the men spar again. She had asked Nasuada if she had wanted to join her, but she had, regrettably, what Ané liked to call "Princess Duties". So she had told her friend where she'd be and when she'd be there in the hopes that she'd be relieved of her duties and could come and sit with her.

Since Ané had nothing better to do than to sit around, she had taken to watching the men spar everyday. She was alone most of the time; Angela had her various tasks within the Varden and Ajihad preferred Nasuada spend as little time with her as possible without openly offending her. Winix had long ago left her to her own devices and it was times like these that Ané worried about the dragon.

"Ané?"

She jumped and screamed, falling unceremoniously to the floor. The voice had startled her out of her mind when it had intruded on her thoughts, and she was so used to being left alone that it had virtually unnerved her. Turning, she saw that Eragon stood looming over her, a half-amused, half-concerned expression plastered upon his tanned face. Ané glared at him, letting him know that she didn't feel like being in his presence. Without a word, she turned and walked away leaving him to chase her into the building.

"Ané! Wait!" He caught up to her with relative ease and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"What do you want, Argetlam? I have things to attend to." Her voice, full of spite and anger caused him to wince slightly.

"Like what, exactly? I was under the impression that you had nothing to do but sit and watch the soldiers spar." He tried to keep his tone light so she wouldn't feel like he was attacking her, but he could tell from the un-amused expression on her face that it wasn't really working.

Ané hesitated, clearly torn by the fact that she really didn't have anything to do, and the fact that she didn't want to actually have to speak with him. She sniffed, showing as much disdain as she could muster at the time, "I'll have you know I have a full schedule of loitering planned." This statement caused Eragon to pause, confused as to what she meant.

_Isn't loitering just standing around, doing nothing?_

He could feel Saphira's laughter on the other end of their connection, _yes Eragon, it is. I think that this her way of saying that she doesn't want to speak with you._

_Oh, I see… should I leave her then to… loiter?_

_Do you wish to apologize or not?_

He sighed, _yes._

"Ané, can we talk?" He decided that putting off his apology wouldn't make it any less hard, and since he had her attention now, he should make full use of it.

"No." Her blunt answer startled him, but before she could continue he quickly cut in.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I was acting. It wasn't my place… can we still be friends?" There. He said it; it was out there. Now all he could do was wait for her reply.

"No." Ané turned and walked away, leaving Eragon to stand there alone and confused. It reminded him horribly of his conversation with Arya, and he wondered why every time he had to confront a girl, she ended up rejecting him and walking away.

Was he cursed?

* * *

Ané sat in her room, arms wrapped tightly around her legs, trying to forget the sound of Eragon's voice.

_Can we still be friends?_

It seemed as though he was haunting her, his face everywhere she turned. She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who to turn to. Angela was busy, and she doubted she could find the witch if she had things to do, and Nasuada was presumably still doing her duties… which left her Winix.

The dragon's presence had been growing ever fainter on her mind, but she could still feel a shadow of the friend she had once loved.

_Winix?_

When no response came immediately, Ané sighed and curled up into a ball, trying to become as small as possible in a feeble attempt at becoming a smaller target for the Eragon ghost to taunt.

_You…called?_ Winix's voice rang true in her mind, although it was still faint. Ané's heart rejoiced at hearing her long-standing friend.

_Winnie!_

_Yes, we've established that._

Ané smiled even if the sarcasm was meant to hurt her, but then the smile disappeared as she remembered what it was that she wanted to talk about. _Winnie, it's Eragon._

_What's wrong? Has he hurt you?_

_Yes… No… well, not in a physical way. He…wanted us to be friends._

_So? I don't see a problem here, do you mean to tell me you've bothered me for that?_

_Don't see a problem? Winnie, do you not remember how he _left_ us? How he didn't come visit, not _once_ when I was… imprisoned?_

_We all make mistakes Ané._

Why was she defending him? Winix was supposed to be on her side! And where had she been all this time? She had left her just as much as Eragon had, why hadn't she noticed this before? Ané shook her head, trying to clear it of all thoughts.

_Winix… where have you been?_

_I have been right here. In the Varden._

_No, I mean… for the past week._

_Must I reiterate myself? I've been right here all along._

_No you haven't. I barely even feel you anymore._

Winix paused long enough for Ané's anger to rise.

_Winix, what's up with you?_

_Nothing is 'up' with me, Ané. I have been merely busy._

_With what?_

…_I had business to attend to. Must you be informed of everything?_

_You used to tell me everything! _Ané was getting hysterical, and arguing with Winix was not helping after having a conversation with Eragon. She'd wanted some comfort, but it seemed that all she'd get now was another argument.

_So you're saying that just because I'm not telling you everything that goes on in my life, that I'm hiding something from you? Or no wait, I'm being distant?_

_Don't be childish, Winix. I'm just saying that you never used to keep things from me… and you are being distant! I can't even feel you through our link anymore!_

_Have you ever thought that maybe _you_ are the one severing our link?_

Before Ané could respond, Winix cut their link completely, until Ané couldn't even feel the slightest presence of the great silver dragon. She sobbed into her pillow, her breathing coming in ragged gasps for air.

What did Winix mean when she said that she might have been the one severing their link? _Ridiculous_, she snorted into her pillow, sniffling slightly, _because I would have a reason to cut her off.

* * *

_

In the Dragon hold Winix was seething, sending jets of flame in sporadic bursts. _Must Ané know every detail of how I spend my time?! Is it a _needAnother burst of fire erupted from her nostrils, charring the wall and crumbling bits of the stone.

_Anger, anger. Such a temperament._

The dragon twisted her neck until she had a good view of the door. There, leaning against the arch was a small boy in rags, his messy hair flopping into his eyes.

But the little boy did not feel like a little boy, nor did he feel like a human. When he grinned at her, his mouth was full of sharp pointed teeth and that confirmed her suspicions that this wasn't a human.

_Very good, moonscales. You are right, I am not a human. Such intelligence involved!_

Winix stood uncertainly, was this _thing_ making fun of her?

_Get out, child._

_I wish to talk to you, moonscales, maybe later I'll leave._

_Don't make me repeat myself, child. Leave._

_But don't you want to hear what I have to say?_

_No, get out._

Winix realized that they were conversing telepathically, eyeing the small boy up and down. She wasn't in the best of moods, and didn't want a puzzle at the moment. Flames shot out in the direction of the boy, but he moved with unnatural speed further inside.

_I'm disappointed in you moonscales._

_Fine. I'll trade you, if you can tell me what you are, I'll listen to what you have to say._

The thing grinned and shifted shape, his body transforming into a large, shaggy cat.

_A werecat?_

_Precisely._

Winix leaned in and sniffed the cat, making its fur stand out in odd angles.

_Why do you smell of herbs?_

_My witch is an herbalist. _The werecat said with indifference, as if it was bored simply with the topic. It looked up at her suddenly, its eyes dancing with mischief. _I've been watching you moonscales._

_I feel special now, cat. What would you like me to do? Clap? Congratulate you?_

_Control your temper Moonscales, because I have something you want._

_You do?_

_I have information. _It grinned once more, _I have information on the stone of Sîldari._

Winix narrowed her eyes, _how do you know of the stone of Sîldari?_

_I know of a lot of things Moonscales._

_But what do you know of the stone?_

_I know you have it._

_Very good, cat, but I already knew that._

_I know you traded it from the elf._

_I already know these things, if you aren't going to tell me something new, leave._

The cat flicked its tail lazily in her face, taunting the dragon.

_I know how you activate its power._

Winix stood there for a moment, head rushing. How did this irate werecat know of things that even the elves did not know of? Arya had given it to her in hopes that she would know of its hidden power, but she hadn't. She hadn't told Ané about the whole affair because she would have to mention the elf, and then it would seem like she had betrayed her by dealing with the 'enemy' and now this werecat knew how to solve everything?

_Moonscales, I have other things to do…_

_Wait, cat. I wish to know how to activate its power._

_I have already known told the blue Rider this as it is he who will need it most, but even the best of us sometimes need a little help. The key to activating its power lies beneath the roots of the Menoa tree, lay it there and he will find it._

_What does Eragon have to do with the Stone?_

_He is the One who can unleash its power, Moonscales, haven't you already figured that out? And here I was expecting one of intelligence._

Winix growled low in her throat, _you push your luck cat._

Solembum padded lightly out the door, pausing only to look back and grin, _yes I suppose I do.

* * *

_

Ané walked to Ajihads office flanked by two guards. Her chin in the air, she clenched her jaw angrily. It was as if the Varden did not trust her, but to send guards to escort her to their leader? That was an insult. She had shown that she wasn't going to harm anyone, and if she had been she could have done it in the past two weeks she'd been here.

_Must I constantly prove myself?_

She said that as though she were talking to Winix, and at first she had been, until she'd realized that the dragon wasn't even connected to her at all. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks, but she held herself in check. The last thing Ané needed right now was to have the guards see her cry.

They reached the doors sooner that she'd thought, and she was mildly surprised to see Eragon standing outside the doors, obviously waiting.

Her guards nodded at the Rider, to which he managed the same.

_Great, they're leaving me with Eragon… just what I need right now._

"Ané." Eragon's voice held an unasked question, but she merely folded her arms and ignored him, instead staring at the guards retreating backs. Why did they have to leave her with _him_?

"Well, at least come inside, Ajihad is waiting for us."

Ané noticed that he'd stiffened and she walked through the door he'd held open for her without a glance in his direction.

The Varden leader was sitting at the desk, staring at them in concentration; his dark eyes boring into them. As Eragon closed the door and sat in the chair next to them, Ajihad uncurled his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

"Eragon, Ané, glad you could come on such short notice."

_Please,_ Ané rolled her eyes, _you asked us yesterday, and it's not like we have anywhere else to go._

"It has come to my attention that Eragon has not been receiving his scheduled lessons in Magic. Am I correct?"

Eragon had the decency to avoid their eyes and glance down at the floor, admiring the tiles. Ané, however, glared up and met Ajihad's eyes with icy fury. "Well, I was not informed of my replacement as his tutor, and was merely awaiting his message stating when I was to teach him."

"But you couldn't have asked him yourself when the next lesson was?"

"Well I wasn't aware I had to play messenger." Ané retorted.

"And yet you didn't wonder at all when it was to be?" Why was he interrogating her? It wasn't her fault!

Yet she couldn't bring herself to place all the blame on Eragon and Arya, if at least it was because she could have confronted him about it.

The silence stretched between the three, with Eragon continuing his examination of the ground and Ané staring icily at Ajihad, who merely changed his gaze from both.

"I want the lessons to resume. Eragon, you need to cover as much as possible in a short amount of time, you cannot afford to be irresponsible." He switched his direction back to Ané, "and I think that you teaching him was the terms upon which you were to be paying your punishment? Then fulfill your end of the agreement."

He dismissed them with a look and turned the page to an oversized book, reading it with utmost care.

Outside in the hall, the tension ebbed slightly and as Ané walked away, she heard Eragon call after her, "Thanks."

She turned back to look at him, trying to find her anger again, but failing. "For what?"

"For not telling him about me and Arya. You could have told him how I had agreed with Arya that I didn't need you, and made me look childish."

Ané stared at him for awhile, thoughts speeding through her mind of questions she could ask, but instead she nodded and walked away, muttering a terse, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A thank you note to all my lurvly reveiwers who are incredibly patient to me!! I want to thank those who reveiwed the last chapter... -hugs- thanks guys for putting up with me!**

**OShayO, Frosted-Pink, DietCherryVanillaDrPepper, Princess Abbie of the Stars, Citlali Angeni, Jenckles, BinkaWV and alsdssg all get cyber brownies for being so great!!**

**muaah!**

**xXx Angel/Caramel**


	20. Chapter 20: Battle under Farthen Dur

**Just a note saying I have shamelessly stolen some lines out of the book. -giggles insanely- my bad. So this is the disclaimer: anything you recognize is _not_ mine. I do however own my characters and some of the plot Enjoy my lovely people!**

**This chapter is for alsdssg because the battle has finally come! Sorry if it's not exactly the best chapter... It was hard to write the battle from this POV and I didn't want to do Eragon's because that would pretty much just be Paolini's work... Hope you like it!**

**Cyber brownies for all my lovely reviewers and cyber muffins for all who review this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Battle under Farthen Dûr 

Saphira woke Eragon with a sharp rap of her snout on his head. He sat up, rubbing his eyes bleakly. _What? Is it morning yet?_

_You have visitors, Eragon, get up and show some respect._

Blinking, he found a small dwarf glaring impatiently at him.

_Visitors? I see only the dwarf. You implied there was plural._

_Look to the door then, you'll find her there._

_Her?_

Eragon glanced at the door and saw a small bundle slouched on the floor, upon further inspection the small bundle appeared to be Ané. She looked tired and angry; he was glad he was not in the dwarf's place, for surely he had already felt her wrath at waking her in the middle of the night. He stared at Ané for a long while; she seemed so sad with her downcast eyes and frowning lips, but he could find no reason why.

When she caught him staring at her, her eyes turned stony and she glanced away. Soon after, he did the same.

"Argetlam, you are needed. Come with me." The dwarf's rough voice cut the silence and Eragon glanced at him properly for the first time. His wiry beard grew in curls that overlapped each other, and his beady eyes were now glinting with frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"No time, you must come with me!" The dwarf began to fidget, putting his weight from one foot to the other.

Eragon sighed and got up, stretching luxuriously. His muscles were sore and stiff and he couldn't help but grimace slightly. Pulling a clean tunic over his head – despite Ané's presence, who wasn't paying attention anyway – he allowed the dwarf to guide them both through the twisted maze of Farthen Dûr. He noticed that Ané drooped, as though she hadn't been sleeping for awhile, but he shrugged the thought off; she wouldn't be happy if she caught him staring again.

Orik was waiting for them at the gates looking grim and unhappy. Before they had time to stop, Orik turned swiftly and they followed, their previous guide left behind. Eragon ran to catch up with the fast moving dwarf, "What's wrong, Orik?"

The dwarf shrugged and looked at Eragon, his pace never slowing. "I do not know myself. Wait and see what Ajihad tells you."

The Rider nodded and slowed his pace until he was level with Ané. She was having slight trouble keeping up with them, and he noticed that every so often her eyes shut, only to have them snap open as she jerked her head. Ané noticed Eragons stare and glared, "What are you looking at?"

Eragon shrugged and looked away; he didn't need a fight right now. Anyone could feel the tension in the Farthen Dûr, but it was apparent that Ané couldn't feel it, or didn't want to.

Guards opened the door for them and it showed Ajihad standing behind his desk, reading a map. His concentration was intense and it slightly worried Eragon how important a simple map was made to seem. Arya and a wiry man he had never met were there too, and Eragon tensed as he saw the Elven lady, who pointedly ignored him. Ajihad looked up as they entered and put down the map, "Oh good, you're here Eragon… Ané you don't have to be here, but it's good that you are. We will need all the help we can get. Eragon, Ané, meet Jörmunder, my second in command." Ajihad gestured towards the man who nodded at each in turn.

"I roused the five of you because we are all in grave danger. About half an hour ago a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tronjheim. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him: an army of Urgals, maybe a day's march from here."

The room filled with silence and Eragon felt, rather than saw, Ané perk up and listen attentively. The silence was only temporary before Jörmunder swore and began asking questions at the same time as Orik. Arya, Eragon and Ané remained silent, although between the three it was only Ané that remained impassive. Ajihad raised his hands to indicate silence.

"Quiet! There is more." Silence fell again, but this time, it was tense and uneasy. "The Urgals aren't approaching _over_ land, but _under_ it. They're in the tunnels… we're going to be attacked from below."

Noise erupted once more at Ajihad's words, and Eragon had to raise his voice to be heard. "Why hadn't the dwarves know about this sooner? How did the Urgals find the tunnels?"

The noise hushed as Orik began to yell, "We're lucky to know this early! There are thousands of tunnels underneath Tronjheim, uninhabited since the day they were mined. The only dwarves who go in them are eccentrics who don't want contact with anyone. We could have just as easily received no warning at all."

The weight of his words sunk in and the silence continued as everyone thought about what he had said. Ajihad pointed at a point in the map, "We believe that a tunnel from the abandoned city Orthíad, now called Ithrö Zhâda, collapsed and that's how it was able to be seen on the surface. I'm sure that's where the Urgal armies have been migrating to all year. From that tunnel they have the power to destroy both the Varden and the dwarves in one attack."

As they all discussed the battle strategies; why they couldn't just cut off the certain tunnels leading to Tronjheim, Ané slipped silently passed everyone and moved closer to the map. It was obviously dwarven, for it depicted the tunnels and dwarf cities. She noted where Orthíad was and how far off the Urgal armies were, she gave them a day or just over it before they were close enough to attack. Suddenly the map was taken away and rolled safely into a tunic.

Ané glanced up and saw Orik there, glaring at her and she took it to mean that the map was a knowledge shown only to _proven_ allies. She rolled her eyes and went back to her place behind Eragon, scowling slightly. Their conversation was boring and she was already in a sour mood from her conversation with Winix yesterday, so she paid little attention to the details. What she knew so far though, was that the battle was to take place outside the gates of Tronjheim and that the women and children were to be evacuated.

"Ajihad, sir, will Nasuada be leaving with the other women?" She interrupted the dwarf Orik, instead of interrupting another as her own twisted form of revenge at hiding the map from her. Orik glared, but did nothing as Ajihad turned his attention to her and nodded.

"Yes, she is not happy, but she is going. It is for her own safety."

Ané nodded and spaced out again, not particularly caring about the details. She would fight, but wasn't in the mood to properly prepare herself as she usually did. At least Nasuada would be safe; if anything happened to her, at least she had that one knowledge that her one friend, besides the witch who she'd known for ages, would be safe.

They all left and Eragon beckoned to her for her to follow him. Orik and Arya left without saying a word to either of them and Jörmunder had remained to go over the battle strategies. Sighing, Ané rolled her eyes and followed Eragon down the labyrinth. He was quiet, and she assumed he was conversing with his dragon. The thought made her breath catch.

_His_ dragon.

She used to have a dragon too, maybe not in the same sense as Eragon did but she did have one at some point. Winix had always been there for her, just as Saphira was always there for Eragon now. Ané guessed that the fact that they weren't bonded as Eragon and Saphira were was what tore them apart; Winix had known her for the better part of Ané's sixteen year old life but all good things came to an end, didn't they? This was just one of them. Fat tears leaked out of her eyes and spilled down her cheeks but she brushed them away.

Eragon was saying something, but she ignored him. Ané couldn't take it; any of it. First the broken Guard, then the loss of Erran, the meeting of Eragon, the debate whether to come to the Varden, _actually coming_ to the Varden, the constant tension she felt here, Arya's anger and wrath, and now Winix's departure. Nothing felt right here, and all her unease built up into a small knot in her chest and suffocated her. She couldn't breathe, the lights dimmed around the edges of her eyes and her mind grew fuzzy.

The last thing she remembered were Eragons arms holding her steady as she slipped from consciousness, her breath catching in her throat.

* * *

Eragon watched as Ané staggered and felt her magic dimming. He held her as she fell, catching her with the ease of a trained soldier, something he hadn't been a few months ago. 

_What am I supposed to do with her now? I can't just leave her here, and I doubt the Healers would do anything for her…_

_Take her to her room then._

_I don't know where that is!_

_You don't?_

_Yes, because I often visit girls' rooms late at night doing Gods know what! _He mentally snapped at her, rolling his eyes. His temper had gotten the better of him then, but if he'd known where Ané's room was, surely he'd take her there without asking first?

Saphira sent him waves of her displeasure through their connection before suggesting he take her to his room. Eragon balked at the idea, but relented when there was nothing else he could do. He hoped no one caught him taking an unconscious girl to his room; although it would be even worse once said unconscious girl was identified as Ané. Luckily for him though, the halls were empty. His room was located in a part of the Dwarven city where nothing was needed for the upcoming battle and so no one even bothered entering it due to the preparation needed for such an arduous task.

The blue Rider undid the magical lock he had placed upon his room; after what happened to Ané he didn't want the same to occur to him, and set Ané down gently on the bed. Her red hair fanned out across the bed, making her skin look paler than it already was and her lips were set in a frown.

Whatever Ané was dreaming wasn't good.

* * *

_Ané walked through the dense fog into the darkened void. This was the place, the haunting, of her old nightmares… where she saw her younger version, where she saw an uncharacteristically angry Eragon… where she saw Anya and had renounced her. The only difference though, was that this place looked like a battlefield. Bloody limbs, separated from the bodies, lay scattered along the equally bloody tile floor. Bodies with irregular burn marks, or fierce and angry wounds, lay in numbers._

_All the bodies were human. No body that Ané inspected had elven features, and none had the brutish qualities of an Urgal. She could feel no magical residue either, telling her that it was definatly a pure-human battle. Or was it? Something was not right about this place. It was… off._

_She could feel the bile rising in her throat, could feel the nausea permeating her body. This place wasn't right. And so like her previous 'dreams', Ané couldn't find a way out. There seemed to be a message to this… this… horror show. Yes, horror show. Nothing else could be deemed such. The numerous bodies were badly ravaged, and not wholly recognizable. This was definatly a horror show._

_The air was thick with the scent of blood, and no matter the way Ané took to escape the corpses, there was no way around them. They seemed to spread out for miles in each direction, although that could just have easily been the fog speaking considering she couldn't see hardly past her hand. In a weird sense, it felt as though she was walking in circles. She could have sworn she had seen that severed head before…?_

_Ané shook her head decisively. If there was a message to be heard here, she may as well try and figure it out else she'd never escape._

"_Oh Winnie… where are you when I need you most?" She whispered, the words oddly resounding in the fog-filled void._

_It made her think. Natural fog wouldn't let your voice 'resound' through it, and neither would unnatural fog… unless there was a reason behind it. A wry smile lit her lips, and she felt her eyes flicker upwards._

_A test? Someone wishes to _test_ me? With this?_

_Dark laughter filled the fog and a voice was suddenly heard. "Smiling? When surrounded by the broken remains of men? You're more like your mother than we both thought." The fog didn't abate; rather it clumped together, threatening to suffocate her. The girl couldn't tell where the sound was coming from, although she knew it to be masculine._

"_Actually, I was laughing at the test. Pathetic is what I would describe it as."_

_The fog looked decisively angry, as if she had personally insulted it. It swirled around her feet, holding a grip she didn't know fog could, and took up a red tint._

"_Why my little Dove, I didn't know you had it in you! You _really_ are more like your mother than I had anticipated." The man sounded amused, "That may play out to my liking."_

"_I'm not your little anything! What do you want?" Ané became panicky; something about this man felt wrong. Evil._

"_What do I want, my Dove? What an interesting question. I want… you."

* * *

_

Ané woke abruptly, sweat creating little rivers down her back and face. She shuddered violently and retched, the contents of her stomach splattering all over the floor on her bed. Sounds of a battle could be heard and she took no time to ponder where she was, or how she got there. Thankful for once she was in a man's room, she silently donned a pair of slacks she found in his closet and a new tunic.

No sword could be found as he had presumably taken it with him, but she did find a tattered old bow along with a handful of arrows leaning against a wall.

_Well… maybe he wont mind…_

Without a second thought, she slipped the satchel of arrows on her back and grabbed the bow, winding her arm between the string and the old wood. Following the sounds that rang through out the halls, she found herself facing a dying battle. The broken bodies of Urgals and men were spread out over the gates of Tronjheim, reminding her horribly of the dream scene.

Unlike the dream however, was the fact that Urgals were now attacking each other while the Varden's men sped up the process. Ané saw Winix fighting her way over to the opposite side of the battle field, but could not find a reason why this was so. Without time to think about it, a crushing presence overwhelmed her mind.

_Where have you been? I could not contact you at all and we needed your skills!_

Ané sighed in relief, it was only Winix. That would explain how her barriers had not protected her from the silver dragon. _Well excuse me for being busy._ Ané severed the link without blinking, throwing Winix out of her mind completely. She was still mad at that dragon, and had no intentions of forgiving her any time soon – no matter the pain it caused her to do so.

Sighing again Ané took off the bow and notched an arrow, quickly felling another Urgal. She took another two down before she spotted Angela fighting with… _what _was_ Angela fighting with? _Rolling her eyes at Angela's odd choice of weapon, she went to help her with two large Bull Urgals.

"Ané, go! I don't need you." Angela's voice cut into her grim thoughts on killing at least one and leaving the other to her friend.

"Oh, well that's always nice to hear." Ané glowered, notching another arrow to the mystery man's bow. She shot one in the head but it merely got stuck and angered the ugly thing. It, in turn, thought that the other Bull was the reason behind the pain in its head, and turned to attacking it fiercely.

"Shut up. I don't have time for your sarcasm. Eragon, Arya and Saphira just went after the shade; you need to go after them! I think I already sent Winix on her way down there…"

Ané sniffed and listened as Angela told her where to go and handed her the blade of a dead Varden soldier. It would help her more than a withering bow against a shade. Slicing through any opposing Urgals – she left the men to their own devices as she couldn't tell if any of the Empire's men had been in the battle – she quickly made her way to the scene.

By the time she arrived there, the two dragons were there and Arya was leaning over Eragon's unconscious body. A slight tremor of emotion ran through her chest as she saw the elf and the Rider, but dismissed it as the after-effects of the dream. It couldn't have been anything else after all.

Walking over to the group, Ané avoided all eye contact with Winix and acted as though the large silver dragon wasn't there. Arya glanced up at her and frowned, her angled brows meeting to form a 'V'-shape in the middle of her forehead. Green eyes glimmered with barely masked anger and she gestured to Eragon's body.

"Take care of him. I must help with the battle."

Ané started, surely the elf didn't trust her to take care of 'Alagaësia's only hope'? Then she stiffened, why should she have to baby sit him while Arya could be out in battle? Before she could reply though, the elf quickly stood and left the hall with unnatural speed. What was she supposed to do now?

_Will you heal him? It would make it easier on the healer if she didn't have to heal every minor cut as well as the major ones._

An aged female voice cut through her thoughts. It vaguely sounded like Winix, but younger… a glance at the sapphire blue dragon told her that it was she who had spoken. Inwardly sighing for she didn't really want to heal him, she dropped to her knees and slowly removed his shirt with magic incase he had serious wounds. Eragons body was covered with cuts and bruises normally found at the end of battle, but when she gently lifted him she saw the long slice along his back. Grimacing, Ané gently ran her finger down the length of it.

"Yes, I'll heal him."

Both dragons bowed their heads slightly, but Ané only acknowledged Saphira. After that, Winix left.

Ané dug deep into her barriers and found murmured the spell that would heal the Rider. She healed all the minor scratches along his chest, and some of the deeper ones in his abdomen. The only thing she did to the wound along his back though was to close it. She clotted the entry wound so he would not bleed to death, finishing what Arya had begun. Maybe Eragon had meant his apology… maybe she should begin to forgive him. Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, she returned to the task Saphira had set her before sending out the dragon to help with the ending battle with the promise that she'd look after the Rider until she got back.

* * *

_Moonscales, Moonscales, Moonscales. I'm disappointed in you._

Winix turned, surveying the cave entrance with dismay. The werecat had returned. The battle had ended not four hours ago and the Varden's men and the dwarves were celebrating loudly and drunkenly. Eragon had still not woken, and Ané was aiding Angela in the task of healing him. What did one battle mean to her? She'd celebrate when the king was dead and Ané was her companion once more. Until then, she'd help when she could and nothing more.

_Oh yes, because that worries me. Your opinion is worth so much._

That werecat hadn't visited her since their previous conversation and she hadn't seen it either. She knew it had been there during the battle, but she had been too busy to look for it. Obviously the sarcasm in her statement wasn't lost on the shaggy creature standing there. None the less, it grinned wryly, as though the sole purpose of its visit was to taunt her.

_How you wound me great dragon!_

_Good. _She mentally snarled, _maybe then you'll leave me._ Winix blew boiling steam at the creature and it ducked just in time to save the fur on its face.

_Don't you want the company? Surely a great creature such as yourself would want to celebrate the victory._

_We didn't win anything to help us in the long run. This battle was merely for survival._

_A victory none the less._

_Not a victory for me though._

The statement hung in the air, and neither said anything for awhile. The only noise in the large cave was the sound of Winix's rough breaths and the swooshing sound of the werecat's tail as it flicked it back and forth.

_It could have been… had you apologized._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing. _The werecat grinned, showing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. _Humans are fickle creatures. They always believe they are right and others are wrong. Most of the time humans are wrong but sometimes…sometimes they are right. Nothing will dissuade them otherwise. Elves are the same; proud, stubborn and entirely too arrogant. Talk to your girl for your battle will not end until you do so._

The cat stalked out lazily, apparently to join the festivities which could still be heard way up in the stronghold. Winix let her mind wander to Ané, and wondered what she was doing right at that moment.

* * *

**Well, hope it was an ok chapter... I tried to fix it several times (which is why it was late ) but I couldn't make it any more interesting... -sniffle-**

**Hope it was relatively ok ...**

xXx Caramel


	21. Chapter 21: Patience is a Virtue

**Much fluv to DietCherryVanillaDrPepper, Citlali Angeni, Ashyx, Frosted-Pink, alsdssg for reviewing my last chapter! Don't forget your cyber muffins on your way out! –hands over party favour cyber muffins in a blue party bag—**

**Tacos (vegetarian tacos –tofu instead of meat– for all vegetarians cough Shay cough lol) to all who review!**

**Onwards.

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Patience is a Virtue

Battles and death oft follow hand in hand. The loss of life in one mere battle is astounding, the laments of sorrow of the deceased's loved ones even more so as their cries echo across a battlefield littered with dead. One can hear the women, for it is rare for a woman to be in the battle field and more often than not they are the ones to collect broken bodies, as they find their husbands', brothers' and sons' ravaged bodies; limbs missing, wounds gashed across bloody corpses, faces marred even in death. The cries of the old women mingle with the tears of the young as they find their newly married husbands on death's door, or their long-married lovers lying painfully still in the harsh dirt. All their cries lead any who hear it into a dark depression, as death oft tends to effect people that way.

So, if battles cause such sorrow, why fight? Why leave your loved ones if their's a chance that you wont return and they'll be left alone to deal with the pain of loss? Some might say honour, but what is honour really, but some mans' set of rules in search of praise? If there was no honour, none would be praised… and none would be deemed evil or bad. All men would be clumped together in one giant category, with none above the other. But in battle, no man is better. All are eventually killed or wounded; most soldiers anyway – but all are affected. None escape a battle unscathed, whether mentally or physically and if the soldier is particularly unlucky, both.

Why do men find the need to cause injury, or to kill? Greed? The overwhelming urge to gain in power? But what causes this urge, this drive that changes kind hearted men into bloodthirsty monsters? Is it some long-standing disease that festers in the hearts of all men? For surely none could be so cruel by nature that they wish to kill by pleasure.

And yet, people like Galbatorix prove this statement wrong.

"Ané?"

Ané, roused from her musings, turned to watch Angela as she changed Eragon's bandages for the third time since she first applied the original ones. The witch was bended over her charge, naturally curly hair frizzing and standing at odd ends. Bags and dark circles encompassed her eyes, displaying the lack of sleep she had received. Doubtfully Ané looked better, she hadn't even had time to change her clothes – she still wore her mystery man's tunic, although now it was stained with blood and dirt.

"Ané? Girl, answer me!"

Ané blinked out of her stupor, staring blankly at Angela, who hadn't even looked up as she berated her.

"Yes?" Her throat was scratchy and her voice hoarse.

"Go sleep. You're useless when you're tired – you don't concentrate. I would kill you if you inadvertently ruined all my hard work because you're too tired to pay attention to him. You can't help anyone if you aren't properly rested."

The witch tied the bandages at the end to ensure they didn't fall off Eragon's body and then straightened up to admire her work. It was nothing fancy, but at least it would do. Angela had managed to tie a white gauzy bandage around his chest, effectively making him look like he was about to be entombed. Ané shrugged, hey at least it was stopping the blood flow.

"But what about you? You haven't slept either."

"I have others I need to care for; then I'll rest. And while I sleep, Arya can watch over the wounded – she's resting now." At the mention of Arya's name, Ané straightened up and tried her best to look awake and competent, but Angela shook her head. "Whatever your quarrel with Arya, leave it for another day. You are not going to hinder us with your fatigue. Rest now, compete with Arya later."

"But –"

"No, don't argue with me. Sleep! You can take that bed over there." Angela gestured vaguely with her hand at a cot in the corner of the room; Ané was dismissed.

With a dull expression on her face, she dragged her feet over to the cot and plopped down on it ungracefully. The cot smelled like feet – sweaty feet that hadn't seen water in years. Ané scrunched up her nose to show her displeasure before swinging her feet over and laying her head on a lumpy pillow.

Sleep didn't come easily, and when it did, visions of Eragon's bloody body haunted her, as well as the voice from the abyss.

* * *

Ané sat up, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear them from sleep, and saw that the room Eragon occupied was full.

She also noticed that the Rider was awake and chatting amiably – if a little stiffly – with several beings, including Arya, Orik, Murtagh, Nasuada and Angela who was still fussing over him when she could. No one noticed her sit up so she took this time to go over the visitors.

Arya, her head held high, was sitting as close to Eragon as she dared, looking the vision of an elven princess. She wore her tunic up to mid-knee and cut in the fashion of the Varden women, with vines as embroidery around the edges. Raven's wing black hair was knotted at the top of her head, with stray strands of hair framing her face. Ané rolled her eyes, Arya looked perfect. Mentally sticking her tongue out at the elf, she turned to inspect the next person.

Orik was standing on the other side of Arya. He was still as grim as she remembered, but somehow this grimness didn't appear so unhappy. She wondered if dwarves were always grim, and if there were varying degrees of it. The dwarf wore his own tunic, brown and black in colour, in the male style of his people. A long axe hung by his side, hooked on his belt. Wiry black hairs dotted with white made up his immaculately attired beard, while a brown hat hid his hair. With his hands clasped behind his back, he looked so formal there – one would think he wasn't close with the Rider.

Nasuada was next, as she sat on a chair beside the bed, her brow furrowed in worry, ebony skin paled as far as it could. She looked elegant in her ruby gown over lined with brown gauze, swirling with floral patterns. Her hair, a simple braid, was thrown over one shoulder where it ended at her breast. Ané smiled at her friend, though no one saw her. How could one so royal, be so casual in their own right?

And there was Murtagh standing behind Nasuada's chair, arms clasped on the back of it. He too looked worried, his mouth tilted in a frown. Despite this, she noticed how close he was to Nasuada and how his body seemed to lean towards hers. He wore a simple black tunic with white embroidery. Ané briefly wondered how he'd gotten there – last she heard, he was a prisoner.

As she was inspecting Eragon's visitors, she noticed Angela bustling up and down with her bag of herbs. Angela's hair wasn't nearly as frizzy as it had been when she'd gotten to sleep and she'd changed her clothes. The bags under her eyes had disappeared as well, so just how long had Ané been asleep? It couldn't have been more than a night's worth, and it definatly didn't feel more.

Out of nowhere, Eragon fell to the bed, writhing in pain. Sweat beaded his brow and rolled in miniature rivers down the side of his face. He screamed, low and agony-filled, as he attempted to clutch his back. It lasted no more than a couple minutes, but it showed just how truly the shade had broken him.

Feigning sleep – she doubted they would talk in the same manner if they knew she was awake – she waited until everyone had left before getting up and walking over to Eragon.

"Eragon?"

His eyes shot towards her, and he tried to sit up, only to fall back as another wave of pain over took him. Outside, Ané could hear Saphira's roar. Quickly, Ané ran and got the pot of water that Angela usually left by the table and some cloth and began dabbing at his forehead until the pain subsided. As he quieted, Ané knew him to be talking with Saphira.

She continued dabbing at his forehead until his hand caught her wrist. Pulling away, she took the pot and cloth back to the table and sat down in the chair that Nasuada had vacated.

"Eragon?"

He didn't answer so she sighed irritably, "Eragon if you don't answer by your given name, I'll be forced to resort to name you something hideously childish – and you know I will. And I'll continue using it to the end of your days, too. Answer me!" She hated the fact that she sounded so much like Angela, though there was nothing wrong with the witch; it just sounded like she was scolding him and she was in no position to scold anyone, least of all 'Alagaësia's last hope'. When he continued not to say anything, she smiled, sickly sweet in his direction, "Gon-Gon, won't you _please_ answer me?" Her voice had taken up a sing-song quality.

Eragon choked and looked her over before coughing, "Are you wearing my tunic?"

"No, I found this tunic in some man's room."

"Do you make it a habit to wake up in strange men's rooms and steal their clothing?"

"Yes."

When he looked at her with a look of disgust and horror on his face, she rolled her eyes. "No, but I could hear the cries of battle and didn't want to be left out." He raised his eyebrows, "And I may not remember what happened for me to get into that situation."

"And you're not worried?"

"Reality hasn't really set in yet." She sighed, rubbing her temples gently to relieve the pressure that was building; it wasn't yet noon and already she had a headache. A pause settled between them before Ané broke it, "you said _your_ tunic. If this is _your_ tunic, what was I doing in _your_ room unconscious?"

"Well, after that meeting with Ajihad…" Eragon considered lying and telling her that she hadn't been in his room at all, that he'd left her in a healing ward or something equally similar but he knew she'd never buy it. Yet somehow, the truth wasn't so appealing; after all, he deserved some fun, did he not?

"Yes? After the meeting with Ajihad..?" Her headache had made her even more impatient.

"Well, we went to the kitchens because I was hungry and you looked as though you could eat a bit…" Ané tuned out because her head was killing her, and _oh God was he rambling?_ She managed to catch the last line though, wishing she hadn't quite heard it. "And well, we had too much mead and…" Eragon trailed off.

_Too much mead? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Too much mead…_

Oh Gods, had she gotten intoxicated and not realized it? She didn't _get_ intoxicated! And… if she'd gotten intoxicated, and he'd gotten intoxicated and she'd woken in _his _room… Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd been implying. Had he tumbled her? Oh Gods, this was not going to be good…

Eragon's sudden laughter cut through her dismal musings, his eyes wide as he gasped for breath. "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear Ané, honestly."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she glared at him from the chair, her arms folded across her chest. "So there was no mead?"

The Rider shook his head before going into the details of the events leading up to her 'awakening' – was her spontaneous fainting more realistic than the intoxication falsehood? Probably. Especially since she remembered that 'dream', something he was lucky for; if she thought he'd been lying to her again, she'd have dumped that water all over his bed-ridden body.

Ané shook her head, disturbed by the trail her thoughts had taken her upon. She sounded as though she was speaking with and thinking about one of her friends from home; not some Rider worn out by Shade's blade. Did this mean she'd forgiven him, if there even was anything to forgive? She wanted to say no, truly wanted to, but every time she tried to, an image of Eragon, broken and bloody after his battle with Durza, came into her mind. Another image of him, screaming in pain and clutching his back, came unbidden as well. He'd sacrificed so much; his mind, body and what appeared to be his soul, the least she could do was to accept his apology.

A messenger suddenly came in wearing the colours of Ajihad's personal servant. Ané stood up and curtsied in the manner she knew she was required to while Eragon sat there and took it all in. Without speaking he handed Ané a note and stood by the door, obviously waiting. Looking over the piece of parchment carefully, Ané turned to Eragon and motioned for him to sit up.

"It appears we have a meeting with Ajihad before he leaves. We are to arrive as soon as you feel up to it." With a tilt of her head, she motioned to the messenger, "He requires us to send a message with him telling him when you think you'll feel well enough to go. Hopefully as soon as possible."

The rider nodded, and removed the blanket that was twisted around his legs. "Let's go then."

"What?" Ané blinked; this wasn't something she expected.

"The letter says as soon as possible." Eragon began slowly, "And I think if we are only going to his office and returning, I can handle it. I'm not that weak."

"But–"

"No. I can walk there and back; it's not that far. I'm going." He glared at her, fixing her with a death stare that none could oppose. Unfortunately for him, it was much less effective since he was wearing a hospital shirt that Angela had placed upon him to make it easier to change his wounds in.

"Your back isn't yet properly healed, you can't possibly–"

"I'm going." Eragon murmured firmly, bending over to retrieve his pants that had fallen on the floor when Ané stood up from her chair; their previous resting spot.

"Fine, but if your back bothers you don't expect any sympathy from me." Grumbling she passed him a clean tunic and some water so he could wash his face and attempt to flatten his hair with it; he had to look somewhat presentable.

Once Eragon was suitably dressed the three made their way to Ajihad's quarters, if a little slowly. Eragon's muscles were stiff from lying in bed all day, and every once in awhile they'd have to stop for him to rest. Eragon's once-presentable tunic was now dotted with beads of sweat and crumpled at the edges. By the time they'd reached Ajihad, it was nearly noon.

Ané glanced at the messenger, who gazed down at Eragon in sympathy, not noticing her stare. _I wonder if he truly is worried._

_He probably is; Eragon just killed a shade. No doubt that he's worried for the Varden's 'savior'. _A female voice entered her head and she recognized it as Saphira. She tried not to laugh as the sapphire dragon murmured 'savior' sarcastically, sending the impression of what would be the equivalent of rolling her eyes.

_Don't you agree with them that Eragon is a 'savior'?_ Ané was vaguely wondering why Saphira was even talking to her. The two weren't close and hadn't ever been, really.

_I don't believe Eragon is a savior in the sense that they are thinking of. He saved the day, yes. That does not give them grounds to worship him. He feels the same as I… and I'm conversing with you simply because my Rider is becoming too irritable to hold up a decent conversation._

Ané blushed, slightly horrified that the dragon had caught her train of thoughts. _I-I wasn't thinking that in an offensive way, I was merely nothing that we didn't… talk often._ She ended lamely, tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

_A nice way of putting it, _Saphira commented dryly, _but you needn't defend yourself._

Their conversation ended as the messenger knocked on the door, opening it as a muffled, 'enter' was heard. Eragon stood straighter, fingering the seams of his tunic as he entered the office, closely followed by Ané. The Rider stumbled, almost falling, but Ané caught him at the last moment, hooking her arm through his for support.

Ajihad raised an eyebrow at their entwined limbs, and frowned, opening his mouth slightly as though he were to request they separate.

"Rider Eragon is still recovering; he was going to fall. I helped him." Ané made sure her tone didn't suggest anything more or less than what she was saying as she let go of Eragon so he could sit. The Varden leader nodded, and motioned for her to do the same as Eragon, to which she complied.

"First and foremost, I thank you Eragon. You have rid the world of an evil, and done the Varden a great service." He nodded solemnly at Eragon, "second I must point out that while the hardest part is behind us, there is still more work to do. I am to go through the tunnels, today, I should think, and continue to eradicate any remaining Urgals."

A servant came in bearing a tray of juice and biscuits, serving Ajihad first before moving on to Eragon and Ané. Ajihad paused slightly to drink from the goblet before motioning the young girl out with a slight wave of his hand.

"The elves will want you to come to them and train immediately once they receive word of this – which we have already sent to them. We need you to know as much as possible Eragon, so as they can teach you the finer arts rather than have you learn the basics. While I'm gone, I wish for your magic lessons to resume." He stared pointedly at Ané who blushed and ducked her head, "And it would be part of the bargain if you were to continue to tutor him with whatever you can provide during the time he spends in Ellsemera. No doubt the elves will teach him all they know, but you," he quirked an eyebrow at her, "may know other things."

Ané raised her head in slight protest, "It would not be part of the bargain for me to go to Ellsemera! I was only to teach him here!"

"Which you have not done."

"I can not go to Ellsemera." She raised her defiantly, as though challenging him to counter it.

"Transport has already been made for you. You can go."

Ané sighed, "Fine, let me re-phrase that: I will not go to Ellsemera."

To this, Ajihad only smiled, "Oh but you will, dear girl. You have not fulfilled your end of the bargain and until then, you are a prisoner of the Varden. And now, the Varden wishes for you to teach Eragon magic."

"But certainly the elves will want to teach him solely!"

"As I said, you may know something they do not, or," he paused thoughtfully, stroking his beard, "have forgotten."

"And what if the elves don't want me in their city?"

"Times are so rough that even enemies must lay down their swords to fight the greater evil. See this, as an ambassador's position, bringing together two people and helping Eragon in the process." Ajihad smiled down benignly at her and took a bite of a biscuit.

"And if I don't accept the position?" Ané raised an eyebrow at the leader, as if to say '_going to punish me, are you?_'

"You won't have a choice." Eragon, who had been quiet throughout this transaction, suddenly spoke up, "this is a political war now, and the stakes are far too high."

_Kill, or be killed._ Saphira added, her voice ringing throughout their heads.

Ané sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she'd be heading towards the hornet's nest. _Yes, most likely I will 'be killed'. How aptly put._

"Good." Ajihad nodded, interpreting her sigh as acceptance, "Your dragon will accompany you on the trip, if only to smooth matters with the Queen." When Ané opened her mouth to reply, he held up a hand to silence her, "It has been decided. Leave and teach Eragon, I will see you when I return from the tunnels." He nodded at them each in turn and sat down with an air of finality.

_Great. When will my drama end?_

_Why, dear elf, _Saphira murmured slyly, _patience is a virtue… and drama is amusing._ She added as an after-thought.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry for the whole OOCness on Eragon's and Ane's parts... And I'm soo sorry with the lateness of this chapter! My muse abandoned me for this chapter and I'm thoroughly disgruntled with it. That and the fact that I'm going through a craze isn't helping. Story is --almost-- over now; only a few more chapters to go. Pray to the Gods that I'll get them up sooner, rather than later! Again, I'm sorry with the delay!**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. Go ahead, start the Caramel-Bashing. ::hangs head in shame::**

**xox Caramel**


	22. Chapter 22: Of Death

**See? Faster this time! Still by no means a preferable update speed, but hey, at least I'm getting' there, hay?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Woo! All I own are Ané and Winix ;) Take that, evil lawyer people! Foiled again, I see Well, you'll never catch me! I'm like… like… a goat that way::evil cackle::**

…

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Of Death and Funerals

"Eragon, concentrate!" Ané roughly slammed a book she was carrying on the table, making the blue Rider jump. "How do you expect to learn anything if you're staring into space like a love-struck fool?" She hissed, hair flicking over her shoulder in her trademark gesture.

Eragon slumped further in his seat, attempting to stifle a yawn by stuffing his fist in his mouth. This was Eragon's first night out of the infirmary, Angela having deemed he had healed. "But surely this isn't important?"

"Would I teach it to you and waste my time if it wasn't?"

Swallowing his response of a 'yes, to spite me', he muttered something about reading the passage and picked up the leather bound book and began to read again. Their first lesson wasn't as successful as Ajihad might have hoped, especially as Eragon was keener on performing the actual spell-casting rather than the learning theory behind it. It probably didn't help anything that Ané was forcing him to go over everything Brom had taught him as well, simply to refresh his memory.

_Little one, you're never going to learn it if you simply _pretend_ to read._ Saphira admonished, her voice ringing in his head as stern and loud as though she were there in the library, with them.

_But it's so boring, and I don't see the point! Wouldn't it be faster if she just taught me how to cast the spell, rather than learn the reason behind the hand movements?_

_Faster, probably, but I think the more important question is: would it be more effective?_

_It might… you never know with these things._

Saphira snorted, but did not comment further, letting herself fade out of his mind; if Eragon was going to be childish, she was going to let him get in trouble for it. He would have to learn sometime, better now with Ané, than later with the Elves, who would probably be stricter with him than she would.

"Eragon, do you realize that you've read that same page for about fifteen minutes now?" Ané glared, her eyes glinting with an inner fury.

Shifting slightly in his seat, Eragon glanced down at the floor and attempted to feign an indignant outlook, "So, I'm a slow reader!"

In his mind, Saphira snorted, _slow you may be, but not that slow. That page is nigh empty as it's merely an introduction._

_And what would you know of reading, Oh Scaly One?_

The dragon growled and left his mind completely, leaving him feeling utterly empty.

A loud crack snapped him out of his thoughts as Ané slammed another book down, "Are you even listening to me? If I had known teaching you would be such a _chore_ I would have stayed in the cell!"

"I am listening!" Eragon began hotly, ignoring Ané's derisive snort at that comment, "It's just this passage is so dull I'm having difficulty staying awake!"

For a moment, Ané said nothing, merely staring at him, contemplating her next action, then, "Really, and what will you do when, instead of creating light, you suddenly combust simply because you twisted your wrist right, instead of left?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "Or, instead of creating fire, you make your genitals shrivel and fall off because you didn't flick your fingers at the end of the spell? Magic isn't a _game_, Eragon, it's a way of _life_, and you don't have a lifetime to learn it like most do!"

Eragon paused for a moment, a slightly horrified look on his face, "But that won't happen, right?"

"What won't happen?" Ané blinked, trying to see Eragon's point. Hadn't she just said that magic was a way of life? Why wouldn't he want that?

The blue Rider hesitated, a red tint appearing on his cheeks, "My… genitals. I can't _really_ make them shrivel and fall off by accident… can I?"

Bursting into hysterical laughter, Ané tried to hold in the smirk she knew would appear there sometime. "I don't know… I guess you'll just have to read that book to find out, now won't you?" She sniggered as she watched Eragon frantically re-open the book and read the passage thoroughly, _I love it when a plan comes together._

_As do I. What an interesting way to get him to read._

_Saphira?_ Ané questioned, though she already knew the answer, and smirked, _of course! What better way to motivate a male than to insinuate his manhood might disappear?_

_Well, at least he's working now. I thought he'd never read it and we'd be behind._

* * *

Eragon groaned and clutched his head, "Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?"

Snorting, Ané glance at him, "_I_ let _you_ talk _me_ into this?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "And what reality might you be living in, Shadeslayer? _You_ were the one who wanted to keep reading that book, _you_ were the one who insisted we miss dinner,_ you_ were the one who pissed off the cook, and _you_ were the one who came up with the insane idea that we sneak into the kitchens and steal food." She snorted, "Honestly, what kind of _honourable_ warrior steals food?"

_The same kind of honourable warrior who insulted the dwarf who runs the kitchens._ They heard Saphira snigger, _Seriously, Eragon, you may be 'Alagaesia's last hope' but you that doesn't mean you can be tactless!_

Ané nodded wisely, "Exactly Eragon, insulting the food here isn't going to make yourself look better."

"And _why_, pray tell, are you two teaming up against me?" The boy muttered, glaring darkly at the redhead next to him.

Thinking momentarily, Ané smirked, "Because it's fun. Now hush up, I think I can hear someone coming…"

Sure enough, the next moment footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Quickly and quietly, Ané and Eragon hid behind a large statue of Dwarven Warrior holding an overly large pick-axe and pushed themselves as far back as they could, trying their best to blend in with the wall, and failing.

"… tomorrow, at dawn." A voice was mumbling. Ané wasn't sure if it was an exceptionally low female's voice, or a high pitched male's voice. Also, the fact that the person was mumbling wasn't helping.

A second person was with the first, one who'd tread lighter steps that had gone virtually unnoticed. "Are you sure they will be under control? We do not want another mistake; the Empire cannon afford it right now."

She felt Eragon stiffen beside her, making to see who was speaking, but she made to pull him back. Neither of them had energy to spare for a fight right now, and every leader knew their group had spies in it; the Varden was sure to be no different. _Better to hear what they're saying now, and prevent it later, than to disrupt them now and potentially lose the ability to help._

_Right._

"Yes, the soldiers are controlled sufficiently. Ajihad will be down by sunrise."

A scuffling sound indicated that the two had moved down the hallway, and after waiting for what seemed the appropriate amount of time, the pair peeled themselves off the wall and crept out from behind the statue. "Down by dawn?" Ané muttered, "So it's not spies after all. Someone's out for Ajihad's position in the Varden. Fools, he just won them a war – no one would be idiotic enough to cast him away. After you, Eragon, he's the most popular person in this Gods-forsaken city."

Eragon merely hummed in response, and Ané, judging by the expression on his face, realized he must be chatting with Saphira and waited for him to speak first. "We have to tell someone. I agree with you, Ané; Ajihad could never be thrown out of his leader-ship, not so close after this victory, but Saphira thinks this plot could be so much deeper; we have to tell someone about this… maybe, Ajihad. He would know what to do, and we would be able to enhance security around him if this turns out to be a darker sort of treachery."

Abandoning their plan to steal food – for neither was quite as hungry after the moment – the pair made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels into the hall that signified another entrance to Ajihad's office. The walk was held in a tense silence, but Ané was sure that Eragon was conversing with his Dragon.

Ané nearly groaned aloud as she saw who was standing by the doors – Arya. _Oh, lovely, let's all just randomly include people who hate me into the scenario. I'm sure she'd _love_ to do me a favour and let us into Ajihad's office._ Rolling her eyes inwardly, Ané subtly fell back and allowed Eragon to walk in the lead, choosing to hide herself behind Eragon's rather larger body and let him initiate the conversation; they probably had a better chance getting in if Eragon was the one wanting in.

"... I'm sorry, Eragon, but Ajihad has yet to return from the mines; that is what I was wanting myself; a meeting of council with him."

_I should really start to listen to their conversation._ She thought to herself, but if Ajihad wasn't there, who would be able to help? Orik was still off celebrating, well, presumably, she hadn't seen him on their way here, and she had no idea where to begin looking should she wish to find him and Nasuada was off… doing whatever she did when she wasn't with Ané. This usually meant the library of at some lesson that her father had her work at; archery, reading, writing, art, mathematics… Arya may not like her, but she did hold a lot of power within the Varden; being the elven ambassador gave you that kind of importance. If she couldn't find anyone else, Arya would have to do. _She may not like me, but she does like Eragon and she _would_ be forced to listen to reason._

Making sure she stepped into the elf's line of view, she nudged Eragon subtly and murmured; _tell her… no one else…_ in his mind. She made sure to look at him pointedly and then in Arya's direction so he got the point – not that he wouldn't from her mutterings, but she wanted to make sure she got the point across. And she did, for, even as Arya was staring at her indifferently, Eragon began detailing the scene that had occurred not even half an hour previously.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," Arya stated calmly as he'd finished his re-telling, "Ajihad is currently without reach, but rest assured he has plenty of guard should this conversation prove to be of treachery. Once he arrives, we will increase his guard, just in case. But, in my opinion and yours, apparently, this seems to be only talk of leadership; Humans who feel, now that the war has passed, that they can rule better than Ajihad."

Ané nodded, feeling much better now that they had another opinion on this, even if this opinion was coming from a seeming enemy. Apparently, Eragon was feeling the same way because he became less stiff and harassed-looking and when she touched his mind, she felt it relax. Nodding at the pair, she hurried off to her room, desperate for some sleep after all this.

* * *

"Lady Ané, wake up, Ajihad has returned."

Grumbling, she swatted the hand that was shaking her and turned over in her sleep. "Go 'way, 'm sleepin'."

The hand shook her harder, "Lady Ané, wake up! Ajihad has returned from the mines, you are needed at the gates." Rubbing her bleary eyes, Ané got up and finally looked that female dwarf that was shaking her awake, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm up, I'm up. Give me five more minutes and I'll be ready properly."

"I'm sorry, Lady, but Ajihad is already arriving, you must come now – no time to get dressed." Her tone was somewhat harsh, and bore no room for argument or debate.

_Since when have I become a Lady?_ "Fine," she consented, trying her best to smooth down the wrinkles in her night dress and to tame the frizziness of her hair, and got up, following her out of her room and down the hallway. As people passed her, they gave her odd stares and some of the women gave her haughty glares, but there wasn't anything she could do short of great magic – something she wasn't capable of, especially not in her state of array.

They reached the gates within the time span of twenty minutes, and by the time they'd reached the group of Nasuada, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Winix, Orik and several troops of soldiers, Ané had been on the receiving end of many odd looks.

Eragon nodded at her solemnly from atop Saphira's back, and returned to face the now-open gates as he stared at the tunnel. Ajihad and his troop were just exiting the entrance – she couldn't even make out the last three men – so she made herself comfortable, resting against Saphira's leg and trying to avoid Winix's stare at the same time.

She felt Saphira tense underneath her and only barely managed to avoid being mauled by her scales as she took off into the air. From around her, shouts broke out and Arya broke into an unnaturally fast run out of the gates, towards where Saphira and Eragon had left.

_Attack, Ané, attack! Run, follow, fight!_

Winix's voice, now feeling alien in her mind, was encouraging her to follow the direction everyone was running to, before taking off herself. _Why? What's happening?_

_You really ought to pay more attention to your surroundings, Ané,_ Winix snapped,_ Ajihad is being attacked! Urgals, from the tunnels!_

Swearing, Ané took off in the direction everyone was running in, out distancing the soldiers and horses. Now that she was actually aware of her surroundings, she could see the Urgals attacking the soldiers, two of which were already down. She could see Ajihad in the middle, fighting five Urgals, so far managing to keep them at bay as Eragon was edging ever closer on Saphira.

She watched in slow-motion as Ajihad fell, and as Murtagh and two other bodies were dragged away into the tunnel. Despair filled her, slightly mollified as she watched Eragon land at the scene, closely followed by Arya. Ané forced herself to slow down to a respectable pace as she watched Eragon and Arya pace through the bodies, examining each soldier.

"Ajihad, we have to take him to a Healer!" Ané panted, clutching a stitch in her side.

Eragon slowly shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Ané looked to Arya for the answer, fearing the worst. "The Varden leader has been felled. It appears that it truly was the darker sort of treachery."

"No," She breathed, shaking her head softly, sending her already unruly hair flying everywhere. "No." This time it was sharper, firmer.

"Yes, and now it seems that Murtagh and the Twins have been taken." This time it was the Rider that spoke, his voice soft.

"Taken? Why would Urgals want Murtagh and the Twins?" Now that there wasn't anything she could do, she was edging away from Winix and closer to Eragon and Saphira. If she couldn't at least save Ajihad, she'd at least save Murtagh… if she must, she'd also save the Twins.

Eragon slowly shook his head, as though he too were thinking the same thing. "We're not sure."

There was a slight pause in conversation, "Did you catch Ajihad's last words?"

The boy nodded, "I'll repeat them when the time is right."

Shrugging, Ané turned and examined the corpses on the ground; no one had survived. The bodies eerily reminded her of the battle that had taken place not a week and a half before. She sniffed, wiping a tear that leaked out of her eye. Arya suddenly took off down into the tunnel, after a hurried conversation with Eragon, but before she could comment upon this, Jörmunder and his soldiers arrived.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of black cloth and tears. Nasuada was swept up in the torrent of mourning, not being properly left alone to mourn on her own since the news broke out. And Ané was left trying in vain to catch her alone to comfort her – something that was hard to do surrounded by strangers giving you death glares for intruding upon such a sacred moment.

* * *

She sat there, upon the tree, watching the women, humans and dwarves alike, singing, lamenting the death of the Varden leader. It was like she was detached, observing people's reactions. Arya had yet to return from the mines, and she could tell that Eragon was starting to worry. She didn't know whether to be jealous, or amused. Smirking to herself, Ané jumped from the tree and landed, catlike, on the ground.

_You could always show more respect for the dead, Ané._

Ané jumped, turning around to spot the sound from where it came. _What do you mean?_

_You still haven't changed from your flimsy nightdress, though Ajihad has been dead for five hours. Disrespectful._

She looked down, realizing that she was, indeed, in her muddy brown tunic that reached to her knees and felt something akin to shame.

_As you should._

_What do you want, Winix? Or did you come here simply to yell at me for my choices in clothing?_ Ané snapped, tugging self-consciously on her hemline to make it appear longer.

_No, I haven't come here simply to yell at you._

_Well? What do you want?_ A slight tugging at her heart appeared each time she snapped at Winix, but she pushed it away. Winix had long ago left her, and just as she was getting used to the emptiness, she came back; she didn't need the emotional roller coaster just yet.

_I wanted to see how you were doing._

Shrugging, Ané simply gave up wondering where Winix was; probably up in the sky, and sat down in the shade, curling her legs underneath her so as not to be of indecent exposure. _I'm not sure. I haven't even been able to speak with Nasuada, to tell her how sorry I am, or to be there for her._ She felt sympathy from across their temporary link and smiled; this was just like the old Winix. _I had thought you'd forgotten about me._

_Me? Forget? Never._ Just like the old Winix to be sarcastic at a time like this.

_Ok, maybe not forget… but you have to admit, you were busy._

_I had things to do, we all do. _Vague answers… no, that was more like the new Winix.

_There isn't a new Winix, or an old Winix. Stop trying to differentiate between non-existant personalities._

_There _is_ a new Winix, old Winix! You've been acting different ever since we've gotten here. Nothing has been the same; we've fought more times in the past four months than we have in the past fourteen years. Can you answer for that?_

_Times change, it puts strain. Fights don't count in the end; you need fights to win the war._

_Yes, but what war? Yours or mine? How can I fight for something I don't even know about?_

Cutting their connection off sharply, Ané stalked off down to Nasuada's room, content to wait there until she finally made her appearance.

* * *

"Ané? Ané, wake up!" Being shook awake for the second time in one day wasn't the most enjoyable experience for Ané, not after the recent events.

She sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Nasuada?" Realizing that she didn't own the sky blue sheets she was currently laying across, she sat up straighter and looked around: this was definatly not her room, hence, she must have fallen asleep as she lay trying to wait for her friend.

"Ané, what are you doing here?" Nasuada sat down on the bed, next to her friend who was still attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mmm, wanted to see you… you were busy… came to wait here." She yawned, stretching on the bed, "Must have fallen asleep, sorry, Nasuada. Probably isn't what you need right now; a crazy, mussed up girl laying all over your beds."

Nasuada arched a shaped eyebrow, "Oh? And what would you know of what I need?"

Blushing, Ané sat up straighter and tried to pat down her hair, "Uh, I wouldn't?"

"Exactly. All anyone has been doing today is telling me how I should, or shouldn't, feel. I just want to be left alone!"

Surprised at the sudden outburst, Ané slowly stood up, "Want me to go?"

The Varden princess shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes, "No," she sniffed, "It's not what I meant. I'm supposed to be the strong daughter; I'm not meant to cry, or be sad or show any emotion at all – I'm just supposed to be there. He was my father, and all that is expected of me is to show up, wearing the proper black veil and dress, and comfort those of the Varden. Where's _my_ comfort? He was _my_ father!"

Reaching down, Ané pulled Nasuada into a hug, stroking her hair as she cried, "It's politics, Nasuada. It's what happens – you show a strong face to the public, and leave the emotion for the house, and it's what's expected of you. Cry all you want now, and by tomorrow, be the graceful dove that everyone wants you to be?"

"And if I don't? If I leave tomorrow and have a breakdown in the middle of the street?"

"Then people will be disappointed, and you'll be in no shape to lead the Varden." Ané used her thumb to wipe a tear that rolled down her friend's cheek, "That's what your father would have wanted; to pass down his work to you. And Gods know you can do it! You could lead the Varden into freedom." She smiled, making Nasuada smile.

"And if I ruin it all? If I doom us to slavery at Galbatorix's hands?"

Ané laughed, "If, if, if, if! You don't know what you will, or won't do! You could be the saviour of Alagaesia! You could do wondrous things! Or, you could doom us all, as you say. Personally, I see you as our hero, the one who fought for freedom. We have faith in you, and not because you're Ajihad's daughter – well, maybe a little bit because of that –" She laughed again, "but because you're strong, and smart."

Nasuada smiled, her face red from crying and her skin blotchy, but she smiled despite it all. "Thank you, Ané. If… if I am offered the position of Varden leader, I will accept."

Grinning, Ané hugged her friend again, "What do you mean, 'if'? Of course you'll be offered. Those imbeciles that call themselves the council will offer you the position, if only because they need a puppet to control. You're the perfect puppet! Ajihad's daughter, and young – easier to control and a symbol of hope. The thing is, though, that you are probably the worst puppet ever." She put her hands on her hips in mock sternness, "Too stubborn." She knocked on Nasuada's head sharply, before bursting into laughter.

Nasuada joined in on the laughter and the pair spent the night telling each other stories of their childhood, plans on what to do should Nasuada become Leader and whether or not Eragon would ever get the chance to court Arya, with the latter making Ané feel somewhat queasy.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I meant to post this ages and ages ago! Gods know I had it ready! Well, this much anyway. I was going to put the funeral up in this chapter, but decided it was long enough as is. Ten pages in Microsoft word! Yupp, long (for me, lol)**

**The next chapter should be up sooner, because it'll be shorter (it's only going to be the funeral) and because I'll have more time to write… I hope. I'm leaving in three days to go to Dubai, then on to Jordan so I'll be flying a lot… and I'll be gone for three weeks… but I'm going to try and post in that space of time, so please don't hate me!**

**Love you all. Reviews are appreciated like candy!**

**xox Caramel**


	23. Chapter 23: The Funeral

**Sorry, any canon mistakes are made because I've lost my 'Eragon' copy and so can't check the details. Also may be why details are a bit sketchy this chapter. Originally, I was just gonna wait to post it when I got back to South Africa (where I live, right now I'm on holiday in Jordan.) but then I remembered I'd promised to get this up sooner, and if I waited 'till I got back, then it wouldn't be any sooner at all because I'm coming back in, like, three weeks.**

**Let it be known that I keep my promises :)**

**Also, since I'm not on my computer, I have no idea which way Anè's accent sign is supposed to go so if it's wrong this chapter, I'm sorry. This computer is really old and slow and doesn't show the accents when I'm on ffnet, so, sorry for any confusion it may cause. **

* * *

Chapter 24: The Funeral 

Anè finished braiding Nasuada's thick, dark hair and pulled it into a tight bun at the top of her head, pinning it there with several pins and a black, leather strap that blended in with her night-black hair. Nasuada had been uncannily strong after their conversation the night her father died, leaving her tears and sorrow for the night, in her private rooms. She also spoke less, and ate only when pushed by Anè to. Consequentially, she'd also begun to have nightmares and from what Anè could gather, they were filled with giant, hulking brutes who demolished anything in their path. Taking pity upon her friend, Anè had taken to sleeping in Nasuada's room, in a small cot at the foot of her bed or, when Nasuada was feeling particularly lonesome, cuddled up with her friend under the giant, feather-filled duvet.

Together, the pain dulled, lessened, and eventually faded. It was only when Nasuada was left totally alone that she really felt the sharp, bitter loss of her father. And so she never went anywhere alone these days, always with Anè or Eragon, who was clueless as to her predicament except for his empathy when he'd lost his Uncle.

"Almost done with your hair, Nasuada. You know what dress you're going to wear, right? You told me you had already picked it out when I asked you this morning…" Anè trailed off, letting her sentence hang in the air.

Nasuada nodded faintly, careful not to move her head too much for fear of jostling Anè and then having to stand still for another twenty minutes while her hair was re-done to perfection. "Yes, father picked this dress out for me last month. It was meant for my birthday, though, not his funeral." The sentence had no inflection at all, nor any sign of emotion; it was as though Nasuada were commenting on the weather, or what she wanted for lunch the next day.

Anè sighed and pinned the last rebellious strand of hair in place before casting a soft sticking charm to keep it all in place. "Done. Go get dressed while I find out what _I_ want to wear, and don't mess up your hair!"

"Maybe we should have done my hair _after_ I got my dress on… why didn't we think of that?"

"Because we're both," here Anè put on a fake-airy voice and fluttered her lashes at the closet she was digging through, "pretty little maidens with heads full of air!" She gave a fake, high-pitched giggle and kept on rummaging through the many dresses that Nasuada owned. From where her head was stuck in a silk material, she heard Nasuada snort from behind the wall.

"Speak for yourself, Miss-I-Still-Don't-Know-What-To-Wear-Though-I've-Tried-on-Many-Tunics, I've taken my lessons; I know what era the Dwarven wars ended!"

"Oh you do, do you?" Anè laughed, "And what time did said wars end?"

She heard Nasuada pause and let the silence stretch between them. Finally, she heard Nasuada sigh, "Shut up!"

Anè chuckled and kept rummaging through the dresses, many of what appeared to be untouched for years, until she found the one she wanted; a plain, black dress that reached to her ankles with deep, forest-green embroidery that wound its way up to her thigh. "Got one!"

"Found a dress? Good, because I've got mine on, and I've ruined my hair… did you _really_ think I wouldn't? Contrary to popular belief, I'm as graceful as a new-born horse." Nasuada groused, clearly irritated, and Anè emerged from the closet to find her sitting at the mirror, hair sticking up at odd angles.

"How did you manage to twist around my sticking charm?! You've made it, instead of keeping your hair in place, stick it straight up and keep it there! Lucky for you your hair is long otherwise it really would stick straight up; you'd look like one of those birds of folklore! At least this way it's only your hair that reaches above your shoulders that's sticking up."

"Well fix it!" Nasuada wailed, waving her arms madly in the air, "I can't go like this! Poor respect that would be to my father, showing up looking like a bird!"

Shaking her head slightly, Anè placed her chosen dress on a nearby chair and walked over to Nasuada, unpinning her hair and removing what was left of the charm. Silently, she unwove the braid and let it hang straight down – where it was once a neat, tidy, _perfect_ plait, it now had hair sticking out of it, curling or simply straight out, and looked as though a child had been tugging on it mercilessly. "What _have_ you done, Nasuada?"

She didn't answer, instead choosing to glare at Anè's reflection in the mirror, so Anè set to unraveling the braid, and re-doing it. The process took another fifteen minutes to complete, and another three for Anè to re-set the sticking charm, this time taking the time to make sure it wouldn't undo without someone specifically removing it. "There, done… again. I don't want to have to do it again, and we don't have the time anyway, so _be careful_!"

"I will, I will. Besides, I like it better this way. You didn't put the plait quite so high on my head this time; I like it; it'll make it easier to walk, _and_ it doesn't look like I'm wearing a crown, either." She sounded disdainful, as though a crown on her head would be the bane of her existence.

"Well, you _are_ the Varden princess, Nasuada," Anè teased, "A crown is only befitting." She snickered into her hand, before pulling her current tunic up over her head and casually dropping it on to the floor and wiggling out of her leggings, leaving her in only her white breast-band and her knickers. Grabbing her dress, she slipped it on and wiggled around until it fell down to her ankles. "_Nasuada_!" She shrieked.

"What?"

"Why do you have to be _bigger_ than me?!" She stage-whispered.

Nasuada sat up straighter, "I beg your pardon?"

She watched as Anè gestured vaguely at the top of her dress, where it hung loosely around her breasts, creating small pools of fabric and was practically falling off her frame. "You know, why do you have to be _bigger_ than me? It completely ruins this dress, and now I'm going to have to find a new one!" She huffed, glaring down at the v-neck of her outfit.

Nasuada giggled, clutching the wooden sides of her chair for support, "Can't you just fix it with magic? I probably won't wear that dress ever again, so you can always just leave it that way afterwards."

Anè glared at her friend, "My situation is not funny! But… I suppose a simple spell or two won't hurt." She fingered the top of the dress, where it pooled the most around her frame. "Are you sure? I can always fix it once I'm done with it." She mumbled, apparently trying to think of how best to alter the dress to fit her better.

"No, no," Nasuada waved a finely manicured hand at her, "Go ahead, alter it, keep it; I won't use it again. I never really liked it much anyway."

She mumbled her quick thanks and set to work, altering the dress, fixing the hemline and removing excess fabric. Nasuada shook her head good-naturedly at her friend before turning to inspect her dress in the mirror.

It was a fine, black silk dress that clung to her curves like a second skin until her knees, where it flared out, with the ends trailing the floor slightly. Its sleeves went until her elbows before they stopped, gray thread forming an intricate pattern there. The high-neckline and her shawl were probably the only thing that stopped it from being inappropriate for a funeral, and, coupled with a hat and veil, she looked the epitome of mourning and sorrow.

"You look beautiful. Sad, but beautiful." Nasuada turned to find Anè staring at her, she had stopped fiddling with the dress – which was now a funny shade of puce and shockingly tight – and was staring at her with a small smile on her face. "Your father would have been proud."

She smiled softly and glanced down before returning her gaze to her friend and screwing up her face, "What have you done to that dress?" She wondered aloud, trying to change the topic, "When I gave you that dress I didn't think you'd butcher it!"

Anè blushed, turning red so quickly Nasuada thought she'd burst. "I never was any good at clothing magic… I don't even know what I've done, other than make it impossible for me to breathe!" She sighed, "I need to fix it, and fast! We only have an hour before we have to be there and I haven't even done my hair! At least you're good and ready; it's really you who has to look her best. I can just stand in the back and keep my head down; you have to be upfront!"

"No! You have to stand with me; I don't want to stand alone with all those creepy old men who don't even care about my father's death! You _have_ to stand with me!"

Anè gave a long-suffering sigh, "Well, then I better hurry up and fix this damn dress before we go, otherwise I'll look like one of those Fools that come to entertain people at parties."

Nasuada smiled and set to work fixing Anè's hair; between the two of them, she'd be ready to go in no time.

* * *

"I look like an idiot!" Anè said through gritted teeth, "I look like I'm going to a party, or… or a _brothel_! Not a _funeral_!" 

Somehow, she'd managed to shorten the dress so it now it reached just above her knees. She hadn't been able to properly revert the colour back to its original black, so it was now a rather dark, drab gray with bright green embroidery that wove in and out of the cloth like a snake. It was still overly-tight, but Anè had managed to loosen it a bit so it wasn't choking her anymore; however no one could say that it was appropriate.

"I wish you'd let me change out of this! I look like a whore!"

"No! And keep your voice down!" Nasuada whispered to her friend as they made the long dreg down to the tombs, surrounded by guards, "By the time you'd done all that, I'd already done your hair and I wasn't about to do it again! Now, shut up, look sad and work the hair!" She glared at her friend for good measure, and Anè took the hint to be quiet.

The pair were definitely receiving odd looks from the surrounding guard and the mourners who'd come to follow the large procession. Not everyone could hear the pair bickering, nor see the odd attire Anè had chosen to wear, but many could and were frowning in disapproval at them; this was a time of mourning, not a time of arguments – they could leave that for the bedrooms.

Eragon, Saphira and Winix flew down to meet them as they were breaching the half-way point. The two dragons and Rider bowed low to Nasuada in respect before walking behind them, none of them choosing to comment on Anè's taste in clothing after receiving a very pointed look from Nasuada, and a disgruntled sort of glare from Anè herself, as though daring anyone to mock her choice of dress.

The only one who reacted to Anè's dress-wear was Arya, who merely raised her eyebrows at her and walked on. Anè wasn't sure why, or if, Arya had stopped disliking her, but she was thankful for the lack of less-than-friendly comments, and likewise kept her dislike for the elf to herself. No one else noticed the pair's mutual truce, having too much to deal with already, but it made a difference to the other. Well, to Anè, but she was sure Arya liked the lack of animosity in the air as well.

By the time they reached the dwarven tombs where Ajihad was meant to be buried, Nasuada was having a hard time controlling herself. She kept tensing and untensing her arms, balling and unballing her fists and shifting from one foot to the other. Her facial expressions kept changing; one moment she'd be unreadable, and another it looked as though she were on the verge of tears. Anè wanted to hug her friend, hold her close and tell her it'd be alright – but the truth was, it _wouldn't_ be alright. This was her _father_ they were burying before his time, way before his time. This was war, everyone knew that, but until then, it hadn't been a realistic thing – before the battle anyway – this brought it just a little more closer to home than anything else could. This was the death of a great ruler, a great man and a great father. And nothing anyone could say would make it alright, so Anè simple grabbed Nasuada's hand and held tight, wanting to put as much comfort as she could through that simple gesture.

Each person was required to pay their last respects to Ajihad before he was lowered into his personal tomb, along with all the Dwarf kings of eld, so Anè took her place behind Nasuada (she was really meant to be behind the council, but Nasuada insisted that she have second place so that she could hold her hand if need be) and bowed her head in respect, trying not to cry. She hadn't known Ajihad long, but she'd grown close to Nasuada, and this made it all the more difficult to say goodbye.

Finally, it was her turn and she stepped up to the stone dais, placing her hand respectfully on the coffin and lowering her head, if at all possible, further down. "You were a great man, and a great leader. We'll all miss you, especially Nasuada. She'll be strong for you, though… she'll do her best in life, if anything for you." She didn't know what else to say, feeling slightly awkward standing up there and so whispered a few more choice words in the Ancient Language before moving off down the steps, standing again next to Nasuada, who was biting her lower lips softly, eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

The rest of the ceremony was uneventful, with Nasuada barely managing to hold back her grief, though they had to stay until every Varden member and Dwarf had paid their last respect and Ajihad was finally buried, his tomb sealed. Nasuada and Anè were the last to go, waiting until every being had left the cemetery to finally grieve properly.

Pushing her friend lightly on the back, Anè watched as Nasuada walked up to the tomb, tears finally able to fall freely down her cheeks, clutching a long, slender white lily with both her hands. Quietly, as though she were afraid to wake him, she whispered, "Good-bye father." and dropped the lily down the long, dark hole, watching it as it fell before turning around and leaving the cemetery, Anè in tow.

* * *

**Ok, I don't know about you, but I seriously am not fond of this chapter. But hey, it's up, it's there and there's only about one or two more chapters of this story left. A few of you guys want a sequel… so just answer me this… should I make a sequel, or end this story as it is now? Majority wins, although I'm sort of swinging towards leaving it… ::sigh:: It's up to you guys, really.**

**I love you all like I love candy. Which is a lot.**

**xox Caramel**


	24. Chapter 24: Of Leaving Friends Behind

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Of Leaving Friends Behind

The days after the funeral were spent in a whirl of black lace, tears and much, much more chocolate than any being should have to endure. The sweet-tasting dessert was a nice relief from the bitter feeling of losing a loved-one, but after days of eating nothing but chocolate, Ané could safely say she was not pleased by it all. Worse still than the endless amount of chocolate were the endless amount of tears that seemed to don every woman, child and man's face. Ané sympathized with the people of the Varden, she really did – after all, they _did_ just lose their leader – but still, after days and days of seeing women sobbing in the street corners and wearing nothing but black, head to toe, Ané thought it was getting out of hand.

Maybe it was because Ajihad wasn't her leader, or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't known him for long. Another 'maybe' was maybe it was the fact that in the little time span she'd known him, Ajihad had had her imprisoned and forced to teach Eragon – which turned out fine in the end. Whatever the reason for it, Ané found herself one of the very, very few people in Tronjheim that had yet to cry for the fallen leader. She didn't know why, but she just could not bring herself to shed a tear for the man. Sure, she felt remorse and sadness that he'd died, but still had yet to weep for him. Of course she didn't tell Nasuada this; for how does one tell their best friend that they hadn't properly mourned the loss of their father? But whenever someone mentioned Ajihad and his death, Ané tried valiantly to artfully steer the topic away from such dangerous waters – many people, gratefully, put it down to her friendship with Nasuada; she was trying to keep her friend from thinking about the whole sordid affair, and that _was_ part of the reason.

But only part of it.

"Are you coming, Ané?" Eragon whispered in her ear, grabbing onto her elbow as he tried to lead her down the path that led to Nasuada's study. The pair had been sparring down in the fields not an hour previously, but a messenger arrived telling them they were needed in her presence and Ané had insisted upon washing herself, much to Eragon's exasperation. 'I don't want to smell like you now, do I?' had been her only response to that, to which he had no answer.

"Yes, yes, be patient!" She replied hastily, tugging her elbow out of his grip so she could smooth out her tunic with her hands, "I doubt it's anything that'll require our _immediate_ presence."

Eragon glared darkly at her, "I'd think twice about that – why else would she have said 'come immediately'?" He grabbed her wrist again and dragged her down the hall, effectively stopping her frantic smoothing. "Why are you doing that anyway?" He gestured towards her tunic with a curt nod of his head – ever since he lost Murtagh and Ajihad, he'd been a little tenser, "Who're you trying to impress? Nasuada?" Eragon raised an eyebrow, "Why, Ané, I didn't know your interests lay in that direction!"

She smacked him on the back of his head, pulling her arm out of his grip and stepping out his reach in one swift movement. "They _don't_!" She snapped, "And I'm not trying to impress _anyone_!" _That would notice me…_ she added silently in her head, "What? Can't I at least try and look presentable?"

The pair fell into step, slightly farther apart than a normal pairing would walk, and continued down the hall. "No, you can try it's just… not like you." He finished, shaking his head.

Ané snorted, "Like you even know me, Eragon _Shadeslayer_." She put emphasis on his new title, as though she were mocking him, "A few magic lessons and here you are thinking you _know_ me, my what a big head you have." She smirked, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

The Rider snorted, but said nothing. Everyone had been in a rather sour mood these past few weeks, and he was not about to give in to his temper. Instead he chose to grab her wrists, ignoring her many loud and occasionally vulgar, protests and dragged her down the halls. It was only ten minutes later that Ané had managed to wiggle out of his grasp, and, cursing, fell into step beside him like an equal, rather than a disobedient child.

Ané knew she'd been in the wrong, that she was acting childishly, but could not bring herself to apologize. Nasuada probably did need them to be there as soon as they could, but this wasn't just a friendly meeting they were going to. Nasuada had just been elected the next Varden leader (as Ané had suspected) and this meant that everyone would be there – Arya, Winix; she didn't even want to bring herself to think about her, Orik, Jörmunder – _everyone_. This put her mood at a new low, and, much to Eragon's dismay, she'd fallen into a surly temper and tried to argue every detail in an attempt to forestall her attendance.

By the time they'd reached the office, Ané had stopped speaking altogether and merely scowled at everything and everyone. Eragon shook his head slowly, grateful to finally get this over with. A messenger waited outside the door and announced them and within minutes they were in.

The small group of those who were trusted enough to be in attendance turned as one to look at them, and while Eragon had the grace to bow his head shamefully, Ané took one look at Winix and Arya's disapproving glare and scowled fiercely at them all. Rolling his eyes, Eragon grabbed her forearm once more and dragged her to site next to Angela as he knew they got along, and nodded to Nasuada to continue.

The Varden leader bowed her head in acknowledgment, smiling at the pair of them lightly, and continued what she'd been saying. "Arya is right," she nodded at the elf, "There was nothing wrong with my father's plan of letting Eragon go to learn with the Elves. It honours the deal that was made before my time, and we may need Eragon's new knowledge in the battle with Galbatorix that has yet to come."

"And what if we are to need Eragon's presence while he's away? With the Twins gone, he is our greatest source of magical protection; without him, we are weak." Trianna spoke up from the back, "Du Vrangr Gata cannot take up against the Empire's magicians alone. Are we willing to take the risk that the Empire might strike while he's away?"

"I understand your point, Trianna, but it is not your risk to take. It is mine, and I am willing to lose Eragon for awhile, only to gain him back in strength." Nasuada clasped her hands in front, and turned to face them all. "I know what losing Eragon means to us," She began, and Ané felt Eragon blush next to her, "But if we were in dire need of Eragon, Arya has assured me that should Saphira fly quickly, they would arrive within a few days of leaving."

_And what if a few days is too late?_ Saphira asked, and Eragon related the question aloud.

"Then we fight as best we can, and take down as many of them as we can before we die." She said bluntly, "Should it even come to that." Nasuada added hastily, noting the other's discomfort, "But I doubt it will. We will be all the stronger should Eragon come back with knowledge only the Elves can provide; he has learned all he can and will from us now." She raised an eyebrow at Ané who snorted and looked away; yes, they had studied together, but they had far from covered everything.

"Any more questions?" Nasuada looked around the room at the people who, despite looking and grumbling otherwise, made no move to try and persuade her otherwise. "Good! Then it is settled, Eragon, Saphira, Ané and Winix: you will leave for Ellsemera within the week accompanied by Arya and the guards I and King Hrothgar will assign you."

Arya arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow and raised her hand, "What good will it do for Winix and her Rider to come along as well? The Elves aren't willing to teach them their values as well, and I'm sure our hospitality can only stretch so far."

"My father wished for Ané to accompany Eragon to Ellsemera and teach him what the Elves may not know, or have forgotten. I agree with that, for what else can we do with Ané? To leave her here would be a waste to the knowledge she has, and we can't simply set her free. I'm sure your Queen would understand, Arya, that old prejudices can only last so long before they become weary." Nasuada addressed the elf with polite coolness, and raised an eyebrow of her own, and Ané tried to ignore the fact that it sounded like neither of them really wanted her, especially as they were both speaking as though she wasn't in the room.

"I'm sure you'll agree that the Elven memory outlasts the human one by far. To us, it does not seem weary."

Nasuada grimaced, as though she was thoroughly annoyed by the way things were turning. "Then it seems that you should take a leaf out of the book of us humans and simply forget, for I have decided. Eragon needs a guard of mine to accompany him, anyway, and I trust Ané will do the job well." She spoke her last sentence a little louder and said this to the whole room so there would be no challenges to the statement.

Arya glared but bowed her head, and inside Ané quailed. It was like sending a chicken into a fox's den, and she didn't blame Arya for her behaviour – she would have done the same had their positions been reversed. An _elf_ inside the royal city of Reavstone? Such blasphemy hadn't occurred in memory, and she shuddered inside at how Arya must feel. This would be an interesting trip, one could say.

* * *

Ané walked down the hall that led to Angela's rooms, biting her lip. The witch wasn't accompanying her on the trip, and it would be weird not to be able to come and have a midnight chat with her, or eat lunch with Solembum. She'd grown used to the eccentric talks and conversations, and now there would be no one to advise her on the upcoming months. She sighed and picked up her pace; there was no use dilly-dallying; it would only make things seem more difficult.

And anyway, she'd see them again, right?

Upon entering the room, she noticed that it was nearly empty, save for a few rolled up skins and a table and chair; on which the witch was sitting on, stitching up a tunic. "What's all this?" She asked, looking around the room, "Where are you going?" Maybe Nasuada had changed her mind; maybe she was allowing for Angela to come along too…

"Me? I'm going back home, dove." Angela turned to Ané, noticing that she was standing in the doorway. "Back to Teirm."

Ané nodded, "Oh, right. For a moment I'd hoped you were to come with us." She sighed, "Still, someone has to run the shop, eh?" She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet for a few moments before deciding to come in and sat down on one of the skins.

The Witch smiled sadly and went back to her work, scribbling down a few more words before finishing up and turned back to Ané. "I shall miss you; do come and visit sooner, will you? I won't be very pleased if the soonest I see you again is in a few years."

"It'll be sooner because who knows what I might miss? What you might accomplish? You might even disprove the existence of toads!" Ané teased, smirking up at Angela who rolled her eyes in response. The pair knew that Ané had never given the topic much interest, not caring really whether or not toads existed.

"Of course I won't miss your sense of humour, the Gods do know that you are rather poor at it."

Ané pretended to be hurt, pouting and batting her eyelashes at her old friend. "Oh I see how it is, Angela. See how soon I visit you, you old witch!" She put a hand over her heart and pretended to swoon dramatically.

Her friend rolled her eyes at the over-played dramatics, but said nothing and continued to thread the needle through the brown fabric. Ané's grin faltered at the lack of response and sat down on the skins that were near to the table. "I am going to miss you, you know." She half-whispered, almost afraid to admit such a thing, "Usually I'm used to not seeing you – more often than not we were apart, but now it feels like a life time since I've had your company every day. I don't even remember what life was like on my own, or with Winix. It will be weird being with the Elves." She confessed, only bordering on her even greater fear of the journey to come.

"I shall miss you too, dove. But you will learn things on this trip that no one can teach you – humility, being in a position of controversy and, most importantly, I think, to always stay on your toes. I doubt you'll ever relax when within the city limits; this will teach you to trust no one; the hardened soldier of Reavstone." Angela said sternly, never looking up from her work. She briefly glanced up, into Ané's large, worried eyes, and she sighed, setting down her stitching.

"I am afraid, Angela." Ané said, leaning forward, her arms wrapped around her belly. "I am afraid of what they might do to me once they know. Elves have longer memories, and therefore, longer grudges. It is the same with our people."

Angela stretched her leg forward, nudging Ané's foot with her own. "You have nothing to fear from one who makes a lot of noise; shouting and carrying on and such. Rather, fear the one who sits there quietly, for it will be he that causes the most trouble."

Blinking, Ané rubbed her eye with her fist, "Angela, I don't understand."

"You will." Angela nodded abruptly, her voice carrying slightly in the empty room. "Now go; I never really liked long good-byes anyway. I shall see you soon, I daresay, so we won't be apart for long. We've not seen each other for longer, anyways, and you still have yet to part with Nasuada. Good-bye, Ané, may you and Eragon bring peace to the races."

Ané smiled softly, shaking her head at the witch's air of mystery and formality. "Good-bye, dear heart. I will see you soon, I will make sure of it."

* * *

Saying good bye had never been one of Ané's strong points, and here she was, saying good bye to another dear friend for the second time that day. After leaving Angela, making her promise to give her regards to Solembum, she found herself subconsciously trailing her way to Nasuada's rooms.

Somehow, the route to her chambers didn't seem as long as they'd always had (though she'd made sure to take the longer route… just in case), and was it just her or did everything seem a tad darker today? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knocking once on the doors, fervently hoping that Nasuada wouldn't be there, or at least wouldn't answer.

Ané nearly cried out in dismay as she saw the door open slightly and Nasuada's chocolatey-black eye peek out through the crack. "Ané?"

She nodded and, upon realizing that she probably couldn't see that, cleared her throat. "Yes." Forced to step back a bit as the doors slid open, Ané stifled a shriek as Nasuada's hand shot through the wider opening and dragged her in violently, closing the door with a sharp _snap!_ behind them. "Nasuada? What's going on?"

"I'm hiding," She stage-whispered, looking at the door in apprehension, "From Arya and Trianna."

Ané rolled her eyes, "Why?" She drawled out, hands on her hips.

"Because they're _everywhere_!" She said, her voice dripping with drama. At Ané's pointed look she elaborated, "They keep trying to get me to reverse my decision; Trianna with Eragon, obviously, and Arya with you. I'm not going to change my decision, so I had to go into hiding until you guys leave."

Snickering inside, Ané moved to sit on the bed. "Of course, you know, the last place they'll _ever_ look is your room! Gods forbid they actually look for you where you're _meant to be_!" She cried sarcastically, "Nasuada, love, they'll find you eventually. You are terrible at hiding."

"I just won't answer the door." Nasuada said, not a little smugly.

Raising an eyebrow, Ané asked. "Like you did so well with me?"

Ané watched in amusement as Nasuada shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "That was different," She muttered, "I knew it was you."

Nasuada shrieked as a pillow hit her squarely on the forehead. "You little liar! You had no idea!" Ané cried, "How are you supposed to rule supreme if you lie all the time? Leaders don't lie."

Narrowing her eyes at Ané, Nasuada sat down on the bed next to her and took her hands in her own. "Poor Ané. Poor sweet, naïve Ané. Leaders lie all the time! How do you think we get things done? You can't make everyone happy with just the truth!"

"You're evil." It was said so simply and so suddenly that Nasuada had to laugh, making Ané glare. "What? It's true!"

Nasuada pulled Ané into a hug, her arms going completely around the other girl. "I'm going to miss you, Ané." She mumbled into her hair.

"Me too."

"Do you hate me?" Nasuada asked, her voice small, face still pressed against Ané's red hair.

Ané tried to break the hug, to see her friend's face, but Nasuada simply held on tighter. "No, Nasuada, I don't hate you! Why would you think that?" She heard Nasuada mumble something incoherent into her hair, but didn't quite catch it. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Because I'm making you leave." She clarified, her voice sounding all sticky.

The Varden leader sounded so desolate and lost, not quite the confident young woman she'd presented herself to be at the meeting; and Ané found another lie that leaders must often present: they lie about themselves. Hugging her friend close, Ané murmured softly into her ear that she didn't hate her, that she never could, and that leaving wasn't going to be so bad (a lie of her own, but what did it matter now?). "I'll miss you, Nasuada. Just don't forget me while I'm away, ok?"

"Never," She whispered.

* * *

**Wow, so that got really icky towards the end, but hey, it's done, so don't complain. :) Ok, issues addressed in this very long, very time consuming author's note:**

**1)Nasuada and Ané's friendship:** Is it just me, or did this just spring out of nowhere? I don't know how I wrote it, and people haven't complained about it yet. There's no background for it, it just… is. One chapter Nasuada is suspicious, the next they're buddies. I don't get it.

**2)The fight between Winix and Ané:** Does anyone even know what it's about? Seriously, people. I think I randomly just mentioned that Ané and Winix were arguing and everyone just accepted it. I'm not so concerned about this issue, as others because I have a reason for their fight – I'll need it for the next chapter/sequel.

**3) The fact that this story has so many plot holes it makes Swiss Cheese look good**: There are so many problems with this fic it's not even funny. The first 3/4 of it are written poorly, and have so many plot holes my cheese stock is quite jealous.

So this is what I think my options are:

**Take down this story and re-type it all up completely**

**Just stop writing.**

**Continue on as though nothing's wrong and hope it all works out for the best in the next two parts of this saga.**

So far, I think I'm going to stick with Option 3. I only have one more chapter of this story left to go, and I don't think I have the willpower to re-write it all. My attention span is the size of a gnat, PLUS I just started IB 1… college level courses! And I'm only 16. And you _know_ how slowly I work. I think this story is just going to have to suck and I'll concentrate on making the sequel better. I mean, I like to think my writing style has improved from when I started out, anyway.

**Is everyone good with this plan? If not, review and tell me your ideas.**

Anyway, love you all for sticking with me thus far!

xox Caramel


End file.
